NS - Decisiones - IT
by Ezra Namikaze Dragneel
Summary: La Guerra Termino, y Naruto tiene una ultima misión respecto a ella, que lo alejara de la aldea. Regresa cambiado y con mucho que explicar, mas una noticia del pasado le dara una nueva imagen de la vida amorosa que siempre soño. (Triangulo Amoroso)... Primera Temporada
1. La Misión

**Decisiones**

_Prologo_

_Muchos de nosotros hacemos decisiones en la vida, algunas veces buenas, otras veces malas._  
_Nosotros pensamos que tenemos en nuestras manos nuestro destino, pero a veces una noticia puede_  
_cambiar todo lo que nosotros pensamos._  
_Eso es lo que aprendera nuestro amigo rubio, ¿Cuál sera esa noticia?, hara lo correcto o su corazón_  
_le dira otra cosa, donde el futuro con su amada pelirosa que siempre a amado el cual siempre habia imaginado,_  
_puede cambiar por las acciones de una chica que no siempre lo trato mal._

Capitulo 1 – "La Misión"

La guerra había terminado todos los que habían llegado a ayudar habían visto como la gran estatua denominada Gedo Mazo desaparecía y como su controlador Tobi, o mejor dicho Uchiha Obito caía muerto a la par de un Hatake Kakashi que estaba casi que se desmayado.

A la par de esa lucha se libro otra donde se enfrento el mayor enemigo de todos, el ninja hasta ese entonces el más fuerte del mundo, Uchiha Madara, todos veían como su alma era sellada para ya no dañar mas en un futuro próximo todo esto gracias a la gran hazaña de 3 ninjas uno de ellos estaba siendo atendido y miraba con una sonrisa, su cabello azul y ojos negros su nombre, Uchiha Sasuke, cansado pero feliz de que se acabara la pelea, una menos según él. Mientras en el pequeño risco donde se llevaba la batalla yacía el otro, uno grande y morocho con lentes pequeños y una espada con muchas espinas en su cuerpo, su nombre Killer Bee que hacia su típica pose y una rima.

Y el ultimo un rubio con seis marcas en sus dos mejillas, su nombre Uzumaki Naruto, que sonreía cansado de la hazaña que había realizado. Después del impacto todo estallo en jubilo y la celebración empezó todos se abrazaban celebrando el fin de la IV Guerra Ninja como ellos los grandes ganadores, entre ellos una muchacha pelirosa de nombre Haruno Sakura, estaba feliz por el termino de la guerra pero al ver al azabache se fue corriendo a socorrerlo sin importar lo que pasara, el al verla solo se impresiono y sin mediar palabras ella empezó a curar sus heridas más tarde se le sumo una muchacha rubia de nombre Yamanaka Ino quiso ayudar a su amiga la cual acepto gustosa. Sasuke un poco ajeno a ello no dijo nada y cuando vio que estaba mejor intento pararse pero fue derribado de nuevo por 4 pares de brazos que lo abrazaban con ternura y lo llenaban de lagrimas y felicitaciones por lo que había hecho, el no le dio importancia a ello y correspondió pero después su mirada se puso sobre una muchacha de pelo negro-azulado, que con sus ojos blancos lloraba de felicidad el sonrío al ver esto, y pensó que tal vez ya no necesitaría la venganza si tenía amigos que se preocuparon tanto por él y lo mejor era aceptar el castigo para tener una vida de paz después de ver como sus amigos de grupo, el cual había nombrado 'Taka' y su sensei sannin morían a manos de su ancestro.

Después de un rato subió un poco la mirada para ver a su amigo rubio pero lo que encontró lo dejo triste, el rubio había visto todo y como su amada pelirosa y una de sus mejores amigas se preocupaban mas por él, decidió que lo mejor era acabar con la última misión que le quedaba una peligrosa pero que tenía que realizar. Se volteó y con un gesto de despedida que preocupo al Uchiha pero que a la vez se calló al ver que su amigo le decía que no dijera nada y que después hablara. El rubio giro y fue a por su sensei, cuando estuvo frente a él le dijo.

"Listo para una última misión que tenga que ver con la guerra Kakashi-sensei".- decía Naruto serio, el peliplata levanto la mirada interrogante ya que no sabía a qué se refería su antiguo alumno. Naruto al ver esto de su porta kunais saco un pergamino rojo el cual abrió y se lo mostro a su sensei a lo que el leí y decía.

Misión: Sellado de Bijus

Clase: SS

Explicación

Uzumaki Naruto por ser el Jinchuriki de Kyubi, usted al igual que el Jinchuriki de Hachibi son encomendados a viajar por el mundo y encontrar una manera de sellar a los bijus o liberarlos dado el caso para que no se vuelvan a realizar este tipo de situaciones, esta misión requiere que se vaya de la aldea por cierto tiempo. Como adición puede llevar a un compañero mas para poder formar un grupo de 3 personas usted escoge a quien quiere.

Las 5 grandes naciones ninja, y en especial el mundo cuentan con usted.

Termino de leer el ninja que copia, después de meditarlo le pregunto.

"¿Por qué yo, y no otro como Sakura?"- pregunto intrigado Kakashi, el rubio dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba el azabache con las 3 chicas hablando tranquilamente, se veía que la peli rosa y peli rubia disfrutaban esto, Kakashi que también dirigió la mirada lo entendió todo pero espero la respuesta de su alumno.

"Supongo que ya lo viste, además no hay nadie mejor que usted, es el único en el que confió ahora y el más cercano obviamente".- decía con la misma actitud pero con deje de tristeza el rubio. Kakashi suspiro y se quito la banda ninja que exclamaba Shinobi, la puso sobre el pergamino que decía la misión se levanto y le dijo.

"Supongo que todavía puedo enseñarte unas cosas más."- dijo Kakashi sonriendo tras su máscara.- "Pues entonces en marcha".- dijo después viendo al rubio que sonrío y se quito su banda de Konoha pero de su porta kunais saco otra banda, esta con un listón azul, Kakashi rápido supo que era la banda ninja de cuando era niño y las puso a la par de la de Kakashi mas 4 cartas cada una con nombre giro para decirle a Killer Bee que era hora de irse, el cual asintió y los 3 shinobis desaparecían entre el bosque sin que nadie se fijara que se habían ido a realizar una misión casi imposible.

Sakura estaba felizmente hablando con Sasuke, Ino y Hinata, pero cuando el azabache dirigió su mirada hacia arriba la realidad la golpeo y se reprimió mentalmente, la rubia también se recriminaba el haberse olvidado de su amigo rubio así que subieron la mirada pero las 2 kunoichis se asustaron al no encontrar al rubio ahí, pensaron que había bajado pero antes de voltear hacia donde estaban los demás la voz de Sasuke las alarmo.

"Subamos ahí estará su respuesta".- decía serio Sasuke mientras se paraba y empezaba a escalar el risco, las 3 kunoichis intrigadas solo lo siguieron. Al llegar a la cima no visualizaron a nada buscaban por todos lados, Sasuke y Hinata activaron sus dojutsus para buscarlos pero la voz de la rubia los interrumpió.

"Ahí hay algo".- decía Ino a la vez que apuntaba hacia un punto brillante, al acercarse los cuatro las kunoichis se quedaron de piedra al ver lo que brillaba, ahí estaban 3 bandas ninjas, una con la palabra shinobi, y las otras con el símbolo de Konoha, Sakura, Ino y Hinata se temieron lo peor así que no pudieron acercarse más y lloraban en silencio, Sasuke por otro lado se acerco a donde estaba, miro primero las bandas, después las cuatro cartas y por último el pergamino.

"Aquí están, estas son las bandas de Kakashi y Naruto, y estas son cartas para cada uno de nosotros, más un pergamino con una misión".- decía serio Sasuke a la vez que le daba la banda azul a Ino y la otra negra a Sakura, que confirmaban que era de Naruto. Sasuke empezó a leer la misión y cuando termino nadie sabía que decir más que solo estaban muy preocupados tanto por su sensei como por su amigo rubio, después fijaron su vista en las cartas, las guardaron y fueron a darle la noticia a los demás de lo que acababa de acontecer.

Mientras Sasuke se adelantaba, Hinata solo pensaba en una cosa.

"Regresa con bien Naruto-kun, así podremos hablar tranquilamente y podre decirte mas tranquilamente sobre mis sentimientos".- pensaba la Princesa Hyuga de 'Su' Naruto, que regresara para poder declararle su amor.

Mientras Sakura e Ino voltearon hacia el bosque y un pensamiento en común paso por su cabeza.

"Regresa con bien, sano y salvo Naruto". Pensaron las dos que volteaban y alcanzaban a sus amigos.


	2. Las Cartas

Capitulo 2 – "Las Cartas"

Después de la noticia y del viaje de regreso hacia el centro de comandos donde tuvieron que separarse cada uno a hacer lo que correspondía. Sasuke se declaro culpable y que aceptaría cualquier sentencia para ganarse la confianza de todos. Sakura e Ino fueron enviadas a la enfermería a revisar a todos los shinobis que participaron en la batalla. Hinata por su cuenta quedo libre y fue con sus amigos a que le hicieran un chequeo médico.

En una sala especial, estaban los 5 Kages sentados, preparando su discurso y detalles sobre la guerra.

"Perdimos mucho, pero al final ganamos esta guerra".- dijo A mirando a cada uno.- "Les agradezco a todos el apoyo, por estar aquí y por sobre todas las cosas, gracias porque ahora ya no tenemos por qué luchar".- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Fue una batalla dura, pero de ahora en adelante debemos trabajar como uno, para traer paz entre nuestras naciones".- dijo Onoki.

"Estoy de acuerdo, es momento de que olvidemos el pasado, y construyamos un mejor futuro".- dijo Gaara mirando a cada uno como asentían dando su afirmación.

"Es momento de ver los daños".- dijo Mei. Todos se lamentaban el hecho de haber perdido a más de la mitad de los shinobis que originalmente habían, sin duda alguna una gran baja, pero valio la pena ya que ganaron la guerra y su sacrificio no fue en vano. Todos acordaron que lo mejor era que cada Shinobi fuera velado en su aldea natal, para rendirle tributo y declararlo héroe de la IV Guerra. Ahora solo faltaban dos temas que tocar.

"La Misión SS está en marcha, ¿verdad?".- dijo Onoki viendo a Tsunade.

"Así es, Naruto y Killer Bee se fueron a completarla".- dijo Tsunade viendo a los demás.

"¿Quién fue el tercer miembro?".- pregunto el Raikage.

"Ese renacuajo se digno en llevarse a Kakashi con él".- dijo Tsunade de mal humor sacando la risa de los presentes.

"Hatake Kakashi, lo apruebo, sin duda la misión esta en buenas manos".- dijo Gaara tranquilamente.

"¿No les ponemos mucha responsabilidad?".- dijo Mei un poco preocupada.

"No se preocupe Mizukage, si alguien puede lograr esa misión son ellos, así que confiemos en que regresaran con bien".- dijo el Raikage sonriendo.

"Bien entonces solo falta un tema por hablar".- dijo Gaara serio, a lo cual todos asintieron y Tsunade mandaba a llamar a Shikamaru.

"Trae a Uchiha Sasuke".- fue lo que dijo la Hokage.

La noche llego y en una habitación una kunoichi de ojos blancos empezaba a leer la carta que le había dejado su "amor" rubio.

Hinata:

_Tal vez sea algo duro para ti que me vaya y no saber por cuánto tiempo pero espero que entiendas que es por un bien mutuo, espero y no tomes a mal y lo que te voy a decir no afecte nuestra amistad. Lamento no poder corresponder tus sentimientos como querías pero mi corazón ya tiene dueña, por el momento más sin embargo no creo posible el poder enamorarme de ti, si solo te veo como una amiga o una hermana pequeña._

_Lamento y espero que esto sea para bien, sabes que te deseo lo mejor y espero que abras un poco los ojos porque tu amor puede estar en frente de ti y ni siquiera te haigas dado cuenta de la verdad. Espero todo te lleve a bien, te deseo lo mejor y suerte encontrando a ese alguien especial_.

Atte. U.N.

Hinata logro leer aun con los ojos llorosos la carta, su corazón se le oprimía porque su amado rubio no lo quería como ella, lloro sobre su cama un buen rato, hasta que unos toque en la puerta y un permiso para entrar le pedían del otro lado de la puerta. Después de arreglarse un poco se sentó en la cama y dio permiso a que la persona entrara, cuando asomo la cabeza Hinata se sorprendió de ver a Inozuka Kiba, sin Akamaru, que entraba y dejaba la puerta abierta y le preguntaba.

"¿Te encuentras bien Hinata?, creí haber oído a alguien llorando y me pareció que eras tú. ¿Estás bien, quieres que te ayude en algo?"- exclamaba Kiba preocupado, Hinata lo vio en silencio y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

"No te preocupes Kiba-kun estoy muy bien, gracias por preocuparte".- exclamaba la princesa Hyuga.

"Está bien Hinata, te dejo pero si necesitas hablar ya sabes que estoy yo para cualquier cosa, y siempre lo estaré, pasa una buena Noche".- exclamo Kiba mientras salía con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Gracias".- fue lo único que dijo cuando se cerró la puerta, volteó su cabeza para mirar la carta y después sonrío en silencio y pensó. "Gracias Naruto-kun por todo, pero sobretodo abrirme los ojos hacia mi verdadera felicidad te deseo lo mejor". Exclamaba la Hyuga a la vez que caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

En una celda de la Aldea de Kumogakure se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke esperando a que fuese mañana y lo trasladaran a Konoha donde seguiría su encarcelamiento, pero su mente estaba ocupada en la carta que su amigo y casi hermano Naruto le había dejado y ahora leía.

Sasuke:

_Espero que veas que nosotros solo nos preocupamos por tu bienestar, y que tu vida de aquí en adelante tiene que estar en Konoha donde siempre fue. Espero que para cuando vuelva te encuentre ahí y no en el Valle del Fin como fue hace 3 años._

_También si quieres otra lucha la tienes solo tienes que esperar a que regrese de esta misión, para ese entonces posiblemente ya abras cumplido tu segunda meta, restaurar tu clan. Solo te pido que pienses bien a quien vas a elegir sea Sakura, Ino o cualquier otra, pero también te quería decir que antes de elegir fueras a pedir una disculpa y una explicación a tu antigua compañera de grupo, Karin creo que te llevaras una gran sorpresa solo si llevas las cosas con calma y estarás más cerca de tu objetivo. Te deseo lo mejor y nos veremos otra vez eso no lo dudes, Suerte._

Atte. U.N.

Sasuke sonrío con la carta de su amigo y se intrigo en lo que decía de ir a visitar a Karin, ya tenía planeado ir pero ahora si le llamaba la atención, no pensó más y le dedico éxitos a su amigo para que completara su misión.

En otra recamara donde se hospedaban los shinobis, una rubia se disponía a dormir cuando recordó a su amigo que se acababa de ir y que tal vez no vería otra vez.- "¿Por qué te fuiste?, hay tantas cosas que quisiera aclarar conmigo, como ¿Qué es lo que me pasa cuando estoy contigo?".- se dijo la rubia, se puso triste pero se recompuso al acordarse de la carta que le había dejado, cuando la encontró rápidamente la empezó a leer.

Ino:

_Sé que cuando me mires de regreso me queras matar, pero espero que entiendas que es por una buena causa, en donde tu estas incluida. Tal vez en un principio no nos llevábamos muy bien, pero con el tiempo nos vimos involucrados en varias misiones y vimos que podíamos congeniar y llevarnos muy bien. También que tenemos muchas cosas en común y eso me alegro mucho, y ahora que ya somos mayores puedo decir muy sinceramente que tu eres una de mis dos mejores amigas, te quiero un mucho y te voy a extrañar como no sabes idea. Sabes una cosa graciosa si no hubiese sido porque mi corazón ya tiene dueño creo que ese corazón sería completamente tuyo, lo que son las cosas no. _

_Sabes que mi corazón tiene dueño y aunque no sea correspondido, o tal vez si, no lo puedo cambiar, te deseo lo mejor y sabes muy bien que una buena parte de mi corazón está contigo, te deseo lo mejor, un beso a la distancia._

_Pd: Nos contamos mucho, pero nunca fui sincero y ahora te diré un secreto que muy pocos saben, y ese es que mi padre fue un héroe de la aldea y esto quede entre tu, yo, y Sakura, espero me comprendas, firmo con mi nombre completo._

Atte.: Namikaze Uzumaki, Naruto

Ino con lágrimas en los ojos se quedo de piedra al saber el verdadero apellido de Naruto y su padre, nada más ni nada menos que el Yondaime Hokage, después del momento sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir muy fuerte por las palabras de su rubio amigo, se recostó sobre su cama con la carta en su pecho, y algunas lagrimas que salían solo pudo pensar. "Y pensar que yo lo trataba mal, ahora veme aquí suspirando como enamorada por ese rubio hiperactivo, la verdad no sé si esto que siento es amor por ti, por todo lo que has hecho por mí en los momentos más oportunos de mi vida y aunque sé que no estoy en todo tu corazón, me tranquiliza que saber estoy en una gran parte de él y ahora debo saber que es este sentimiento que siento por ti Naruto, así que será mejor que vuelvas pronto, y para cuando regreses espero tener una respuesta para no tener que temer al verte a los ojos, pero si es amor lo que siento por ti, nada en este mundo podría hacerme más feliz." Pensó la rubia a la vez que se quedaba dormida, lo que no supo es que todo lo dijo en voz alta y en su habitación ese mismo rubio la contemplaba con una sonrisa, la arropo paso su mano por su cabeza y con delicadeza deposito un suave beso sobre los labios de la rubia que hacía que se ensanchara mas sus sonrisa, a la vez que el saltaba hacia otra recamara por la ventana del cuarto.

En otra de las habitaciones una muchacha pelirosa miraba las estrellas y la luna, melancólica pero más que nada triste porque pensaba que era su culpa que su amigo rubio se fuera, todo esto le paso por la cabeza y el recuerdo de la última vez que hablo con el rubio antes de irse en su misión especial, le vino a la cabeza.

**Recuerdo de Sakura**

Sakura y Naruto caminaban hacia la casa de la pelirosa, a petición de ella porque sabía que mañana su amigo rubio salía a una peligrosa misión y con el latente inicio de la guerra, le pidió que salieran ese día a pasar un rato agradable juntos. Ya era de noche y después de un rato llegaron al lugar donde ella vivía se gira para despedirse de su amigo.

"Bueno supongo que aquí termina, el día gracias por aceptar la salida y espero que te vaya bien en tu misión".- decía con una sonrisa la pelirosa que contagio al rubio.

"No gracias a ti Sakura-chan, por la invitación y por el mejor día de mi vida y no te preocupes esta misión será fácil veras como en un dos por tres regreso a la aldea".- decía contento el rubio con su muy grata actitud. Sakura río ante esto y empezó a acercarse con el fin de darle un abrazo de despedida pero fue el rubio que se adelanto a una sorprendida pelirosa que gustosa acepto el abrazo, y le dijo.

"Cuídate y regresa sano y salvo aquí a tu hogar, con tus amigos, y con….migo".- decía Sakura algo sonrojada por la ultima parte, Naruto en ese instante no se aparto del abrazo pero se puso serio y en ese mismo tono le dijo.

"En la guerra me enfrentare a Sasuke y puede que sea hasta la muerte, y puede que haiga una posibilidad que vuelva a ser el Sasuke de antes, o se quede igual y tenga que matarlo".- dijo Naruto serio al oído de una sorprendida pelirosa pero no se aparto y el rubio siguió.- "Así que tú tienes la palabra Sakura, solo tú tienes esa decisión, tienes dos opciones una te lleva a la felicidad y la otra a la desgracia, para muchos es la correcta y la incorrecta pero para ti debe ser del corazón y sin dudar lo que escoges y tu respuesta a tu decisión llegara ese mismo día no tendrás que decírmelo solo tus acciones lo dirán, piénsalo muy bien ok, siempre estaré contigo no importa cuál sea tu decisión. Nos vemos después Sakura".- decía Naruto a la vez que se apartaba de la kunoichi desconcertada por las palabras de su amigo mas por lo que hizo después, cuando el rubio deposito un suave beso en la frente de ella, y también en los labios de la susodicha que no dijo nada solo se quedo estática viendo como su amigo se alejaba de ahí con mucho que pensar.

**Fin Recuerdo Sakura**

"Espero que no te lo haigas tomado a mal, esa no era mi decisión, yo ya sabía lo que sentía por Sasuke, pero por ti aunque no lo sepa todavía, quería demostrarte que ya no soy la misma".- decía triste la rosa, en ese momento se levanto y se cambio dispuesta para dormir cuando se acordó de la carta que le había dejado su amigo rubio, empezó a buscarla y cuando la encontró ella se sentó en su cama y empezó a leerla.

Sakura:

_Supongo que tomaste una decisión y por eso estas aquí leyendo esta carta a menos que me haiga adelantado a lo que tenias que decir, bueno sea cual sea el motivo déjame decirte que sea cual sea tu decisión siempre estaré contigo no importa tiempo y lugar ya que, aunque no sea la mejor forma de decírtelo y pues también que Sai abrió su bocota de más, déjame decirte que yo Te Amo, y te amare hasta el final, tu ocupas una gran parte de mi corazón, no te puedo decir que todo porque te estaría mintiendo puesto que también hay personas importantes para mí, pero tú eres la primera de todas esas personas hasta ahora, si te preguntas desde cuando eso lo hablaremos cuando regrese porque si regresare, para volver con ustedes completare esta misión no importa cuánto me tarde. Te deseo lo mejor, y te mando un beso a la distancia y nunca lo olvides._

_Te Amo._

_Pd: hemos hablado casi de todo pero hay algo que no te he dicho, y sé que tú has sido sincera conmigo, así que esto que te diré quedara entre tu, yo he Ino ok. Si se quien es mi padre y solo te puedo decir que es un héroe de la aldea muy conocido, supongo que te darás cuenta solo con ver el parecido con ese héroe, y te dejo mi verdadero nombre para aclarar dudas._

Atte. Namikaze Uzumaki, Naruto

Sakura con lagrimas en sus ojos no creía lo que veía su amigo, o ahora su enamorado era nada más ni nada menos que el hijo del Yondaime Hokage, algo que siempre se preguntaba si tenían parentesco por su parecido, se que un rato así y después sonrío se acostó en su cama con la carta en su pecho y se dijo así misma.

"Este sentimiento que tengo por ti nunca pude saber que era, lo único que sé es que cuando estoy contigo, me siento feliz, tranquila y segura, no sé que sea este sentimiento pero todo eso me hace recordar los buenos momentos que hemos pasado juntos, como nuestra primera y ultima cita, eres alguien asombroso y me lamento no haberme dado cuenta de eso cuando apenas formábamos él Equipo 7, todo habría sido más fácil, pero ahora debo saber que es esto que siento por ti, y para cuando vuelvas espero poder tener una respuesta para ti, y si es amor, aunque no estés aquí lo diré, te Amo Naruto".- decía Sakura feliz, a la vez que se quedaba profundamente dormida.

La misma figura que apareció en el cuarto de Ino, apareció por la ventana y había oído todo lo que su pelirosa, e hizo lo mismo con ella, la arropo y toco su frente la beso pero antes de besar sus labios le dijo en voz baja.

"Yo también te amo Sakura".- dijo antes de besar sus labios. La pelirosa se despertó de golpe después de esto miro para todos los lado pensando en que era verdad pero se decepciono al ver su cuarto vació pero su ventana estaba abierta, sonrío y se volvió a acostar ahora con una sonrisa en su cara y tranquila gracias al beso de las buenas noches que le dejo ese rubio.


	3. El Regreso

Capitulo 3 – "El Regreso"

Han pasado 5 años desde que Naruto, Kakashi y Killer Bee se fueron a la última misión respecto a la guerra, antes de seguir reunieron a 2 personas más, Yamato y Anko a los cuales encontraron uno en el escondite donde encontraron las células del Primer Hokage, lo sacaron de ese estado y curaron sus heridas. A Anko la encontraron en la misma cueva donde Sasuke e Itachi derrotaron a Kabuto, ella tardo en recuperarse pero se alegro al saber que ya no tenía el sello maldito.

Mientras en la aldea de Konoha, ahora reconstruida, llena de nuevas ilusiones a futuro, hoy se cumplían 5 años del fin de la IV Guerra Ninja, se respiraba la tranquilidad entre las 5 Grandes Naciones y ya no habían peleas entre ellas, después de que termino se firmo un tratado de paz en donde ya no habrían peleas ahora eran casi compañeras o hermanas, las aldeas eran muy cercanas y no había problema el entrar a cada una sin miradas malas hacia ellos. En la torre Hokage se encontraba una rubia con dos 2 coletas viendo hacia la aldea cuando tocaron a la puerta ella dio permiso a entrar, a ella entraron 3 personas, una de ellas una rosa con el pelo un poco más largo que hace 5 años, su cuerpo había madurado tanto como ella misma y era la envidia de muchas al igual que su compañera y mejor amiga de pelo rubio, el cual se había dejado el pelo al igual que hace cinco años y como decían los chicos de Konoha eran las más hermosas kunoichis que hayan visto y por eso tenían locos a la mayoría de ellos, pero ellas no le ponían importancia ya que para ellas solo había uno al cual querían de verdad un rubio hiperactivo al cual esperaban a su regreso por eso no le ponían importancia a los demás chicos, aparte de eso las dos llevaban su traje de Jounin el cual revelaba que habían salido de misión. Junto a ellas estaba un muchacho más alto que ellas, el tenía el pelo azul oscuro, y vestía su traje Jounin también.

Mientras esto pasaba en las cercanías de Konoha se podía divisar a 4 figuras que se acercaban a Konoha, cada uno a paso tranquilo en silencio, uno de ellos tenía el pelo café algo corto y una especie de casco que en la parte de enfrente tenía el símbolo de Konoha y vestía sus ropas de Jounin volteó a su derecha donde estaban sus compañeros pero más en especifico se lo pregunto al miembro más joven de ellos.

"Emocionado por volver".- decía tranquilo y con una sonrisa picara hacia el más joven que tenía el pelo rubio, vestía una camisa estilo Jounin azul, pantalones naranjas y una capa blanca con llamas en la espalda, su pelo más largo y tres marcas en cada mejilla que asemejaban a bigotes de gato, eso lo hacía diferente a su padre, ya que muchos lo habían confundido pero ahora de no ser por esas marcas se podía decir que era el Yondaime Hokage el que caminaba, una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara y le respondió.

"Claro que sí, ya usted sabe Yamato-taicho, no puedo esperar a ver como todos han madurado".- decía sonriente él rubio, volteó hacia los otros dos miembros del grupo, uno tenía el cabello blanco, y la otra, al ser la única mujer del grupo, tenía el pelo un poco más largo de lo habitual y de color lila.- "Y ustedes, supongo que están felices de volver, y de dar cierta noticia".- decía pícaro al ver como venían tomados de las manos, ellos se sonrojaron levemente y fue la kunoichi de nombre Anko la que respondió.

"No te me impacientes chico, que sabes que te puedo hacer tu peor pesadilla".- decía con una sonrisa sádica pero no intimido al rubio, y fue el peliblanco el que la tranquilizo.

"Ya tranquilos, y pues mientras antes mejor así que apresuremos el paso para llegar cuanto antes".- decía Kakashi, a lo que los demás asintieron y apresuraron el paso. Llegaron rápido a las puertas de Konoha y se presentaron a los guardias que los miraban sorprendidos mas al rubio que no daban crédito de lo que veían, parecían haber visto un fantasma pero el rubio les explico y rápidamente se disculparon para poder ir hacia la torre Hokage. Mientras pasaban tranquilamente por las calles, los aldeanos no quitaban el ojo al rubio a lo cual no podían creer lo que se parecía a su gran héroe, más no dijeron nada y solo decían un buenos días a todos ellos y una grata bienvenida, a lo cual respondieron con agradecimientos, pero el mas impresionado era el rubio al cual recibían con un "Buenos días Naruto-sama", el rubio solo sonrío y agradeció el haber sido llamado así, y se acercaban a la torre.

Mientras dentro, Tsunade miraba a la calle y al reconocer a las 4 figuras se volteó hacia los 3 Jounin que estaban ahí y ya habían dicho su respectivo "Buenos días Hokage-sama". La rubia se sentó y les explico el motivo del llamado.

"Primero que nada felicitarlos por sus misiones, a Ino y Sakura por su investigación y descubrimiento de nuevas medicinas que nos ayudaran mucho".- Los nombradas solo sonrieron y dieron un 'Gracias' unisonó.- "Mientras para ti Sasuke, primero felicitarte con tu misión de atrapar al grupo de bandidos y decirte que a partir de hoy ya no tendrás vigilancia, de hoy en adelante serás como siempre has sido y serás tratado con honor".- dijo a lo cual el azabache solo sonrío.

"Agradezco esto pero supongo que hay un motivo más verdad".- dijo Sasuke, a lo cual la Hokage sonrío y de uno de sus gabinetes saco una carta.

"Se las iba a mandar en una copia nomas vinieran de sus respectivas misiones pero ahora solo léanla y entenderán".- decía la Hokage, a la vez que se la daba a Sasuke el cual en voz alta decía.

_Misión Cumplida Hokage-sama, regresaremos en 3 días a mas tardar._

Atte. Hatake Kakashi

Sasuke solo sonrío porque sabía quién iba a regresar, y ahora tendría la ansiada lucha por la cual estaba entrenando duro por estos largos 5 años, aparte de agradecerle a su amigo rubio lo mucho que hizo por él y contarle las nuevas.

Mientras las otras 2 kunoichis, estaban que las lagrimas les salían, él regresaba, el hombre que estaban esperando por 5 años por fin regresaría a sus vidas. Las 2 se vieron y asintieron dando a entender lo que venía. La verdad era que después de la noche en la que leyeron la carta y el beso del rubio las 2 decidieron ir a caminar y alejarse del grupo para hablar de él y decirse lo que sentían por el rubio, Ino estuvo tranquila cuando Sakura le dijo que no sabía exactamente que era ese sentimiento por Naruto, Ino no se inmuto y solo le dijo que no se preocupara que ella estaba igual, las 2 rieron un rato y se vieron a los ojos, quien iba a pensar que ellas 2 estarían interesadas por el mismo hombre otra vez, pero ese sentimiento que tenían por él era muy diferente a lo que sentían por Sasuke y eso las tenía muy confundidas a ambas. Se prometieron a sí mismas que averiguarían que era lo que sentían por Naruto para que no hubieran problemas entre ambas como paso con Sasuke.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos toques en la puerta, la Hokage dio su aprobación a que entraran los nuevos inquilinos, a lo cual los 4 personas adentro miraban con interés hacia la puerta que se abría a lo cual pasaban 4 figuras, uno de ellos con el pelo blanco e uniforme Jounin, junto a el paso de la mano una peli lila con una sonrisa y su ropa una falda igual de corta que siempre solo que roja y una yukata del mismo color medio abierta a la mitad del pecho. Después un peli café con su tradicional uniforme de Jounin y por último un peli rubio con una sonrisa en su cara, se posiciono entre Anko y Yamato y fue el primero en hablar.

"Misión Cumplida Tsunade-Sama".- decía feliz él rubio, pero no prosiguió ya que se quedo viendo a las 2 kunoichis jóvenes que lo miraban se quedo sin habla al ver lo bellas que estaban. Ellas por su parte estaban igual pero con sonrojo incluido de lo guapo que estaba el rubio, pero salieron de su trance y corrieron a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y lloraban en su pecho, el rubio sonrío, y las abrazo de vuelta y les dio un beso en la frente a cada una. Los demás solo los vieron con una sonrisa pero fue la Hokage la que hablo.

"Me alegro que volvieran sanos y salvo chicos, y mis felicitaciones por la misión cumplida avisare a las demás aldeas pero creo que Kumogakure ya a de saber".- decía Tsunade sonriendo y se fijo en cómo estaban agarrados Kakashi y Anko, sonrío de forma pícara y dijo.- "Pero no es la única noticia verdad".- dijo sonriente, Sasuke se fijo también en las manos de sus antiguos senseis y sonrío pícaramente a lo cual la pareja hizo sonrojar y fue Yamato el que hablo.

"En este momento Bee-san a de estar dando un concierto en Kumo, pero si solo faltan las otras, y en cuanto a lo otro que sean ellos quienes lo digan".- decía Yamato mientras volteaba a verlos. Kakashi fue el que hablo.

"Bueno si quieren la noticia bueno en realidad son 2, la primera es que Anko y yo nos vamos a casar".- exclamó feliz Kakashi, a lo cual Tsunade y Sasuke sonrieron y felicitaron a la pareja al igual que Sakura e Ino que después de ver lo que pasaban sin despegarse del rubio felicitaron igualmente.- "Y lo segundo es que pues también vamos a ser padres".- decía rojo como tomate, Anko sonrío y se puso en frente de Kakashi, al cual tomo las manos y se las puso en el vientre. Tsunade, Sasuke, Ino y Sakura se quedaron de piedra al oír eso, Naruto y Yamato solo sonrieron y esperaron a los demás que les dijeran sus felicitaciones a la pareja, los cuales los felicitaron muy felices. Después de un rato de hablar de la boda de ellos Tsunade se puso seria y se dirigió a Naruto.

"Cambiando de tema es momento de decirles algo muy importante".- exclamo la Hokage, Sakura e Ino sabían lo que pasaba así que dejaron hablar a la Hokage, mientras los demás se extrañaron un poco por el cambio de humor repentino de la Hokage.- "Ya estoy cansada de esto de Hokage y me pienso retirar dentro de poco y después de hablar con alguna gente solo se me ocurrió un remplazo lo más rápido posible, y también dar su sucesor también".- Tsunade dirigió su mirada a Kakashi el cual suspiro, sabía perfectamente lo que venía.- "Así que Hatake Kakashi, tú serás el próximo Hokage de Konoha, y su sucesor será".- miro a Naruto y dijo.- "Uzumaki Naruto".- dijo con una sonrisa, Kakashi asintió dando a entender que aceptaba el cargo y era felicitado por su futura esposa, mientras Naruto, que era felicitado por Sakura, Ino y Sasuke, intuitivamente respondió.

"Por mí no hay problema, pero prefiero que uses mi verdadero nombre, ahora que soy mayor de edad puedo ponerme mi nombre completo en honor a mis padres".- decía Naruto sonriente, Tsunade lo miro y suspiro y dijo.

"Muy bien, entonces solo son unos papeleos que harás con Kakashi, y entonces serás reconocido como, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto o simplemente Namikaze Naruto, como tú gustes".- dijo tranquila la Hokage todos asintieron menos Sasuke que se quedo con la boca abierta, solo conocía a alguien con ese apellido y ese era el Yondaime Hokage, pero para aclarar dudas le pregunto.

"Espera si tu verdadero apellido es Namikaze, entonces tú eres, el hijo del Yondaime ¿me equivoco?"- pregunto con curiosidad Sasuke, Naruto solo sonrío y negó con la cabeza, Sasuke solo sonrío y pensó.- 'Esto será interesante'.- la Hokage llamo la atención de todos otra vez.

"Bueno esa es una, ahora hablaremos de tu examen."- decía mirando al rubio.- "Este examen será para pasarte de una vez a Jounin y ver tus habilidades".- decía sonriente.- "Así que tu contrincante será Uchiha Sasuke".- Sasuke solo asintió.- "Él duelo se llevara a cabo en una semana pero el lugar no sé donde podría ser".- Dijo pensativa, pero Naruto fue el que hablo.

"Yo tengo el lugar perfecto".- dijo mirando a Sasuke que comprendió a donde sería el combate.- "Hagámoslo en el Valle del Fin, ahí no habrá problemas y estaremos libres para no destruir una aldea cercana".- dijo Naruto sonriendo. La Hokage lo medito por un tiempo y asintió dando a entender que estaba bien.

"Entonces será en el Valle del Fin, en una semana, a las 11 de la mañana no lleguen tarde los que quieran ver la batalla".- dijo seria la Hokage, miro a Kakashi y le dijo.- "Y tu Hatake prepárate porque tienes 2 días libres antes de tomar tu nuevo cargo".- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, Kakashi suspiro y asintió y después empezaron a salir al cabo que solo quedaron Tsunade, Naruto, Sakura e Ino, y fue el rubio el que hablo.

"Tsunade-sama quisiera preguntarle si el departamento donde vivían mis padres está desocupado".- pregunto el rubio.

"Si nadie lo ha tocado desde entonces, ¿Lo quieres?"- pregunto Tsunade, el rubio asintió y la Hokage saco unos pergaminos y unas llaves de la mesa.- "Bien están son las llaves, y supongo que sabes donde esta, también te doy estos pergaminos que fueron de tus padres es tu legado, además de que en el apartamento encontraras muchos más pergaminos espero te sean útiles".- dijo, el rubio asintió y se despidió de la Hokage junto con sus 2 acompañantes.

**Bueno antes que nada, gracias a los que lo leen y ponen sus comentarios**

**me alegro que sea de su agrado y pues espero seguir teniendo visitas hehe**

**Hope You Like It**

**See You**


	4. Cita, ¿Para tres?

**Aqui de nuevo, y gracias a todos los que lo ven, espero sea de su agrado este fic tanto como a mi**

**ahora, cap 4...**

Capitulo 4 – "Cita, ¿Para tres?"

Ya llevaban un rato caminando, Naruto les pregunto que si lo iban a seguir todo el día a lo que ellas dijeron un sí rotundo entonces el rubio no tuvo de otra que seguir buscando el apartamento de sus padres. Al encontrarlo uso la llave para abrir la puerta y ver el interior, se sorprendió al no verlo tan sucio, algo de polvo nomas pero por lo demás todo estaba como si no hubieran pasado 21 años, las chicas estaban igual y se fueron a inspeccionar un poco el lugar, vieron la sala, el comedor, la cocina, el baño y 2 cuartos uno que parecía de pareja y otro que parecía para un bebe. El rubio se quedo en la sala viendo unas fotos de sus papas unas lagrimas se le salieron pero se las seco al instante y después hizo 2 clones de sombra para que fueran a su antiguo apartamento para traer sus pertenencias. Después fue a buscar a las chicas que las encontró en el cuarto para bebe que supuso que era para él, donde encontró una cuna y varios juguetes las chicas al verlo se alejaron un poco de los objetos y esperaron a que dijera algo.

"Lo tenían muy bien todo para mi llegada".- decía Naruto sonriendo tristemente pero miro a las kunoichis y les dijo.- "Porque no van a sus casas y se cambian y paso por ustedes a eso de las 8 para salir a comer y me ponen al tanto de lo que ha sido de Konoha estos 5 años".- dijo sonriente las kunoichis no se querían ir pero al oír la salida se pusieron contentas y aceptaron pero fue Ino la que pregunto.

"¿Seria como una cita?"- pregunto Ino sonriente, Sakura se sonrojo un poco pero sonrío también, el rubio les devolvió la sonrisa y dijo.

"Una cita solo nosotros 3, no es común pero si, ¿Sí a ustedes no les molesta?"- decía tranquilo, las chicas negaron.- "Entonces nos juntamos en el parque les parece".- dijo el rubio a lo que las chicas asintieron y decidieron salir seguidas del rubio que las acompaño hasta la salida y se despidió de ellas. Naruto suspiro al cerrar la puerta por el trabajo que le tocaba así que hizo 5 clones y ellos se pusieron a hacer el aseo, mientras el miraba los pergaminos que le había dado Tsunade, eran 3 en total, uno donde aprendía la técnica más famosa del Yondaime el Hirashin no Jutsu, otro una carta para él, que pensó era de sus padres y por ultimo uno que decía 'Compromiso'. Le llamo mucho la atención pero decidió abrir la carta de sus padres que decía.

Para nuestro hijo

_Hola hijo, si miras esto es porque algo terrible paso y no pudimos estar contigo más tiempo del que queríamos, lamento lo que tenía que hacer, el sellar al Kyubi en ti y poner todo ese gran peso sobre tus hombros, espero puedas perdonarme y no sabes lo que me duele el no poder estar junto a ti al igual que tu madre._

_Junto a este pergamino vienen adjuntos otros 2 pergaminos, uno donde aprenderás el Hirashin no Jutsu, el Jutsu que me dio el apodo del "Relámpago dorado de Konoha", se que lo dominaras y podrás hasta perfeccionarlo se que lo lograras. Aparte a él viene adjunto un acuerdo entre amigos en el cual dice que estas comprometido desde antes, puede que no sea lo justo pero con quien acepte el trato son buenos amigos míos y puede que te guste mucho, sino quieres aceptar el trato habla con ellos y espero que entiendan que no quisiste aceptar el compromiso, o si quieres saber él porque del compromiso o cosas de tu madre y yo puedes confiar en ellos._

_Hijo te estaremos cuidando desde el cielo tu madre y yo, te deseo lo mejor y espero que protejas la villa como yo lo hice, confío en ti, te queremos mucho._

Namikaze Minato

Uzumaki Kushina

_Pd: En el apartamento donde vivía hay varios pergaminos con Jutsus que te pueden ser utilices, úsalos sabiamente._

Naruto termino de leer con lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa en la cara, miro por la ventana y dijo 'Espero estén orgullos de mí papá, mamá, los amo'. Pensó el rubio, después su atención se dirigió al siguiente pergamino que decía compromiso, esperaba que no fuese malo, pero el ya tenía en mente con quien pasar el resto de su vida, así que decidió abrirlo y en voz alta empezó.

"Compromiso…"- no pudo seguir ya que se quedo impresionado con lo siguiente lo miro por varios minutos dando a entender que no se esperaba eso, guardo el pergamino al tiempo que los clones que habían ido a su antiguo apartamento. Les dijo que hacer y salió del departamento en busca de 2 personas con las cuales tenía que hablar de eso.

Mientras con las chicas, las 2 iban muy calladas, ninguna decía palabra porque no dejaban de pensar en que hacer respecto a su problema, las 2 se dirigían hacia sus apartamentos, ambas al ser ahora mayores, vivían solas y alquilaban un apartamento en el mismo edificio.

"Lo haremos así entonces".- dijo rompiendo el hielo, la rubia la vio y sonrió.

"Hemos madurado, ¿No?".- respondió irónicamente Ino, la rosa la vio con una sonrisa tranquila.

"Es normal, aprendimos de nuestros errores, además a él no lo podemos tratar así, no después de lo que hicimos en el pasado, yo especialmente, por eso quiero hacer las cosas bien, esta vez".- le dijo tranquilamente la rosa.

"No me excluyas, eh, yo también quiero hacer las cosas bien, sobre todo por todo lo bueno que ha hecho tanto por ti como por mi".- dijo un poco ofendida la rubia, la rosa la vio y las 2 se rieron un rato. Después hubo un silencio entre las 2.- "¿Estaremos bien, si escoge a una de las 2?".- pregunto después viendo el cielo.

"No lo sé".- respondió Sakura un poco triste.- "Lo único que quiero es que sea feliz, no importa si es contigo, lo soportare ya que lo que más me gustaría es que fuese feliz, no importa con quien".- respondió después un tanto alegre.

"Tienes razón, entonces hagamos las cosas así".- dijo sonriente la rubia. Llegaron al apartamento de la rubia ya que querían estar bien para su cita.- "Entonces nos vemos en la noche".- dijo despidiendo mientras entraba a la casa, cerró la puerta y se recostó en ella.- "Hare lo que esté a mi alcance, para que ellos estén juntos, puede que sufra por eso pero con verlos felices me es suficiente".- pensó la rubia un poco triste antes de subir a su habitación.- "Disfrutare esta cita al máximo después, ejecutare mi plan, pero yo también quiero estar con él".- pensó después.

En los pasillos del edificio, iba una triste kunoichi rosa sumergida en sus pensamientos antes de llegar a su apartamento.- "Es un sacrificio que debo hacer, ella lo merece más que yo, por eso debo de hacer lo posible para que estén juntos".- pensó mientras entraba a la casa, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su cuarto.- "Hoy disfrutare esta cita, no importa que, y después ejecutare mi plan, aunque quisiera ser yo la que este para el".- pensó después.

Ya era de noche y 2 kunoichis esperaban en el parque a un rubio, una de ellas pelirosa que llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una falta roja encima de ellos, mas una blusa rosa oscura con el símbolo Haruno en la espalda y su pelo suelto. A la par estaba una rubia que llevaba una falda color morado con pantalones grises debajo de ella, mas una blusa lila sin mangas y su pelo recogido por una cola como siempre. Al rato aparece caminando tranquilamente un rubio que al verlas sonríe tranquilamente el llevaba unos pantalones azules, mas camisa negra, en su hombro derecho el símbolo Uzumaki, las chicas al verlo se quedaron impresionadas por cómo se veía sonrieron y el rubio llego hasta ellas y les dijo.

"Hola chicas, se ven muy guapas".-dijo con su sonrisa zorruna las chicas agradecieron y empezaron a caminar.

"Y a donde nos piensas llevar Naruto".-dijo la rubia viéndolo.

"Pues a donde quieren ir, yo soy el nuevo prácticamente así que ustedes serán como mis guías".- respondió simplemente el rubio a lo cual Sakura respondió.

"Si es así, vamos al restaurante que acaban de abrir".- dijo la pelirosa, Ino sonrío y asintió al igual que Naruto que las siguió mientras el contaba alguna que otra anécdota de su viaje.

Llegaron al restaurante y pasaron una noche agradable donde le contaron al rubio como Sasuke tiene un hijo con Karin de 5 años, como Kiba y Hinata se casaron hace 3 años, también de Neji y Tenten que estaban en proceso de boda, donde también estaba Shikamaru con Temari. Naruto se la paso genial con las 2 chicas al igual que ellas, la verdad una noche muy agradable al terminar Naruto pago por todo y salieron de regreso al parque donde se encontraron, al llegar ahí se sentaron en una banca y Sakura cambiaba el tema hacia uno más reciente.

"Y entrenaras toda la semana, o crees estar listo para derrotar a Sasuke".- pregunto la pelirosa.

"Todavía quiero practicar una que otra técnica, será un combate difícil pero divertido también".- decía confiado Naruto.

"Pareces muy confiado, ¿Crees poder ganarle a Sasuke?, si me lo preguntas yo diría que están parejos aunque no te he visto luchar".- decía seria la rubia.

"No te preocupes todas sus dudas se disiparan en una semana, por eso debo practicar para estar listo y poder hacer misiones otra vez".- decía confiado el rubio. La rosa y rubia sonrieron pero recordaron un motivo especial, él porque pidieron que se quedara un poco más.

"Oye Naruto te podemos preguntar algo".- decía nerviosa Sakura.

"Claro, pregunten lo que quieran".- decía tranquilo Naruto.

"Bueno, queríamos preguntarte sobre las cartas, ¿Todo lo que pusiste ahí es cierto, todo?".- dijo nerviosa Ino, esperándose lo peor. Naruto se puso serio y las vio a las 2 como analizándolas, miro al cielo y dijo.

"Cada una en su momento fue verdad, si es lo que quieren saber".- dijo Naruto tranquilo.

"¿En su momento?, entonces ahora ya no te sientes igual".- pregunto Sakura triste.

"Ahora".- dijo Naruto suspirando.- "Ahora es muy complicado, saben cuando venia para acá sabia que hacer, pero hoy me entere de algo que puede ser bueno y malo para mí y para ustedes".- dijo mirando el cielo. Las chicas lo vieron interrogantes.

"¿Qué fue lo que viste o supiste?"- pregunto preocupada la rosa, Naruto las vio a las 2 como pensando en las palabras correctas y dijo.

"Sakura, tu estas comprometida".- dijo Naruto viendo como la rosa se quedaba con la boca abierta, volteo a ver a Ino que estaba igual.- "Ino, tu también, estas comprometida".- le dijo después y vio que las 2 se quedaban aun mas frías por las palabras del rubio. Ellas lo vieron con gran impresión y fue Ino la que hablo.

"¡Como que estamos comprometidas, nuestros padres no nos dijeron nada!"- dijo alterada la rubia.

"Esperaban el momento oportuno".- respondió tranquilamente el rubio, que miro a Ino.-"Pero ahora es un buen momento para ya que las esperan, en casa de los padres de Ino a las 2".- dijo Naruto serio viendo a las 2, y fue Sakura la que hablo.

"No me importa si estoy comprometida, rechazare ese compromiso no quiero terminar con alguien que no conozco ahora que tengo muchas dudas sobre mis sentimientos".- dijo decidida la rosa.- "No quiero casarme, pero también puede ser mi momento de salida para que sean felices".- pensó mientras su mirada se fijo en Ino, que miraba al rubio triste, en eso el rubio la mira.

"Y tu Ino, ¿Hay algo que quieras decir?".- dijo Naruto serio.

"A mí tampoco me importa el compromiso, le dejare en claro a mis padres que no quiero casarme con un desconocido, ahora que siento que puedo ser feliz con la persona que quiero, aunque no me sea correspondido".- dijo triste la rubia mirando el suelo.- "Aunque también puede ser mi momento de salida, y ellos podrán ser felices".- pensó después la rubia mientras una lagrima salía, Sakura vio a su amiga preocupada e intento abrazarla pero Naruto se adelanto y le levanto el rostro para verla a los ojos y le dijo.

"Si quieren una respuesta de sus padres vallan a la casa Yamanaka, ahí las están esperando, y si quieren hablar conmigo de eso estaré entrenando en el campo numero 7, cuando se sientan libres pueden buscarme ahí o en mi casa".- dijo Naruto a la vez de le daba un beso en la mejilla a Ino, se dio la vuelta y a Sakura se lo dio en la frente y se perdió en la noche, las kunoichis se vieron y empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de Ino.

**Otra vez gracias, y ahora esperen el siguiente hehe, hope you like it**


	5. Compromiso, La Verdad

**Sigamos con la historia, ahora veamos la verdad detras de un pasado hehe**

**gracias a los que lo leen y espero sea de su agrado**

Capitulo 5 – "Compromiso, la Verdad"

Al llegar a la casa de los padres de Ino, se encontraron con que sus padres estaban ahí esperándolas, les pidieron que pasaran a la sala mientras sus madres preparaban algo de tomar.

"Bueno, entonces nos pueden decir ¿Cómo es que estamos comprometidas y con quién?"- dijo Ino seria, su papá la vio y le dijo.

"Fue algo que se planeo así, y queríamos lo mejor para ustedes".- dijo Inoichi tranquilo y entonces fue Sakura la que hablo.

"¡Como esperaban eso!, si ya sabemos a quién queremos en nuestra vida pero ustedes no nos dieron ni la elección con quien queríamos estar, fueron y nos comprometieron con un extraño".- respondió Sakura furiosa.

"Tranquila Sakura, y en cuanto a eso pues entonces tienes razón en que no les dimos elección pero lo hicimos de buena fe y puede que hasta nos agradezcan pero también teníamos otro motivo".- respondió Kizashi mirando a su hija, las 2 miraron interrogantes al papá de Sakura.

"¿Un motivo, cuál motivo?"- pregunto tajante la pelirosa.

"Porque es algo que tal vez no entiendan".- dijo Kizashi serio, Sakura e Ino no entendían nada y fue Ino la que pregunto.

"Entonces explíquenos que no entendemos, ¿El compromiso?, ¿Por qué lo hicieron?"- pregunto Ino tajante, los padres esperaron a que sus esposas sirvieran un poco de té para los 6 y las señoras se sentaron a la par de sus esposos, e Inoichi fue el que hablo.

"Pues lo que posiblemente no entiendan es que las 2 están comprometidas con el mismo hombre".- respondió Inoichi tranquilo esperando la reacción de las jóvenes, las cuales dejaron caer los brazos impresionadas. No lo creían se vieron y pensaron, ¿Comprometidas con el mismo?, ¿Por qué?, eran las preguntas, voltearon hacia sus padres para que prosiguieran.

"Todo empezó antes del ataque del Kyubi, Ino apenas tenía semanas de nacida, y nosotros éramos grandes amigos, los 3 somos amigos desde la infancia, y pues Inoichi y yo pensábamos que sería buena idea que si Ino fuese hombre pues que estuviera con la pequeña Sakura, pero al final pues fuiste mujer, una muy bonita beba que solo se comparaba con Sakura, entonces después de eso pensamos en dejar las cosas así pero nuestro amigo también esperaba un bebe y decidimos preguntarle que pensaba, al principio acepto pero la pregunta era con quién, nos mantuvimos un rato meditando y fue Inoichi quien pregunto porque no las 2".- dijo Kizashi esperando que el siguiera.

"La idea me surgió de la nada y la lance esperando haber que pensaban los otros 2, ellos se mantuvieron serios pero fue Kizashi el que dijo, porque no, y esperamos las respuesta de nuestro amigo que dijo que no había problema ya que en su clan se aceptaban hasta 2 esposas solamente, los 3 lo pensamos en si sería bueno para ustedes y pues firmamos los papeles pero no sin dejar en acuerdo en que si alguno de ustedes no se querían casar pues lo aceptaríamos y dejaríamos la felicidad para ustedes".- respondió Inoichi tranquilo.

"Después vino el ataque del Kyubi donde nuestro amigo y su esposa amiga de sus madres murieron protegiendo al pequeño que resulto ser varón. Después de eso no dijimos nada y el niño por petición del consejo no nos dejo adoptarlo más sin embargo lo vimos crecer y siempre que podíamos lo ayudábamos en algo, así fue".- dijo Kizashi tranquilo, las kunoichis se mantuvieron tranquilas esperando el relato y analizándolo, la idea no les gustaba mucho pero querían indagar mas.

"Entonces ¿Por qué no nos dijeron?"- pregunto Sakura ya más tranquila.

"Porque cuando queríamos decirles, nos salieron con que les gustaba el último del clan Uchiha, al verlas tan interesadas preferimos guardarnos el secreto hasta que fuera el momento adecuado".- respondió Inoichi tranquilo, ellas se pusieron un poco tristes pero una pregunta les surgió.

"¿Y lo conocemos?"- pregunto Ino tímida.

"Claro, y nosotros también, bueno es muy conocido en el mundo ninja".- dijo Kizashi tranquilo con una sonrisa al igual que los otros 3 adultos, las chicas empezaron a pensar un poco y algunos nombres como, Lee y Sai saltaban a su cabeza pero no quisieron pensar mucho así que preguntaron de una vez.

"¿Por qué no nos dicen de una vez quien es, y a su amigo también?"- pregunto Sakura impaciente ellos se miraron y dijeron.

"En cuanto a nuestro amigo, lo conocen también en este mundo, fue un héroe para la aldea y reconocido por todos, su nombre".- dijo Kizashi esperando a Inoichi.

"Su nombre es Namikaze Minato".- dijo Inoichi dejando a las kunoichis con la boca abierta sacando sonrisa de sus madres.- "así es chicas, ustedes están comprometidas con Namikaze Naruto".- dijo esperando que ellas procesaran la información.

Se quedaron calladas un rato pensando, "¿Comprometida, con Naruto?" era su único pensamiento, sonrieron inconscientemente pero se vieron las 2 después, "¿Debo dejarlo ir, a pesar de no saber si lo quiero de verdad, sé que me quiere pero con Ino seria feliz ya que ella no lo trato tan mal como yo, pero yo quiero estar con él, qué hago?". Pensaba Sakura, mientras Ino."¿No puedo negarle la felicidad a los 2, pero este sentimiento que tengo quiero ser yo la que este con él, pero también esta Sakura, qué puedo hacer?". Pensó Ino un poco confusa, sus padres se vieron pero fue la mamá de Sakura la que hablo.

"Por eso no se los dijimos así de repente, ¿Lo comparto? Es la pregunta que se hacen pero antes de actuar piénselo bien, y hablen con Naruto, el ya lo hizo con nosotros como ustedes, pero la decisión es de los 3 así que no se preocupes que tienen tiempo".- dijo Mebuki sonriente mientras la mamá de Ino aprobaba lo que decía su amiga y levantaba las tazas de té. Las chicas no dijeron nada en todo el resto de la noche y decidieron irse a sus apartamentos, se despidieron de sus padres y se fueron a sus apartamentos. Los adultos solo las vieron un rato hasta que se fueron de la casa.

"Creo que no se lo esperaban".- dijo Inoichi viendo a Kizashi.

"Claro que no, han de estar muy confundidas".- dijo Kizashi un poco preocupado por su hija.

"Y como no, ellas desde pequeñas han estado muy competitivas con esto del amor, sino recuerden los momentos en los cuales se peleaban como enemigas por el Uchiha, después de su partida las 2 estaban destrozadas y parecía que no lo iban a superar, pero en ese momento llego este chico, y déjenme decirles que desde que el apareció y ellas decidieron aceptarlo en sus vidas, su forma de ver las cosas cambio, Naruto fue un pilar para ambas y no me sorprende que ahora estén así".- dijo la madre de Ino seria.

"Pero si me lo permiten, ellas están enamoradas del chico desde mucho antes".- dijo Inoichi con una sonrisa.

"Sin duda, de tal palo tal astilla".- dijo Mebuki haciendo reír a la mamá de Ino.

"Ellas están enamoradas del muchacho desde hace mucho, ahora sus dudas de que si merecen estar con él, o si la otra es la mejor candidata, espero que no cometan ninguna tontería que haría más infeliz al chico".- dijo Kizashi serio a lo que los demás solo asintieron.

Con las chicas, todo fue silencio, no mediaron palabras mientras se dirigían a sus apartamentos, al llegar solo se dijeron 'Buenas Noches' y nada más, las 2 entraron a sus recamaras se cambiaron y prefirieron dormirse, no sin antes pensar.- "¿Qué voy a hacer?".- pensaron las 2, voltearon a ver por la ventana la noche.- "Naruto".- fue lo que dijeron antes de caer dormidas.

Mientras en la casa del rubio, el ya había llegado y ahora estaba en su cuarto sentado en la cama leyendo el pergamino que le dejo su padre junto con su técnica más famosa, en la cama también habían otros pergaminos con técnicas, algunas de tipo viento, otras tipo agua, también habían de tipo rayo y fuego. Se enfocaba en la técnica más que nada, después de analizarla un rato decidió meditar un poco y una voz lo llamo.

"Hey chico".- decía la voz, Naruto al instante se encontraba en frente de un gran zorro, este no era nada más ni nada menos que el Kyubi.- "Comprendiste el secreto de la técnica".- dijo viendo al rubio.

"No del todo Kurama, hay algunas cosas que no comprendo, pero también hay cosas que debo aprender antes de practicar la técnica y esa es practicar un poco más algunas técnicas de sellado, así ya entenderé mejor como funciona".- dijo Naruto sonriente al zorro.

"Así es chico, mientras no practiques técnicas de sellado se te ara mas difícil aprender, pero aprenderás rápido ya has practicado antes, solo que son muy fáciles tranquilo en un día como mínimo entenderás".- dijo el Kyubi.- "Pero también tendrás que hacer tu propio sellos, y darlos a los kunais".- dijo confundiendo al rubio.

"A que te refieres con eso".- dijo Naruto viendo a Kurama.

"Veras, las técnicas tipo sellado, la mayoría de ellas llevan algún detalle personal, a la vez que su chacra, por eso cuando aprendas estas técnicas puede que hagas un nuevo sello para el Hirashin, por eso no puedes usar los kunais de tu padre todavía, te será más difícil sentir el chacra de tu padre ya que nunca lo has sentido, y te será más fácil el tuyo".- dijo el Kyubi viendo al rubio.

"Ahora lo entiendo, eso era lo que no entendía de la técnica, gracias Kurama, me ayudaste mucho".- dijo el rubio muy feliz.

"No hay de que chico, solo déjame salir de vez en cuando a estirar las patas".- dijo mientras se estiraba un poco.

"De acuerdo".- dijo desapareciendo del lugar y abriendo los ojos se encontró en su cuarto se levanto de su cama e hizo un par de sellos, se mordió el dedo del cual salió un poco de sangre y puso su mano en el suelo y exclamo.- "Jutsu de Invocación".- se creó una nube de humo y de la cual salió Kurama pero del tamaño de Akamaru de cuando era pequeño, con una cola nomas".

"Gracias ahora si me disculpas".- dijo mientras se retiraba del cuarto y dejaba al rubio que guardaba los pergaminos, después se dispuso a dormir no sin antes pensar.

"Sakura e Ino, que dilema".- Pensó mientras sonreía y dormía plácidamente.

**Como dije, espero les haya gustado y otra vez**

**gracias a los que lo ven**

**See You**


	6. Una Misión, la Serpiente sigue viva

**Y aqui esta el nuevo capi, espero les guste...**

Capitulo 6 – "Una misión, la Serpiente sigue viva"

Era un nuevo día en Konoha y en el apartamento de un rubio, este se despertaba dispuesto a empezar con su entrenamiento.

"Bien, primero debo de ir a comprar alimentos y desayunar para no morirme de hambre".- dijo el rubio mientras se ponía su tradicional pantalón naranja, ahora más largo, y una camisa negra con el símbolo de Konoha en el. Se fue a hacia el mercado de Konoha a comprar sus alimentos.

Mientras en el departamento de Sakura, ella ya estaba desayunando y se preparaba para salir hacia el hospital.

"Bueno, hoy tengo turno en el hospital, lo mejor será tranquilizarme y distraerme un poco, tengo mucho tiempo para pensar que hacer con esto del compromiso".- Pensó la kunoichi mientras terminaba su desayuno y salía directo al hospital. Al llegar se encontró con Shizune que inmediatamente le dijo que tenía que operar de urgencia a lo cual ella asintió y se fue a preparar.- "Sin duda será un día largo".- Pensó mientras caminaba ya vestida hacia el salón de operaciones.

En otra parte, mejor dicho en la entrada de el apartamento de Ino ella ahora salía de su casa y saltaba de casa en casa en dirección de la torre Hokage ya que la citaron para una misión muy temprano. Se dirigió a toda prisa hacia a la torre y entro cuando la Hokage le dio autorización.

"Buenos días, Tsunade-sama, ¿Qué tipo de misión es esta vez?- pregunto viendo a Tsunade que estaba sentada tranquila en su escritorio, le entrego un papel a Ino donde le especificaba que tipo de misión era.

"Iras ver de qué se trata este nuevo tipo de serpiente que apareció en la Aldea de la Hierba, se nos fue solicitada nuestra ayuda debido al avance de ustedes, pero esta vez iras sola, Sakura está atendiendo en el hospital y no te podrá acompañar, confió en ti para que puedas encontrar la cura al veneno Ino".- dijo sonriente la Hokage.

"Hai, no la decepcionare Hokage-sama".- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia y salía a su nueva misión.

Iba saltando de casa en casa hasta que desde arriba de una casa vio a Naruto caminar con bolsas de comida en su mano.- "Naruto".- Pensó mientras se llevaba la mano al corazón.- "¿Qué debo hacer, será que me quieres como quieres a Sakura, o será mejor dejarle el camino libre para que ustedes dos estén juntos al fin?".- Pensó mientras lo veía caminar hasta que lo vio detenerse.

Naruto iba tan distraído que no se había dado cuenta que lo observaban, al fin al darse cuenta que era observado volteo hacia atrás pero no encontró a nadie, miro a todas partes y tampoco encontró nada, iba a darse la vuelta cuando capto un olor muy peculiar en el aire, con el entrenamiento con el Kyubi en esos 5 años, sus sentidos habían incrementado su capacidad, al principio no lo reconoció pero después de un rato capto el olor a flores que estaba en el ambiente y solo un nombre se le vino a la mente.- "Ino".- Pensó algo triste el rubio al no encontrarse con la rubia, decidió reanudar su camino hacia su hogar.

Ya han pasado 2 días desde que Ino se fue a su misión, en ese tiempo Kakashi fue nombrado nuevo Hokage de Konoha ante la mirada de todos los habitantes.

Naruto se ha pasado estos días practicando jutsus y perfeccionando la técnica de su padre, supo de parte de Tsunade que Ino había ido en una misión y que posiblemente regresaría en 2 días más, y que Sakura se pasaba ayudando en el hospital. Se quedo un poco tranquilo y triste al saber que sus 2 personas más importantes estaban bien, pero no tenerlas cerca le hacía poner triste ya que las necesitaba y ahora se daba cuenta de eso.

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde cuando Sakura salió del hospital terminando su turno en el hospital y decidió llegar temprano a casa así que uso sus habilidades ninja para ir saltando de casa en casa, pero se detuvo en una, al poder visualizar a un rubio caminar tranquilamente por las calles.- "Naruto".- Pensó algo triste la rosa, en todo el tiempo en el hospital no dejaba de pensar que debía hacer con el compromiso.-" ¿Debo dejarte ir, para que por fin seas feliz con alguien que te quiere y que no te hará daño como yo te lo cause alguna vez, o estar a tu lado como siempre debió ser?".- Pensó triste Sakura mientras lo veía avanzar por la calles hasta que se detuvo.

Naruto se sentía observado así que decidió volver a revisar quien era esta vez, pero al igual que hace 2 días no encontró a nadie, suspiro cansado e iba a reanudar su camino pero un olor lo detuvo, un dulce olor a pétalos de cerezo, y solo un nombre se le paso por la cabeza.- "Sakura".- Pensó triste al no ver a la rosa tampoco por ahí, decidió no darle más rienda suelta al asunto y decidió seguir su camino.

Siguió caminando por unos minutos más hasta que entro a las calles del antiguo barrio Uchiha, viendo una casa grande en frente de él, se acerco a ella y toco a la puerta, espero un poco hasta que la puerta se abrió y de ella salió una peliroja, con gafas de casi su misma edad, al verlo no lo reconoció pero después solo sonrió.

"Hola Karin, ha pasado tiempo".- dijo Naruto sonriente, la peliroja abrazo al rubio y lo invito a pasar a su casa.

"Ha pasado Naruto, mírate estas más alto desde la última vez que te vi".- dijo Karin mirando al rubio.

"Y yo la última vez que te vi, tenias un poco de panza".- dijo haciendo reír a la peliroja, se sentaron en la sala de la casa para hablar.

"Y que te trae por acá, Sasuke no está".- dijo Karin viendo su anillo de compromiso. La verdad después de regresar a Konoha Sasuke lo primero que hizo fue ir a la cárcel ya que ahí iba a pasar su condena momentánea, pero gracias a un permiso de la Hokage, se dirigió a hacia el antiguo apartamento del rubio donde se encontró con Karin, al verla se impresiono ya que ella tenía 5 meses de embarazo, después de hablar un poco y de que Sasuke le pidiera perdón, el cual ella concedió, ella le dijo que él iba a ser papá, después de los exámenes hechos por Tsunade se confirmo que Sasuke era el padre, Sasuke estaba muy feliz, tanto que le dijo a Karin que haría lo posible por que volviera a confiar en él, y también se enamoraría de ella. Todo eso paso hace 5 años y viven una vida tranquila donde Sasuke hizo valer su palabra y ahora estaban y casados y él se había enamorado de ella.

"Si por eso es que vine, no creo que Sasuke no te haiga contado de nuestro combate".- dijo Naruto haciendo recordar a la peliroja.

"Es cierto, se me olvido por eso casi no pasa tiempo en la casa, me deja al niño a mi sola".- dijo Karin pensando en cómo tratar al azabache después de esto.

"Hablando de pequeño, ¿Dónde está?"- dijo Naruto, pero antes de que Karin dijera algo, una puerta se abrió y de ella salió un pequeño de 4 años, con el pelo azabache y ojos negros, el vivo retrato de Sasuke, iba a hablar pero no pudo al ver que su mamá no estaba sola.

"Itachi, preséntate que él es alguien muy importante".- dijo Karin viendo al azabache.

"Buenas Noches, mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi, mucho gusto".- dijo el pequeño haciendo una reverencia a Naruto, el cual sonrió y se acerco al pequeño, se agacho para que dar a su altura y le dijo.

"Eres el vivo retrato de tu papá, bueno mi nombre es Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, mucho gusto".- dijo Naruto poniéndole la mano al niño en la cabeza, el cual lo vio sorprendido.

"Usted es el señor Naruto, mi tío Naruto".- dijo Itachi con unas lagrimas en los ojos, Naruto miro a Karin la cual sonrió, el sonrió también y devolvió la mirada al pequeño.

"Pues sí, soy tú tío Naruto".- dijo Naruto sonriente el niño el cual abrazo, el niño muy feliz le empezó a preguntar a su tío de todo el cual respondía sonriente, al rato Karin le dijo al niño que se fuera a lavar para comer, el niño feliz fue a lavarse, Naruto vio a Karin y le dijo.

"Sasuke te conto, verdad".- dijo Naruto mirando a la peliroja la cual sonrió y asintió.

"Si, y la verdad no se qué parentesco tengamos, pero provenimos del mismo Clan, y tu, mi hijo y yo somos los últimos descendientes de ellos, Tsunade-sama me dijo que ella también, pero que su sangre no era tan pura como la de nosotros 3.- dijo Karin viendo al rubio.

"La verdad, no importa pero somos primos y eso es lo importante y estoy agradecido de que tenga familia y tan cerca".- dijo Naruto sonriente.- "Por cierto el pequeño, se parece al Sasuke de pequeño, ese niñito que era antes de lo que paso con el Clan Uchiha".- dijo viendo por donde se había ido el pequeño.

"Sasuke me conto algo igual, bueno nos acompañas a cenar".- dijo Karin sonriente caminando hacia a la cocina seguida del rubio.

"Claro, pero que sea rápido, Kakashi me cito para algo importante".- dijo Naruto viendo a la peliroja.

Disfrutaron la cena, pero como dijo el rubio se tenía que ir a ver al nuevo Hokage, se despidió de los 2 y prometió volver a visitarlos a lo cual el pequeño se puso feliz. El rubio saltaba de casa en casa hasta llegar a las puertas de la torre Hokage subió hasta la oficina donde toco la puerta y entro. Ahí encontró a Kakashi ya dispuesto a salir pero al ver al rubio se sentó otra vez.

"Cierra que lo que te tengo que decir solo debe estar entre nosotros".- dijo Kakashi serio, el rubio asintió y creó una barrera anti sonido a lo cual Kakashi siguió.- "Tengo una misión de rango S, no se la doy a un genin, pero tú eres un caso especial, estas a punto de convertirte en Jounin, y esta misión solo la puedes hacer tu, tu tiempo es de 3 días, no antes, no después, aceptas".- dijo viendo al rubio.

"Acepto".- dijo Naruto serio, Kakashi saco un papel y se lo entrego al rubio, el cual vio a Kakashi sorprendido.

"Tu misión, es capturar y en este caso asesinar a Kabuto".- dijo Kakashi serio.- "Se le vio cerca de donde encontraron a Sasuke la primera vez después de que regresaste de tu viaje con Jiraiya, ve y lo encontraras, saldrás en la mañana entendido".- dijo viendo al rubio el cual asintió y se despidió diciendo que no dijera nada a nadie acerca del tipo de misión.

Naruto salió de la torre con solo un pensamiento en la cabeza. "Es momento de matar a la serpiente, y probar mis habilidades".- Pensó, sonriendo mientras regresaba a su casa.

**Y pues gracias a los que leen el fic, espero sea de su agrado...**

**See You**


	7. Cazando a la Serpiente

**capi nuevo**

**con un poco de accion, espero les guste**

Capitulo 7 – "Cazando a la Serpiente"

Era un nuevo día en Konoha, el sol apenas comenzaba a salir, pero en la casa de un rubio, él se estaba preparando para su misión especial, se preparo para salir mientras se miraba en el espejo, el llevaba un traje de Jounin normal, también llevaba su ya tradicional porta kunais más, una mochila de viaje pequeña. Pero le faltaba su banda la cual saco de un cajón que estaba en la mesa pero esa no era su banda ninja, era la de su padre. La verdad es que Ino y Sakura le querían devolver las bandas que había dejado hace 5 años pero el rubio dijo que era un regalo para ellas que se las quedaran. El rubio no quiso ponérsela en la frente así que prefirió ponérsela en su brazo izquierdo, más el símbolo Uzumaki tradicional que desde hace mucho llevaba en su brazo derecho. Ahora si todo listo, salió de su casa para caminar tranquilamente hasta las puertas de Konoha, al llegar dio un suspiro y empezó a correr en el bosque.

Llevaba aproximadamente 4 horas de viaje, en las cuales solo se había parado 3 veces a tomar un poco de agua, Se estaba aproximando a salir del bosque, cuando sintió 3 chacras no muy fuertes cerca de él, paro en ese instante y cerró los ojos para meditar. Mientras las 3 figuras que seguían al rubio se detuvieron al verlo parado sin hacer nada intentaron atacarlo por sorpresa y atacaron al rubio, que hizo unas posiciones de manos y dijo.

"Elemento Viento: Gran Tornado".- exclamo el rubio mientras sacaba un kunai y alrededor de él se juntaba una gran cantidad de viento y hacia un tornado en donde estaba el rubio. 2 de las figuras anticiparon esto y escaparon pero el tercero no tuvo tanta suerte y terminó adentro del tornado, Al terminar el Jutsu el sujeto cayó al suelo inconsciente y con varias cortaduras que lo hacían sangrar muy rápido, sin duda moriría en un rato más. Los otros 2 vieron impresionados al rubio que abrió los ojos pero al abrirlos, también apareció un color rojo rodeando sus ojos, y en sus ojos azules eran reemplazados por un amarillo y una raya negra en medio de sus ojos, El Modo Sabio estaba activado, el rubio vio a las otras 2 figuras que parecían asustados.

"¿Qué es lo quieren?"- pregunto viendo al que parecía líder.

"Acabar contigo".- dijo simplemente mientras sacaban unos pergaminos y de ellos salían 2 espadas una para cada uno y se iban a por el rubio que sonrió y volvió a hacer sellos con las manos y decía.

"Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Llamas de Fénix"- dijo mientras de su boca salían llamaradas, que hacían retroceder a los individuos que no se fijaron que por atrás aparecían otros 2 rubios y cada uno traía una esfera de chacra rotativa en su mano cuando estaban cerca de ellos la bola se hizo más grande y los 2 exclamaban.

"Arte Sabio: Odama Rasengan"- exclamaron los 2 antes de golpear a sus contrincantes y mandarlos hacia los arboles y dejarlos inconscientes. El rubio original sonrió e hizo desaparecer a los 2 clones y perdía el Modo Sabio, y volvía a su búsqueda.

Después de media hora de caminar salió del bosque, y ahora se dirigió planicie hacia adelante hasta llegar al lugar por donde habían entrado la primera vez.

"Como me gustaría poder controlar la tierra".- dijo Naruto mientras pensaba como entrar, después de pensar se le ocurrió investigar y para eso invoco a 3 zorros a los cuales les dijo que buscaran una entrada, los 3 zorros asintieron mientras empezaban a buscar. Después de un rato volvieron con Naruto y le contaron que habían encontrado una entrada no muy lejos, el rubio asintió y siguió a los zorros y se encontró con una puerta abierta, suspiro y entro por la puerta al lugar que era alumbrado por velas.

"Recuerdan el olor verdad".- les dijo a los zorros los cuales asintieron y empezaron a olfatear seguidos del rubio que se mantenían atentos. Después de caminar y revisar casi todas las habitaciones, llegaron a una donde parecía un laboratorio. El rubio fue investigando un poco viendo todo tipo de pócimas, mas pergaminos abiertos pero no había rastro de Kabuto. Uno de los zorros se acerco a Naruto con una nota en el hocico el cual el rubio vio y abrió y empezó a leer la nota.

"_Enfrentémonos al norte de la Aldea de los Arrozales al medio día, te estaré esperando Naruto-kun, Kabuto"_

Naruto arrugo el papel y lo tiro al piso, vio el lugar y decidió guardar todos los pergaminos que estaban ahí, para ello los reunió a todos y los sello en un solo pergamino, sonrió al ver el progreso que había hecho con las técnicas de sellado y se lo dio a uno de los zorros con orden de regresar a Konoha y darle el pergamino a Kakashi personalmente. Mientras el destruía todo el lugar sin dejar restos de que ahí había una base. Salió del lugar y miro a su alrededor para percatarse donde estaba y cuál era la ruta más cercana para llegar a esa Aldea. Suspiro y empezó su camino hacia la Aldea de las Arrozales.

Mientras en Konoha, una chica de cabello largo rubio y ropa morada entraba a Konoha y se disponía a ir hacia la torre Hokage a dar su informe, al llegar por ahí se topo con Sakura que iba en la misma dirección se vieron serias por un momento hasta que la pelirosa hablo.

"Qué bueno que regresaste, supongo que vienes a dar tu reporte no Ino-puerca"- decía con una sonrisa burlona, que contagio a Ino.

"Así es frentona, y tu a que viniste".- dijo devolviendo el insulto, mientras las 2 entraban a la torre,

"Bueno venia a ver si había alguna misión pequeña, me estoy aburriendo en el hospital".- dijo suspirando de cansancio Sakura.

"Ya veo, tal vez encuentre algo que hacer".- dijo animando a su amiga, llegaron a la oficina y tocaron esperaron la confirmación antes de entrar, y al hacerlo vieron a Kakashi con una pila de papeles y Anko recostada en el sillón viendo a Kakashi.

"Buenos días, Anko-sensei, Hokage-sama".- dijeron al unisonó ganándose la atención de Kakashi.

"Aquí está mi informe sobre la misión".- dijo Ino entregándole un pergamino a Kakashi que solo lo vio con tristeza y dijo.

"Mas papeleo, porque a mí".- dijo llorando cómicamente haciendo reír a las kunoichis.- "Bueno, me alegro que te fuera bien".- dijo viendo a la rubia, y después vio a la rosa.- "Y ¿Qué se te ofrece Sakura?"- pregunto después.

"Vine a ver si había alguna misión fácil de realizar, me aburro en el hospital".- dijo suspirando la pelirosa.

"Lo siento Sakura, no tengo ninguna en especial para ti".- dijo poniendo triste a Sakura.

"Bueno ya que, bueno Ino mañana me ayudaras en el hospital".- decía caminando hacia la puerta pero un viento hizo detenerla al igual que la rubia al ver a un zorro con un pergamino en la boca.

"Traigo esto para usted Kakashi, es de Naruto-sama".- dijo el zorro, las 2 chicas al oír el nombre de Naruto se voltearon y acercaron a Kakashi que leía el informe que le había entregado y el pergamino aparte".

"Gracias amigo, dile a Naruto que tenga cuidado".- le dijo al zorro antes de desaparecer.

"¿Dónde está Naruto?"- exclamaron las 2 kunoichis viendo a Kakashi, el cual abrió el pergamino y del cual salieron muchos de ellos de el llenando el escritorio de Kakashi.

"Naruto está en una misión especial, pero no se preocupen regresara posiblemente mañana".- dijo sonriente a las 2 kunoichis.- "En cuanto a esto, Sakura quiero que te encardes del estudio de esto y me des un informe de lo que contiene, Ino te ayudara si quiere". Dijo viendo a la rubia, la cual afirmo y agarraba algunos pergaminos al igual que la pelirosa y salían directo a la casa de esta.

"¿Crees que Naruto esté bien?"- pregunto Ino preocupada.

"Tranquila, lo está ya sabes cómo es él".- dijo Sakura sonriente, tranquilizando a Ino.

Paso aproximadamente 7 horas Naruto caminando y corriendo para llegar a la Aldea de los Arrozales, ahora estaba cerca de ella, agotado y hambriento de no parar a comer ni un rato. Entro al pueblo y rápidamente busco donde pasar la noche, iba buscando tranquilamente hasta que oyo que lo llamaban por atrás.

"¿Naruto?".- oyó a sus espaldas, volteó a ver quién era y se sorprendió de ver a una muchacha de su edad con el cabellos largo y anaranjado, casi su estatura con ojos negros, ella llevaba una ropa cómoda, unos shorts ninja negros con una falda roja, una blusa azul y un chaleco gris. Al principio no pareció reconocerla pero, al hacer un poco de recuerdo y de acordarse donde estaba solo un nombre se le vino a la mente.

"Sasame".- dijo suave, la chica sonrió y corrió a abrazar al rubio que acepto el abrazo.

"Cuanto tiempo no, ¿Cómo has estado, y que haces por estos rumbos?".- dijo Sasame mientras se separaba de él y lo miraba.

"Bueno estoy de misión y pues pare por acá porque no tenía donde pasar la noche".- dijo el rubio.

"Pues entonces, que te parece si te quedas en mí apartamento, no es muy grande pero es cómoda así me cuentas que has hecho en este tiempo".- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar seguida del rubio. Llegaron al apartamento y Sasame le dijo donde quedarse, el rubio fue a dejar sus cosas y cuando volvió vio que Sasame le estaba sirviendo comida, el rubio agradeció y empezó a comer junto a ella.

Pasaron casi 2 horas desde que el rubio empezó a contarle toda su vida, su viaje con Jiraiya, su regreso, la destrucción de Konoha, como se convirtió en héroe, tanto de su aldea como del mundo ninja en la guerra, y por último su misión.

"Valla, vuelves a donde mismo para terminar lo que dejaste pendiente hace casi 8 años".- dijo Sasame viendo al rubio.

"Si pero mañana terminare con todo, pero ahora tu dime, que has hecho con tu vida".- dijo esperando a que ella relatara su vida. Después de que terminara de hablar de su vida, hablaron cosas triviales, hasta que Sasame empezó a acercarse a Naruto.

"Y dime Naruto, ¿Tienes novia?".- pregunto de repente.

"Novia, novia no, si se puede decir".- dijo recordando su dilema. Sasame lo miro confundida.

"No te entiendo".- dijo viendo al rubio el cual sonrió y le dijo.

"Es algo complicado de decir, es más no sé si es verdad pero novia no tengo, pero estoy comprometido".- dijo Naruto viendo como Sasame abría los ojos sorprendía y le contaba todo lo que había pasado con eso.

"Vaya, comprometido con 2 chicas que suerte".- dijo con un poco de tristeza.- "Que suerte tienen ellas".- susurro para que el rubio no le oyera.

"Así dicen".- dijo el rubio viendo a Sasame.

"Y, ¿Tú las quieres?".- dijo esperando respuesta del rubio.

"Mucho, solo espero que todo esto termine bien y no herir a ninguna de las 2".- dijo el rubio algo triste, Sasame lo vio triste por un momento pero sonrió después y dejo que el rubio siguiera.-"Bueno es momento de dormir, necesitare las fuerzas para mañana, gracias otra vez Sasame que pases feliz noche".- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y se retiraba a su habitación dejando a una Sasame sonrojada.

"Bueno era de esperarse que no estuviera sin chica, bueno seguiré buscando y el seguirá siendo mi amigo".- Pensó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su cuarto también.

En el del rubio estaba él, acostado en su cama viendo el techo y un pensamiento se le cruzo antes de dormir.- "Mañana acabare contigo".- Pensó antes de dormí.

**bueno como siempre gracias a los que ven el fic, espero este sea de su agrado**

**Hope You Like It**

**See You**


	8. Naruto vs Edo Tensei

**Es momento de un poco de accion, espero sea de su agrado...**

Capitulo 8 – "Naruto vs Edo Tensei"

Era un nuevo día en la aldea de los Arrozales, y en un apartamento de esta aldea podemos ver como un rubio estaba en su cama sentado meditando un poco y hablando con su biju.

"Entonces que me aconsejas para enfrentarme a Kabuto".- dijo Naruto viendo al Kyubi.

"Lo importante es que han pasado 5 años desde que lo viste la ultima vez, posiblemente sea más fuerte, y ahora tenga más control sobre su modo Sabio".- dijo Kurama recordando a Kabuto.

"A de saber nuevos jutsus, aparte de que tiene el Edo Tensei por lo cual debo de andar con cuidado".- dijo suspirando el rubio.- "Si quiero ganarle debo de preocuparme de esos 2 primero, Edo Tensei y Modo Sabio, pero le puedo ganar, yo también me he vuelto fuerte además no estoy solo".- dijo sonriendo viendo al gran zorro de nueve colas el cual sonrió maliciosamente.

"Ya sabes chico, si me necesitas solo tienes que invocarme".- dijo Kurama a lo que el rubio asintió, iba a hablar pero sintió como alguien lo llamaba así que se despidió de Kurama y abría los ojos para encontrarse con Sasame cerca de él con sus manos en sus hombros.

"¿Qué sucede Sasame?"- pregunto el rubio viendo a la chica, la cual se sonrojo por la posición en la que estaba.

"Bueno te he estado llamando pero no respondías entonces te tuve que mover".- se excuso la chica.

"Si perdón, meditaba un poco, bueno entonces que era lo que necesitabas".- dijo el rubio levantándose de la cama mientras Sasame se apartaba un poco.

"Que el desayuno ya va a estar listo".- dijo viendo al chico sonreír.

"Bueno, me daré una ducha no te molesta que me bañe verdad".- dijo viendo a la chica la cual negó con la cabeza y le indicaba al rubio donde estaba el baño.

2 horas después Naruto se encontraba afuera del apartamento de Sasame con su equipaje listo, volteó hacia la puerta para despedirse de la chica.

"Bueno, otra vez gracias por tu hospitalidad, vendré a visitarte más seguido supongo".- dijo el rubio sonriendo.

"Gracias a ti, por todo la verdad, ten mucho cuidado en tu misión y espero no sea la última vez que nos veamos, salúdame a Sakura-san y dile que la felicito".- dijo sonrojada dándole un abrazo al rubio que se sonrojo un poco por lo dicho y el abrazo de la chica.

"Gracias, se alegrara de saber de ti".- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo, se aparto un poco y dijo.-"Bueno momento de partir".- dijo mientras se separaba de ella pero no se espero que la chica no lo soltara mas bien, se acercaba a su rostro y depositaba un suave beso en los labios del chico que se paralizo al ver lo que hizo.- "Sasame yo…".- el rubio no sabía que decir, pero la chica le puso un dedo en los labios.

"Shh, esto será entre nosotros, pero me alegro que ya tengas a alguien especial, fue un beso de la suerte, regresa con bien".- dijo la chica sonrojada y sonriente mientras se separaba de él. El rubio se recompuso y se despidió de Sasame que lo veía alejarse.- "Por lo menos un beso, algo es algo.-"Pensó la chica sonriendo.

Naruto iba todavía sonrojada de lo que hizo Sasame, y era víctima de la burla de su compañero. Después de salir de la aldea se volvió a concentrar en su misión y siguió un rato más hasta que llego a una planicie en la cual se detuvo y miro al cielo para comprobar si todavía faltaba tiempo.

"A juzgar por la posición del sol, faltara una media hora para mediodía".- dijo mientras se sentaba y volvía a meditar.

Paso la media hora y el rubio no se había movido de donde estaba hasta que sintió 2 chakras acercarse a él, las figuras siguieron acercándose a gran velocidad y una de ellas se lanzo hacia él, el rubio rápidamente se aparto de ahí y veía que por la fuerza del golpe se creaba un pequeño cráter. "No tiene la misma fuerza de Sakura".- dijo el rubio levantando la vista a los 2 sujetos y se sorprendió al ver a un chico de cabello blanco y a otro más grande que salía del cráter con el cabello naranja.

"Suigetsu y Jugo".- fue lo único que dijo Naruto al ver a los 2 ex miembros de Taka.

"Lo lamentamos Naruto, pero la maldita serpiente nos revivió y nos quito la habilidad de controlar nuestros actos".- dijo Suigetsu viendo al rubio y se lanzo contra él con la espada de Zabuza en su mano. Rápidamente Naruto saco un kunai de 3 puntas de su porta kunais y peleaba como podía contra la gran espada, Naruto estaba tan concentrado en la pelea que casi recibe un golpe de jugo que tenia activado el poder de la marca de maldición activado pero no completo.

"Esto no será fácil".- exclamo el rubio a la vez que hacia una pose de manos y con sus dedos formaba una cruz y creaba un clon el cual se lanzo contra Suigetsu y el original peleaba con Jugo.- "Ellos no saben jutsus así que usare solo taijutsu para pelear".- exclamaba a la vez que a la par de él aparecía un clon de sombra con el Modo Sabio activado, el clon desapareció y ahora el rubio original tenía el modo Sabio. Las peleas eran duras, pero el rubio parecía en ventaja, Jugo estaba en fase completa del sello pero parecía que no le hacía nada al rubio que en un movimiento rápido hizo unos sellos y ponía su mano por unos instantes en el cuello de su oponente en el cual aparecía un símbolo en forma de dragón, Jugo no lo noto y siguió peleando. Mientras con Suigetsu la cosa era igual, hasta que con un movimiento ágil de su espada pudo conectar un golpe certero que haría desaparecer el clon, el original vio esto y le dio una patada a Jugo alejándolo y corría acercándose a Suigetsu mientas este no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba y esperaba a que el clon se hiciera humo, pero el clon sonrió y en vez de hacerse humo, fueron rayos los que salieron de él en dirección de Suigetsu electrocutándolo y dejándolo agotado, puso una rodilla en el suelo mientras se recuperaba, pero Naruto ya estaba detrás de él y con los mismo sellos que le aplico a Jugo lo hizo de igual forma con Suigetsu en el cuello y la misma marca aparecía. El rubio se alejo un poco y saco 2 pergaminos los cuales extendió y dijo.

"Técnica de Sellado: Sello del Dragón maldito".- dijo y el sello que tenían tanto Suigetsu y Jugo se extendía por todo su cuerpo y extraía su alma y las llevaba directo al pergamino sellándolos.- "Ahora si chicos, que descansen en paz".- dijo mientras los sellos desaparecían de las manos del rubio. "¡Aparece de una maldita vez Kabuto!"- grito el rubio viendo a todos lados.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Kabuto con su capa que le cubría todo, este al oír el grito sonrió maliciosamente y dijo.- "Tranquilo Naruto-kun, ya me enfrentaras por ahora diviértete con mis marionetas.-"Exclamo maliciosamente mientras en el campo donde estaba el rubio aparecían 6 ataúdes.

El rubio lucho con todo lo que tenia contra las 6 personas que le había tocado luchar, estaba algo agotado pero logro sellarlas gracias a su técnica. En eso oye unos pasos voltea y se encuentra con la persona que había convocado a todos ellos.

"Bien hecho Naruto-kun, has superado mis expectativas".- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Tranquilo guardo lo mejor para ti, así que prepárate porque voy con todo".- exclamo Naruto poniéndose en pose de batalla.

"Tranquilo, hay alguien a quien quiero que enfrentes primero, créeme me lo agradecerás después."- dijo sonriente Kabuto y a la par de el aparecía otro ataúd, y de él salía un hombre con una cabellera larga blanca, mas una ropa verde con chaleco rojo y marcas rojas en la cara. Naruto no sabía que decir ante la persona que estaba frente a él, sentía odio por Kabuto por hacerle esto, pero sentía felicidad de poder verlo otra vez.

"Naruto, cuánto tiempo no".- exclamo sonriente la figura.

"Ero-Sennin".- fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio.

"Lamento encontrarme así contigo, pero este tonto me encontró en el lago y me resucito, y ahora no puedo controlar mis actos, pero demuéstrame todo lo que has aprendido desde que nos vimos".- exclamo sonriente el peliblanco, a lo cual el rubio sonrió y asintió y empezaban a luchar.

Primero un taijutsu muy avanzado por ambos parecían al mismo nivel, y no había uno que diera un golpe certero, hasta que en un descuido de Jiraiya, Naruto logro darle un golpe en el estomago.

"Nada mal, al fin logras golpearme".- exclamo sonriente el sannin y volvía a la carga, Naruto algo cansado del taijutsu prefirió atacar ahora con ninjutsu, e hizo sellos y exclamo.

"Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Llamas de Fénix".- exclamo mientras de su boca salían llamaradas hacia Jiraiya, que esquivaba y hacia sellos para contraatacar al rubio.

"Elemento Fuego: Bala de Fuego".- exclamo mientras esta se dirigía a gran velocidad al rubio que esquivo por poco pero no se fijo que otra venia hacia él, la cual choco con el pero al que le dio se desapareció en una nube de humo. Jiraiya se sorprendió y atrás de él escucho.

"Elemento Viento: Viento Divino".- de atrás de él se formaron pequeños tornados que dieron directamente al peliblanco pero se regenero rápidamente.

"No está mal, pero sigamos".- dijo mientras su pelo se hacía más grande.- "Jutsu: Melena de León Salvaje".- exclamo mientras su pelo se dirigía a Naruto que esquivaba con algo de dificultad, una de ellas agarro la pierna del rubio y lo azoto violentamente contra el suelo. El peliblanco se fue encima del rubio y haciendo sellos exclamo.- "Elemento Fuego: Gran Bala de Fuego".- exclamo mientras disparaba al rubio que se esperaba eso y había hecho sellos con las manos y exclamaba.

"Elemento Agua: Jutsu del Espejo de Agua".- exclamo mientras en frente de él aparecía un espejo de agua que reflejaba a Jiraiya y la bola de fuego y del espejo saliera la misma chocando ambas técnicas y creando una gran pantalla de humo. Al despejarse se puede ver a Jiraiya parado como si nada, y a Naruto en frente de él con algunos metros de distancia.

"Es increíble que aprendieras una de las técnicas más famosas del Tercer Mizukage, ni tampoco que pudieras controlar 3 elementos, sin duda eres un gran shinobi".- dijo Jiraiya orgulloso de su ahijado. Pero después hizo unos sellos y se mordía el dedo y exclamaba.- "Jutsu de Invocación".- de la cual salían 2 pequeñas ranas que se miraron confundidas viendo al rubio, voltearon y vieron a Jiraiya a la par de ellos.

"Jiraiya-chan".- exclamaron las 2.

"Hola Ma, Pa, ayúdenme a darle el último examen a Naruto".- dijo el peliblanco mientras sonreirá y veía al rubio con los ojos cerrados, las 2 ranas subieron a los hombros y asintieron mientras concentraban su chakra con el de Jiraiya y activaba el Modo Sabio.- "Bien estoy listo".- dijo viendo al rubio pero se sorprendió al verlo con el Modo Sabio también pero de diferente forma que el.

"No será fácil Jiraiya-chan, ese chico perfecciono el Modo Sabio así que será muy difícil que ganes".- dijo Pa a lo que Jiraiya sonrió.

Lo que ninguno vio, ni siquiera Kabuto fue que el rubio había hecho unos sellos y ponía su palma en el suelo en el cual se creaba un sellos que desapareció después, después se concentro en ganar energía natural.

La batalla comenzó otra vez ahora con taijutsu, pero rápidamente volvió a ninjutsu.

"Arte Sabio: Bombardero de Agujas de Cabello".- exclamaba mientras disparaba hacia el rubio el cual hizo sellos rápido y exclamo.

"Elemento Viento: Gran Tornado".- para protegerse de las agujas las cuales se estrellaron con el tornado que rodeaba al rubio que saco un kunai de 3 puntas ante la mirada sorprendida de Jiraiya.

"Así que ya sabe la verdad, veamos si también domino del Hirashin".- Pensó mientras veía como le lanzaba el kunai a él, y lo esquivaba, el rubio corrió hacia él mientras en su mano se formaba un Rasengan dispuesto a darle. Jiraiya lo esquivo y formo el también un Rasengan pero Naruto lo esquivo también. Naruto volvió al ataque con un kunai intentando atacar a pero no lo consiguió y Jiraiya lo pateo y aprovecho para hacer sellos y exclamar.

"Bala de Aceite de Sapo".- dijo y le dio de lleno al rubio que no se movía, y ahora Jiraiya junto con Fukasaku y Shima exclamaban.- "Arte Sabio: Baño de Aceite Hirviendo".- una ola gigantesca iba hacia donde Naruto chocando contra este. Ma y Pa cansados se despidieron de Jiraiya que perdía el modo Sabio y miraba a todos lados buscando al rubio que no lo encontró pero se llevo una sorpresa al tener una mano en su hombro y exclamaba una voz a su espalda.

"Elemento Rayo: Vuelo del Dios Trueno".- exclamaba mientras una gran corriente eléctrica pasaba por el cuerpo de Jiraiya dejándolo paralizado. Naruto se separo de el y desapareció de ahí en un destellos amarillo, y reaparecer cerca del Kunai de tres puntas clavado en el suelo.

"Hirashin no Jutsu".- fue lo que dijo Jiraiya viendo al rubio.

"Esto se termino sensei".- dijo el rubio mientras colocaba su mano al frente y la otra encima primero haciendo un Rasengan y después le aplicaba chakra de viento.- "Esta es mi técnica definitiva, Elemento Viento: Rasen Shuriken".- exclamo lanzando su técnica impactando al paralizado Jiraiya y creando una gran expansión. Cuando la técnica termino Naruto ve como el cuerpo de Jiraiya se esta regenerando poco a poco.

"Ganaste, y me hiciste muy orgulloso, ahora séllame".- dijo viendo al Rubio que hizo una pose de manos.

"Gracias por todo sensei, salude de mi parte a mamá y papá".- dijo mientras debajo de Jiraiya aparecía un gran sello que iluminaba el cuerpo del susodicho, y el rubio exclamaba.-

"Técnica de Sellado: Sello del Dios Trueno".- exclamo con una lagrima y viendo como el alma de Jiraiya desaparecía. Se quito esa lágrima y se dirigió a Kabuto que aplaudía la hazaña del rubio.

"Muy bien Naruto-kun, ahora que comience el combate principal".- exclamaba mientras se quitaba su capa y revelaba su Modo Sabio de serpiente.

"Pagaras caro lo que hiciste".- fue lo que dijo antes de lanzarse contra Kabuto.


	9. Naruto vs Kabuto

**Mas accion, nuevos poderes, sin mas el capi**

Capitulo 9 – "Naruto vs Kabuto"

"Pagaras caro lo que hiciste".- exclamo el rubio antes de lanzarse contra Kabuto, que lo esperaba sonriente. El rubio atacaba con taijutsu a Kabuto que simplemente esquivaba los golpes del rubio, en un descuido de este Kabuto aprovecho y le dio un golpe alejándolo de él.

"¿Estas cansado Naruto-kun?".- pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante Kabuto que miraba al rubio que respiraba agitadamente.

"Cállate, qué esto apenas comienza".- dijo mientras hacía sellos y exclamaba.- "Elemento Viento: Viento Divino".- dijo mientras expulsaba tornados hacia el peliblanco que sonrió e hizo unos sellos también y exclamo.

"Elemento Tierra: Pared de Tierra".- dijo mientras de su cuerpo salía una figura que hacia la barrera, Naruto se sorprendió por lo que hizo el peliblanco.

"¿Qué es lo que has hecho contigo?".- pregunto sorprendido el rubio.

"Antes de tener este poder, también me inyecte el ADN de algunas marionetas de Orochimaru, tal vez lo recuerdes a él, fue uno de los que enfrentaron tu y los otros ninjas de Konoha al intentar rescatar a Sasuke-kun cuando huyo de Konoha".- dijo sonriente mientras la figura cambiaba de forma y ahora salía un hombre con varias manos y Kabuto decía.- "Telaraña Desenrollar".- exclamo mientras de sus manos salían telarañas que iban hacia el rubio, que rápidamente hizo sellos y exclamo.

"Elemento Viento: Gran Tornado".- dijo mientras el viendo lo rodeaba y neutralizaba el ataque.

"Esa es una gran técnica pero no podrás con esto".- dijo mientras hacía sellos y exclamaba.- "Elemento Fuego: Bala de Fuego".- dijo mientras disparaba una bola de fuego hacia Naruto que al contacto con el viendo creó una llamarada que dejo a Naruto encerrado en el fuego.

Naruto pensó rápido y saco una de sus botellas de agua, lanzo la botella e hizo sellos para exclamar.

"Elemento Agua: Jutsu de la Gran Cascada".- exclamo mientras el agua contenida en la botella habría una pequeña salida para escapar del fuego. Al salir no pudo ver a Kabuto así que se concentro para buscarlo pero fue el que sorprendió al rubio cuando dijo.

"Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Danza de Flamas Nebulosas".- exclamo mientras expulsaba un aire gris que al tocar el fuego se hizo una llamarada que ataco al rubio. Pero antes de tocarlo el rubio desapareció en un destello amarillo y las llamas solo tocaron la tierra y desaparecieron. Kabuto volteo a donde estaba el rubio algo jadeante.- "Usaste el Hirashin para salvarte pero no podrás por mucho tiempo, vamos acepta tu muerte Naruto-kun estas solo, nadie te puede ayudar".- dijo triunfante Kabuto mientras hacía sellos y exclamaba.- "Jutsu de Invocación".- de la cual salió una gran serpiente morada que miraba al rubio, que ni se inmuto, Naruto solo lo vio y sonrió.

"En eso te equivocas, yo nunca estoy solo".- dijo mientras hacía sellos, Kabuto fue a atacar a Naruto, pero el rubio ya había terminado e hizo un corte en su dedo y ponía la mano en el suelo y decía.- "Jutsu de Invocación".- dijo mientras una nube de humo se expandía, Kabuto sonrió pensando en que era Gamabunta al que había invocado, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver a un Zorro con Nueve Colas y una mirada de hielo que atravesaba a cualquiera, el Kyubi entraba en acción.

"Es hora de jugar".- exclamo el zorro sonriendo con maldad e iba a atacar a Manda. Manda intentaba como podía esquivar los ataques del Kyubi pero no pudo hacer nada, entonces Kabuto convoco a más serpientes para atacar al Kyubi.- "Más diversión".- dijo Kurama viendo a las serpientes, el no se inmuto y siguió atacando pero ahora estaba en desventaja, mientras esquivaba a una no podía contraatacar, en uno de esos el Kyubi se descuido y una de las serpientes lo atrapo intentando asfixiarlo, la otra también aprovecho esto e hizo lo mismo enroscándose en su cuerpo.

"Parece que gane".- dijo Kabuto confiando viendo al zorro que mostraba dolor, pero en un momento después sonrió.

"Solo estoy jugando".- exclamo sonriente el zorro, que utilizo sus colas para quitarse fácilmente las serpientes de él, las serpientes cayeron al suelo, pero se incorporaron rápidamente más fue en vano ya que con una biju dama las destruyo.- "¿Quién sigue?".- pregunto burlonamente el zorro, a lo que Kabuto ordeno a Manda atacar, el Kyubi solo se limitaba a esquivar para encontrar su momento y no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que Manda se canso muy rápido y esto fue aprovechado por Kurama que rápidamente hizo una biju dama que hizo que manda desapareciera tras la explosión.

"Es válido, al fin y al cabo es el Kyubi pero no le queda mucho tiempo, uso mucho Chakra para invocarlo y ya no le queda mucho".- Pensó Kabuto viendo como el zorro bajaba a Naruto de su cabeza.

"Con eso será suficiente, ya estas mejor pero usa una de esas píldoras de tu noviecita, te servirá".- dijo Kurama antes de irse.- "Con la energía que reuniste puedes mantener el Modo Sabio por un buen tiempo, y podrás activar la segunda fase, tu puedes chico".- dijo en la cabeza del rubio Kurama, Naruto solo sonrió y saco una píldora de soldado que le dio Sakura para que entrenara con tranquilidad, volteo para encarar a Kabuto y se sorprendió al ver a Orochimaru ahí en su forma de serpiente listo para atacar.

"Esto terminara dentro de poco Naruto-kun no te preocupes".- dijo mientras iba a atacar al rubio, Naruto solo esquivaba el posible ataque de la serpiente como podía, hasta que no aguanto más e hizo un Rasengan en su mano dispuesto a impactarlo en la serpiente que seguía avanzando, pero cuando iba a atacar se detuvo y abrió su boca dejando ver a Kabuto con la espada de Orochimaru, la espada Kusagani, en mano dispuesto a atacar al rubio que instintivamente logro esquivar el ataque pero se llevo un corte en la mejilla.- "No importa lo que uses, no podrás contra la espada que puede cortar todo".- dijo en pose de ataque con espada.

"¿Cómo es posible que la tengas, según supe fue sellada junto con Orochimaru cuando Sasuke e Itachi pelearon?".- pregunto Naruto mientras sacaba un kunai y lo envolvía con su Chakra estilo viento.

"Fácil, nunca fue sellada, la espada la guarde después de que Sasuke-kun matara a Orochimaru".- dijo tranquilamente Kabuto que iba al ataque, Naruto intentaba detener el ataque pero era inútil, la espada era casi indestructible y destruía el kunai que sacara.

"No tengo de otra, creí que no la usaría pero, no hay otra alternativa que enfrentar espada con espada".- pensó Naruto mientras se alejaba del ataque, saco un pergamino rojo y lo extendió revelando una espada un poco usual, de filo largo y un orbe en el centro de esta. Kabuto ataco sin mediar palabra la espada pero al tocarla la espada brillo en un azul claro y se alargaba deteniendo el ataque de Kabuto.- "Este tonto se creyó todo lo que le decía Orochimaru".- pensó sonriente el rubio al haber detenido el ataque de la Kusagani, Kabuto vio la espada sorprendido y lo intento otras veces pero no le hizo efecto.

"¿Qué clase de espada es esa?".- pregunto un poco ofuscado atacando a Naruto.

"Es una espada especial, y es perfecta para acabar contigo, yo le digo, la Espada Dragón".- dijo mientras ahora cambiaba de color y atributo, cambio a un amarillo y de ella salían rayos y ataco a Kabuto rápidamente que no podía hacer nada y en un ataque perdió su espada, Naruto rápidamente intento atacarlo pero Kabuto rápidamente lo pateo y alejo un poco, Naruto hizo un clon de sombra rápidamente y este se fue hacia la Kusagani, la tomo y desapareció con ella, Kabuto se enfureció e hizo unos sellos y exclamo.

"Arte Sabio: Jutsu Blanco Violente".- dijo mientras de su boca salía un dragón blanco que se enrollaba y explotaba creando un luz segadora. El rubio cerró los ojos antes del ataque pero se sentía extraño.- "Ahora no podrás moverte y ahora si acabare contigo".- dijo mientras atacaba al rubio, pero justo cuando lo iba a atacar el rubio lo esquivo, Kabuto sorprendido lo intento otra vez, pero con el mismo resultado y ahora un golpe por parte del rubio.- "Pero como haces eso".- dijo viendo al rubio que abrió los ojos y se quedo sorprendido al ver que los ojos de Naruto ya no eran amarillos sino rojos como la sangre, y una raya vertical que pasaba por la pupila con raya horizontal, y el modo Sabio no se había desactivado.

"Ahora veras, mi segunda fase de mi Modo Sabio, cuando juntas la energía natural, junto con la influencia de tener el Kyubi dentro de mí".- dijo sonriendo y atacaba a Kabuto a una velocidad increíble y fuerza aumentada. Kabuto apenas si lo detenía pero era casi imposible y cuando uso la Espada Dragón, le hacía cortes a su piel. En un momento dado se vieron a los ojos, y Kabuto pensó ver algo que lo llamo la atención pero lo desecho al instante y concentro energía elemental y exclamaba.

"Arte Sabio: Transmisión Inorgánica".- dijo mientras Naruto miraba y esquivaba los ataques de la tierra, que hacia puntas filosas por donde podía, Naruto rápidamente se impulso hacia Kabuto que se sorprendió al ver como las puntas no lo tocaban, pero sonrió.- "Acércate a tu final".- Pensó mientras sonreía con malicia, Naruto solo siguió y creaba 2 Rasengan en sus manos y exclamo antes de atacar.

"Arte Sabio: Rasen rengan".- exclamo impactando y estrellándolo en el suelo Naruto sonrió victorioso, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver como sonreía Kabuto.

"Grave error".- dijo mientras se desvanecía Naruto volteo solo para encontrarse con Kabuto que lo miraba a los ojos y con él la figura de Tayuyá y su flauta y decía.

"Flauta Demoniaca: Cadenas de Fantasía".- decía mientras tocaba la flauta. Naruto ahora se encontró en un campo rodeado y amarrado de los brazos.- "Perdiste Naruto-kun, ahora morirás".- exclamaba Kabuto mientras miraba al rubio inmóvil arrodillado en el mundo real, en el mundo del genjutsu, Kabuto miraba al rubio sonriendo tranquilamente.- "Este es tu fin".- dijo pensando en lo que pasaría, para sus sorpresa nada paso.- "¿Qué pasa?".- se pregunto viendo que nada pasaba, en eso escucha una leve risa y voltea a ver al rubio.

"No Kabuto, tu perdiste".- dijo Naruto levantando la mirada, las cuerdas desaparecieron, Naruto movió la cabeza y desapareció ante la vista de Kabuto que miraba a todas partes, pero antes de poder moverse el escenario cambio, ahora el estaba atado pero a una cruz en un mundo extraño, Naruto apareció en frente de él con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.- "Siéntete orgulloso de ser el primero en el que utilice esta nueva técnica".- dijo Naruto tranquilamente, Kabuto no entendía que pasaba, ¿Cómo las cosas cambiaron rápidamente? Se preguntaba, en ese momento Naruto desapareció en un millar de cuervos dejando a Kabuto sin palabras, y en eso una figura aparece en frente de él.

"¿Quién eres?".- pregunto mientras intentaba zafarse, la figura no dijo nada simplemente se acerco más dejándose ver.- "No, ¿Cómo es posible?".- se preguntaba Kabuto viendo a la figura.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo Kabuto".- dijo la figura que revelaba su rostro, y su túnica.

"Pero, tu deberías estar muerto, ¿Qué haces acá?".- exclamo iracundo.

**Bueno ahora doy un especial agradecimiento a:**

Bullfight30stm

FalconB

Kisame Hoshigaki

Nessieprettysweet

Nsmax

Psicopnat

Triloking

angeles grandchester

elchan-sempai

gracias por seguir la historia, thank you very much

tambien sin menospreciar a quienes los miran

sin duda gracias...

Bullfight30stm


	10. El Secreto del Ultimo Namikaze

Capitulo 10 – "El Secreto del Último Namikaze"

"Pero, tu deberías estar muerto, ¿Qué haces acá?".- exclamo Kabuto iracundo.

Frente a Kabuto estaba, nada más ni nada menos que Itachi Uchiha, en su traje de Akatsuki y su expresión seria, se acerco a Kabuto con una katana en mano y le dijo.

"Caíste en la trampa de Naruto-kun, veo que despertó su poder escondido y lo utilizo muy bien, ahora llego tu fin porque aquí pasaras 3 días completo".- dijo mientras aparecían cientos de Itachi con katana en mano.- "Bienvenido al mundo del Tsukuyomi".- exclamo mientras clavaba katanas en Kabuto.

Tres segundos fue lo que paso en el tiempo real y Naruto estaba de pie frente a un Kabuto que respiraba agitadamente, miro a Naruto a los ojos y vio ahí con todo su esplendor el Mangekyo Sharingan en los ojos de Naruto.

"Tu ignorancia te costo el combate, Sasuke me conto todo acerca de la pelea entre ustedes y como utilizaste tu modo Sabio para tu ventaja contra el Sharingan, esa fue mi ventaja que tu no supieras que había otra persona que también lo tenía".- dijo Naruto mirando a Kabuto serio, sin emoción alguna.

"¿Pero, como es posible?, tú no tienes Sangre Uchiha".- exclamo viendo al rubio.

"Ya que vas a morir, te diré un pequeño secreto".- dijo mientras se arrodillaba serio y miraba a Kabuto a los ojos.- "Si tengo la sangre Uchiha, por parte de mi padre, los Namikaze eran un clan pequeño y después de un tiempo gracias a un Uchiha, este poder a pasada de generación en generación, pero nadie pudo liberar ese poder, hasta ahora, nadie lo sabia hasta que hable con Madara durante la guerra".- dijo viendo serio a Kabuto mientras recordaba.

**Recuerdo de Naruto**

Naruto estaba agotado, miraba como Madara hacia a un lado a un exhausto Killer Bee y se acercaba a él, Naruto en Modo Biju lo ataco con todo lo que tenia, fue una batalla muy dura y Naruto intentaba darle pero Madara gracias a su Rinnegan lo esquivaba fácilmente, hasta que le dio una patada y lo alejo. Naruto se recupero y volvió a la carga.

"Rayos, debo darle no debo fallar, no ahora debo ganarle por el bien de todos, debo hacerlo".- exclamo el rubio que seguía intentando darle pero en un momento sus ojos los sintió extraños y veía los movimientos de Madara, que vio como el rubio se había detenido e iba a darle, pero el rubio lo esquivo y contraataco dándole un golpe certero.

"Pero como, no debería ser capaz de tocarme".- exclamo el ancestro Uchiha que atacaba al rubio, y volvían a lo mismo pero ahora el rubio estaba a nivel de Madara y esquivaba y contraatacaba. Madara no lo creía, como era posible se preguntaba hasta que se fijo en sus ojos un rato y se sorprendió al verlos rojos, paro un momento para preguntarle.- "Chico, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?".- pregunto viendo al rubio.

"Naruto Uzumaki".- dijo simplemente el rubio.

"¿Quiénes fueron tus padres, o de que clanes eran?".- pregunto de nuevo el Uchiha.

"Mi mamá era una de las ultimas del clan Uzumaki, de ahí mi nombre".- dijo recordando a su madre.- "Y mi papá, fue el Yondaime de Konoha y provenía del clan Namikaze".- dijo simplemente. Madara ahora entendía.

"Este chico, podrá ser".- dijo viendo a Naruto y lo metió en un genjutsu.

"Maldición, un genjutsu".- dijo viendo, cuando apareció Madara enfrente de él, Naruto se coloco en posición de ataque.

"Tranquilo solo quiero hablar".- dijo viendo al rubio y le indico que se sentara, el rubio no muy convencido termino aceptando y espero la explicación.- "Primero, no sientes raros tus ojos".- dijo viendo al rubio asentir.- "Bueno es por esto".- dijo mientras aparecía un espejo frente al rubio que se miro a los ojos y se sorprendió.

"¡Como es que tengo el Sharingan!".- exclamó sorprendido el rubio.

"Es por eso que te quería hablar, creo saber él porque tú tienes el Sharingan".- dijo viendo al rubio que seguía en shock.

"Bueno, es porque tengo sangre Uchiha no".- dijo viendo a Madara el cual asintió.

"Déjame explicarte una historia que nadie sabe, y el origen de este poder en ti".- dijo viendo al rubio que asintió.- "Veras el clan Namikaze siempre fue un clan pequeño, no muy conocido pero muy poderoso por su Shunshin no Jutsu".- explicaba Madara mientras el ambiente cambiaba y ahora parecía que mientras contaba se miraba lo que relataba.- "Les decían los ninjas más rápidos del mundo en mi tiempo, pero durante un ataque contra su aldea, casi todos murieron, solo una mujer sobrevivió. Después de mi derrota y destierro de Konoha, me encontré con esta mujer, una mujer rubia de ojos verdes, muy bonita".- exclamo nostálgico Madara, Naruto lo vio extraño y cuando la imagen de la mujer apareció se quedo sin palabras.

"Tiene el cabello de Ino y los ojos de Sakura".- pensó el rubio impresionado.

"Te quedaste impresionado".- dijo Madara viendo al rubio.

"Bueno es que me recordó a 2 amigas mías, ella tiene el cabello de una y los ojos de otra".- explico el rubio un poco sonrojado.

"Aprecia tu momento con ellas, y hazlas feliz".- le dijo Madara sonriendo con el rubio.

"Gracias".- respondió un tanto sorprendido el rubio.

"Bueno como iba diciendo".- dijo Madara volviendo al relato.- "Al verme me pidió ayuda y le dije que me podía acompañar. Me acompaño durante un tiempo y en ese tiempo me demostró una forma diferente del mundo, pero durante ese tiempo también sabía que no se podía quedar conmigo, llegamos a un pueblo que le gusto mucho y decidió quedarse ahí yo sin embargo tenía que seguir mi camino, ella intento decirme que me quedara pero yo le dije que no podía, y me dijo algo que me hizo recapacitar, me dijo que estaba embarazada y que yo era el padre. No lo podía creer, yo padre por un momento pensé en quedarme pero fue cuando se desato una guerra cerca de ahí, le dije que no podía y que tenía que buscar la paz en el mundo, ella me entendió y me dijo que estaba bien, pero pensé en el niño, y le dije que aplicaría un Jutsu para que no despertara el Sharingan y creciera como un Namikaze pero con habilidades Uchiha, como el uso del Elemento Fuego automáticamente, hice un sello en la sangre del bebe y la única forma en la que podía ser liberado ese poder era atreves de la misma sangre con la que se hizo el sello, un Uchiha, y al parecer tu eres el último de ese clan, pero lo que no me explico es ¿Cómo lo despertaste tu?.- dijo terminando su relato, y al rubio impresionado, por un momento pensó hasta que se recordó de Itachi y su cuervo.

"Itachi, el me dio un poder Uchiha que estuvo conmigo durante un tiempo, un cuervo con un ojo con Sharingan, eso puede ser".- dijo Naruto viendo a Madara.

"Es lo más probable".- dijo Madara serio.

"Espera, entonces tu eres mi ancestro, como mi abuelo".- dijo viendo a Madara, que durante toda la guerra no había sonreído, y ahora lo hizo sorprendiendo al rubio.

"Lo puedes decir así, algo me parecía extraño cuando peleábamos, como un sentimiento de nostalgia, ahora veo porque, eres el último del Clan Namikaze, y el único que ha despertado el Sharingan sin implantárselo y sin ser Uchiha de sangre pura".- dijo feliz viendo al rubio que sonrió también.

"Pero, entonces para que me trajiste aquí".- dijo serio.

"Para pasar mi objetivo a ti, tú tienes la sangre Namikaze, Uchiha y Uzumaki, tu eres la persona más cercana a Ridoku Sannin, y el que puede mantener un equilibrio en el mundo, ganaste mi respeto por tu decisión y valentía, me alegro haber conocido a mi descendiente, ahora ya puedo descansar en paz".- dijo sonriente mientras el lugar se desvanecía y se miraba como Madara se desasía el genjutsu y volvían a la realidad. Madara se acerco a Naruto y toco su frente con 2 dedos.- "Ahora tienes los conocimientos básicos del Sharingan, como despertar el Mangekyo Sharingan y no te preocupes por usarlo, nunca perderás la vista como un Uchiha, tus ojos ahora tienen al Sharingan perfecto y tus descendientes también lo tendrán, ahora con mis conocimientos séllame y acaba con esta guerra".- dijo alejándose de Naruto el cual hacia unos sellos, y exclamaba.

"Técnica de Sellado: Sello del Dios trueno".- dijo el rubio tocando a Madara, abajo aparecía un sello que hacia brillar el cuerpo de Madara.

"Creo en ti, Naruto, hijo mío".- dijo sonriente mientras desaparecía. Naruto se quedo ahí viendo el cielo y analizando la nueva información que le dio su Abuelo Madara.

"Gracias, Abuelo te hare sentir orgulloso".- Pensó el rubio antes de darse la vuelta y ver como los demás celebraban el fin de la guerra.

**Fin del Recuerdo de Naruto**

"Y así paso, no soy un Uchiha, soy Naruto un ninja con sangre Namikaze, Uchiha y Uzumaki".- dijo sonriendo viendo al casi desfallecido Kabuto.- "Y ahora llego tu fin".- dijo, pero Kabuto se levanto rápidamente y con su mano toco a Naruto y exclamaba.

"Sello Drenador de Chakra".- dijo sonriente pensando en quitarle un poco de chakra al rubio. Naruto no se inmuto y solo sonrió y le dijo.

"Clon de Rayo".- dijo mientras desaparecía y electrocutaba a Kabuto que se quedo de pie buscando al rubio con sus pocas fuerzas.

"¿Dónde estás?".- dijo buscándolo hasta que lo oyó detrás de él.

"Hasta la vista".- oyó a su espalda fríamente mientras sentía un fuerte viento en su espalda y el rubio exclamaba.- "Elemento Viento: Rasengan de Espada Dragón".- exclamo mientras en su mano izquierda creaba un Rasengan y la unía con el Elemento Viento que tenia la espada creando un dragón de viendo que impacto en Kabuto, acabando así con la vida del aprendiz de Orochimaru.

El cuerpo sin vida cayó como una roca, y Naruto se relajo, estaba muy agotado pero debía concentrase para acumular chakra, se acerco a Kabuto y saco un pergamino sellando así el cuerpo. Vio el estado del campo, ahora no parecía un campo simplemente, grandes cráteres y algunos árboles quemados, guardo su espada en su funda, en su cintura, después apareció el clon que había desaparecido con Kusagani se la entrego a Naruto y desapareció, Naruto sintió como su cuerpo se recuperaba un poco pero estaba agotado, guardo en un pergamino la espada y se concentro, cuando encontró lo que quería desapareció en un destello amarillo con una sonrisa entre sádica y de satisfacción en su rostro.


	11. Descanso antes de la Batalla

**mejor tarde que nunca, un pequeño descanso**

Capitulo 11 – "Descanso antes de la batalla"

Naruto miro el lugar, y antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo sonrió.

Mientras en Konoha, en la torre Hokage se escuchaban gritos que provenían de la oficina del mismo, en ella estaban 2 kunoichis, una rubia y otra rosa. Las 2 alteradas atemorizando al Hokage que no encontraba salida a está.

"Entonces, ¿Nos dirá porque lo mando solo a él?".- dijo viendo a Kakashi que tembló de temor.

"Si ya no más excusas, díganos, ¿Por qué él?, y ¿Por qué solo, si pudo mandar a un equipo con él?, díganos de una vez que misión fue la que le dio".- dijo haciendo sudar a Kakashi, ahora si no había escapatoria, tenía que decir la verdad.

"Está bien".- dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo.- "Su misión es matar a Kabuto".- dijo rápido mientras se escondía debajo de su escritorio buscando refugio. Las kunoichis vieron como Kakashi se metía debajo de su escritorio, Sakura usando su súper fuerza agarro el escritorio y lo aventó por la ventana, y gritaban.

"¡Como pudo mandarlo solo!".- exclamaron enojadas agarrando al pobre peliblanco que se esperaba lo peor. Las chicas se calmaron y lo bajaron.

"Mándenos como refuerzos".- dijo Sakura autoritaria.

"Y no aceptamos un no como respuesta".- dijo Ino autoritaria, Kakashi se iba a negar pero sintió el aura maligna de las chicas y estaba entre la espada y la pared.

"Está bien pueden ir".- dijo como pudo. Las chicas serias se dieron la vuelta pero una luz amarilla aparecía en la oficina. Y de ella salía Naruto, con su ropa rasgada y con varios cortes en la piel. Primero se fijo en el hoyo de la ventana después en las kunoichis que lo miraban sorprendidas y por ultimo en Kakashi asustado, rio un poco porque sabía que esto pasaría. Se acerco a Kakashi y le dijo.

"Misión Cumplida Kakashi-sensei, aquí está el cuerpo de Kabuto, y aquí otros más que después hablare porque ahora quiero un descanso".- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y encaraba a las chicas.- "Me pueden llevar al hospital por favor". Dijo antes de caer inconsciente en los brazos de Ino. Ino se asusto pero lo atrapo y le dijo a Sakura que lo revisara, Sakura salió de su asombro e hizo lo que le dijo su amiga, reviso a ver si tenía alguna herida mortal.

"Tiene 3 costillas rotas, el brazo derecho fracturado, y algunas quemaduras de menor grado, pero esta fuera de peligro, hay que llevarlo al hospital ya".- dijo mientras ayudaba a Ino a cargarlo y llevarlo al hospital mientras dejaban a un Kakashi en la oficina solo.

"Ahora a reparar la ventana, conseguir un nuevo escritorio y decirle a Naruto que nunca me deje guardarle ningún secreto".- Pensó mientras veía su oficina.

Ya había pasado un día desde que Naruto regreso de su misión, ahora estaba despertando poco a poco y al hacerlo se encontró en una habitación del hospital de Konoha, intento levantarse un poco pero tenía 2 pesos que se lo impedían y decidió ver que eran. Al ver hacia su derecha pudo ver a Sakura durmiendo tranquilamente, volteo su cabeza y se encontró con Ino también durmiendo. Sonrió ante esto y acaricio la cara de ambas intentado despertarlas

Las chicas poco a poco fueron despertando al sentir que les acariciaban las manos, recordaron donde estaban y se levantaron para encontrarse con un rubio sonriente despierto viéndolas, las 2 se alegraron y abrazaron al rubio sin pensarlo 2 veces.

"No vuelvas a hacer algo tan tonto como eso".- decía Sakura abrazada al rubio.

"Nos tenias muy preocupadas, no lo vuelvas a hacer sin antes decirnos".- dijo Ino también abrazando al rubio.

"Ya está bien, no lo volveré a hacer".- dijo el rubio mientras las abrazaba de vuelta, las chicas se separaron de él, y se sentaron en la cama.

"¿Te sientes mejor?".- pregunto Ino al rubio.

"Todavía me duele un poco el pecho y el brazo, pero estoy bien, no se preocupen".- exclamo sonriente Naruto.- "Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí".- dijo viéndolas.

"Solo un día, tenias 3 costillas rotas, y el brazo derecho fracturado como puedes ver, pero gracias al Kyubi te recuperas rápido como siempre".- dijo sonriente viendo al rubio.

Siguieron hablando tranquilamente, no había tema de por medio, no se acordaron del compromiso, solo eran ellos 3 ahí en la habitación pasando un rato agradable, como lo fue la cita que tuvieron antes de enterarse del compromiso. La conversación se detuvo cuando a Naruto le entro hambre, las chicas solo sonrieron y salieron de la habitación a buscarle comida al rubio.

"Tan normal parece que hablemos así, como debe ser, pero todavía esta ese asunto, pero aprovechare este momento con ellas y no lo hablare, para no volverme a quedar solo como la vez pasada".- Pensó el rubio viendo a Konoha por la ventana. Las chicas regresaron con comida para el rubio que al verla se aventó a comerla como si tuviera meses sin comer. Después de la comida, Naruto quería preguntar algo.

"Y, ¿Cuándo me puedo ir a mi casa?".- pregunto viendo a Sakura que rápidamente le hizo un chequeo médico acompañada por Ino.

"Bueno, si todo sigue igual mañana podrás salir, pero el brazo seguirá vendado por 1 día mas como precaución al igual que tu torso".- dijo Sakura terminando de examinarlo. Naruto asintió y se fijo en los sofá que estaban en la habitación, ahí habían 2 cobijas, una en cada sofá.

"¿Ustedes se quedaron toda la noche?".- pregunto viendo como las chicas se sonrojaban y asentían en señal de afirmación.- "Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ustedes chicas".- dijo viendo como su sonrojo se aumentaba. Las chicas se excusaron que tenían que hacer turno pero le dijeron al rubio que regresarían en la noche para pasarla con él.

Así se fueron pero inmediatamente entro Kakashi a saludar al rubio.

"Veo que te recuperas rápido, como siempre".- dijo sonriendo bajo su máscara.

"Ya sabe lo que dicen, lo que no mata me fortalece, y estoy mejor que nunca".- dijo viendo al peliblanco.

"Bien ahora me dirás, que fue lo que paso".- dijo viendo al rubio seriamente.

"De acuerdo pero me podría traer mi porta kunais".- dijo Naruto mientras Kakashi le entregaba su equipo.

Naruto le conto todo sobre la batalla, como enfrento primero a Jugo y Suigetsu, después a otros 6 ninjas y por último a Jiraiya, todo obra del Edo tensei. Kakashi escuchaba todo atentamente y se impresiono al ver como había derrotado a Jiraiya, sin duda ya sabía utilizar el Hirashin al igual que su padre a su edad. Después su enfrentamiento con Kabuto, pero no le dijo nada acerca del Sharingan y de lo que le conto Madara, simplemente le dijo que después de la batalla con Sasuke le explicara eso también. Kakashi suspiro y dijo.

"Solo te quedan 2 días antes de enfrentarte a él".- dijo viendo al rubio.

"Si, no puedo esperar a enfrentarlo, ahora que ya obtuve mi prueba con mis habilidades tengo mucha fe en mi, y se cómo podría ganarle".- dijo Naruto sonriente.- "Hablando del teme, ¿No está por acá lo mandaste de misión también?".- pregunto viendo a Kakashi.

"Tsunade lo mando, y según se hoy vuelve y mañana parte hacia el valle del fin a estar preparado".- dijo viendo al rubio.- "¿Crees poder vencer al Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno de Sasuke?, se que te enfrentaste 2 veces al Rinnegan pero esto será diferente, porque Sasuke es de tu edad y tienen casi la misma resistencia, y por lo que dicen a mejorado mucho".- dijo seriamente viendo al rubio.

"Tranquilo, tengo mis trucos bajo la manga ya los vera, con Kabuto solo se los mostré prácticamente, con Sasuke los usare".- dijo serio viendo por la ventana. Kakashi se despidió y el rubio descanso otro poco mas, para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con que era de noche y justamente entraban por la puerta Sakura e Ino, ambas con una mochila en mano.

"Buenas noches, como esta nuestro paciente favorito".- dijo Ino acercándose a Naruto.

"Ya mejor, gracias por preguntar".- dijo viendo a la rubia. Sakura se sentó en la cama viendo al rubio.

"Tenemos que hablar".- dijo seria, Ino se le sumo y se sentó también en la cama.

"Ustedes dirán".- dijo viendo a las 2.

"Ya sabemos lo del compromiso, pero quisiéramos saber tu opinión acerca de esto".- dijo Ino viendo al rubio que suspiro.

"Si les digo la verdad, como les dije la ultima vez esto puede ser bueno o malo, por lo que puedo ver en ustedes, están llenas de dudas sobre que hacer acerca de esto, hacer lo correcto o ser egoístas verdad".- dijo viendo que las 2 asentían.- "Y también puedo ver que no se han decidido, o ya lo hicieron".- dijo algo sorprendido el rubio.

"Bueno, no".- dijo Sakura algo tímida.

"No, yo tampoco sé que decir".- dijo Ino igual que Sakura.

"A eso me refiero, estén tranquilas lo único que quiero es que lo piensen bien, busquen en sus corazones que es lo que quieren y ahí les dará la respuesta, cada una tendrá su oportunidad y para hacerlo justo, una hablara conmigo primero y después la otra, me darán sus opiniones separadas y por ultimo hablaran entre ustedes para saber que decidieron, ¿Les parece?".- dijo viendo a las chicas, que lo vieron con media sonrisa.

"Por mi bien".- dijo Ino sonriendo tranquilamente.

"Por mi también".- dijo Sakura sonriendo felizmente.

"Eso me alegra ahora, es momento de dormir y creo que esas bolsas traen su ropa de dormir así que cámbiense y dormimos les parece".- dijo viendo que ambas se sonrojaban y asentían, Sakura fue la primera en ir al baño a cambiarse. Cuando salió traía una camisa naranja y pantalones cortos azules.- "Esa camisa la conozco".- dijo sonriendo viendo a lo rosa que sonrió. Ino entro al baño a cambiarse mientras Sakura se acomodaba en el sofá dispuesta a dormir. Ino salió y traía una camisa negra, con pantalones cortos naranjas.- "Esa también la conozco".- dijo viendo a la rubia que también sonrió.

"Al fin y al cabo son tus camisas".- dijo Ino sonriente mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

"Si y muy cómodas, ahora a dormir".- dijo Sakura mientras intentaba apagar la luz. Pero Naruto tenía otra idea.

"¿Por qué no duermen en la cama conmigo?".- pregunto sonrojado el rubio. Las chicas también se sonrojaron y lo vieron.

"No seas pervertido".- dijo Sakura.

"Si, además estas todavía malo no podemos dormir juntos, te podemos hacer mal".- dijo Ino.

"Vamos, solo dormiremos además la cama es mas cómoda que los sofás, vengan hay espacio para los tres".- dijo sonriente el rubio. Las chicas suspiraron e Ino se levanto de la cama y se recostó al lado izquierdo del rubio abrazándolo un poco, Sakura apago la luz y también se acostó abrazando al rubio solo que del lado derecho. Naruto sonrió y las tapo a ambas.- "Ven mucho mejor".- dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por detrás de las cabezas de ambas mientras lo abrazaban con confianza y se relajaban por el calor que les proporcionaba el rubio.

"Mucho mejor".- dijo Ino medio dormida feliz.

"Sin duda alguna".- dijo Sakura igual que su amiga.

"Buenas Noches, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan".- dijo el rubio dándoles un beso en la frente a ambas, las chicas se sonrojaron pero le devolvieron el favor besando en las mejillas cada una al rubio.

"Buenas Noches, Naruto-kun".- exclamaron las 2 sonrientes viendo al rubio sonrojarse y acomodarse mejor para dormir.- "Sin duda alguna, no me quiero separar de ti nunca".- Pensaron las 2 chicas antes de dormir.

"Me acostumbraría a esto".- Pensó felizmente el rubio antes de dormir.

Y así se durmieron los 3, las chicas en los brazos de su rubio, y Naruto abrazado por Ino y Sakura, sin duda algo que quisieran repetir otra vez.

**espero les haya gustado, y gracias por la aceptacion del fic**

**es mi primero y pues estoy muy agradecido con todos, gracias de verdad**

**See You**


	12. Batalla Predestinada, Parte 1

**momento de la verdad, esta es una pequeña introduccion, espero les guste...**

Capitulo 12 – "Batalla Predestinada, Parte 1"

Naruto paso el resto de los días descansando en su casa, después de esa noche en el hospital ni Sakura e Ino lo volvieron a hablar más solo le dieron el alta y desaparecieron, el rubio se puso algo triste con eso pero ahora debía concentrarse en estar al 100% para la batalla contra su amigo.

Amanecía en Konoha, hoy era el día de la lucha y en el Valle del Fin, en la figura de Madara podemos ver a Sasuke sentado tranquilamente, no tenia abierto los ojos y solo estaba ahí tranquilo meditando y esperando a que llegara la hora de la lucha por la cual había entrenado por 5 años.

"Te estoy esperando Naruto, y te tengo algunas sorpresas para ti".- dijo para sí, sin abrir los ojos.

Mientras en Konoha, en la oficina del Hokage, estaban ya ahí el mismo viendo por la ventana.

"Hoy es el día".- dijo hasta que se percato de la presencia de su prometida.

"Esos chiquillos van a pelear hasta casi matarse, eso tenlo por seguro".- dijo Anko que se ponía a la par de él.

"Si, de eso no me queda la menor duda, espero puedan contenerse".- dijo suspirando mientras volvía al trabajo. Unas horas después llamaron a la puerta y Kakashi dio permiso a entrar y a la oficina entro Tsunade, seguida de Shizune, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Karin, Itachi, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Gai, Kurenai y su hijo.

"Ya casi es hora".- dijo Tsunade viendo a Kakashi.- "¿Te diviertes?".- pregunto burlona.

"La verdad, no es muy diferente a lo que hacía, me acostumbre".- dijo con aire de superioridad, haciendo irritar a Tsunade.

"Sakura e Ino están tarde, eso es raro".- comento Shizune viendo que ni la rubia ni la rosa estaban por ahí.

"Ya llegaran no creo que se lo pierdan".- dijo Tenten alivianando el ambiente.

"Ese Naruto, no tuvo el tiempo para visitarnos".-dijo Kiba un poco irritado.

"Ya Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun a de haber tenido una explicación".- dijo Hinata calmando a su esposo.

"Y la tiene".- dijo Kakashi llamando la atención de todos. Kakashi les conto la misión de Kabuto y que fue el solo el que mato al aprendiz de Orochimaru. Todos se quedaron impresionados por lo que dijo Kakashi.

"¡El poder de la juventud está en Naruto-kun, me muero de ganas de poder enfrentarlo!".- exclamo Lee con su siempre hiperactiva actitud.

"Va a ser interesante este combate sin lugar a dudas".- exclamo Neji con una sonrisa. De repente se oyó como tocaban a la puerta, se dio el permiso y a la oficina entraron Sakura e Ino.

"Perdonen el retraso".- dijo Sakura que miraba a todos.

"No importa, de todos modos Naruto ni siquiera está aquí para llevarnos a todos".- dijo Tsunade viendo a su alumna.

Pasaron hablando una hora más de todo lo que había pasado desde la última vez que se reunieron, y de cómo Naruto logro vencer a Kabuto el solo, todo eso fue la incógnita pues nadie sabía lo que paso, pero ahora lo iban a saber. Toda la discusión termino cuando el rubio apareció en un destello amarillo en medio de todos, el llevaba sus típicos pantalones naranja con negro, al igual que su chaqueta naranja pero un poco mas grande, y con adornos negros en las mangas y cuello de esta, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que acababa de hacer el rubio que apareció de la nada en el despacho. Naruto los vio a cada uno, viendo si estaban todos y se quedo mirando a Kakashi al final.

"¿Vendrás, o te la perderás?"- pregunto viendo al peliblanco que sonrió debajo de su mascará e hizo un clon de sombra para que ocupase su lugar y se quedara para alertar si había problemas.- "Bien entonces todos júntense y pongan sus manos sobre mi".- dijo y todos hicieron lo que el rubio les dijo, este cerro sus ojos e hizo un sello a la vez que decía.- "Hirashin no Jutsu".- y todos los presentes desaparecían del lugar y aparecían en un lugar debajo de la cascada donde se podía ver perfectamente la lucha.

"Valla, eso fue asombroso".- exclamo el pequeño Itachi junto al hijo de Kurenai, haciendo reir a los demás.

"Y no piensas saludar".- dijo Tsunade viendo al rubio que sonrió.

"Yo ya hice mi trabajo, los veré en un rato".- exclamo a la vez que el rubio desaparecía en una nube de humo dejando a todos sorprendidos.- "Este niñato, solo hizo un clon para transportarnos".- dijo un poco molesta la rubia, pero prefirió enfocarse en el lugar.

Todos observaron el lugar, el bosque, el rio y la cascada, un lugar muy bonito mas, por las grandes estatuas de Madara y Hashirama, pero en la estatua de Madara se lograba ver que en su cabeza había alguien, y ese alguien no era nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke, este estaba vestido con su traje de Jounin, uno azul con el chaleco verde más su Chokuto en la parte de su cintura, donde siempre a estado, este permanecía en la misma pose y con los ojos cerrados.

"Nunca lo había visto así".- exclamo Sakura viendo a su compañero.

"Está muy tranquilo".- dijo Karin admirando a su esposo.

"Sin duda se lo tomara muy enserio, es como dijiste Anko, pelearan muy enserio".- dijo Kakashi viendo a su ex alumno. De repente sintieron varios chakras acercarse a ellos así que voltearon y se sorprendieron de ver a las personas que habían llegado. Frente a ellos estaban, el Kazekage Gaara, la Mizukage Mei, el Raikage A y el nuevo Tsuchikage Kitsuchi, además de ellos podían ver a, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Killer Bee, Kurotsuchi, Onoki (Antiguo Tsuchikage), Chojuro, Ao, Shi y Darui.

"A pasado 5 años desde que vimos una pelea asombrosa, no nos perderíamos esta por nada del mundo".- dijo el Raikage que se acercaba a Kakashi.- "Felicidades por tu nuevo rango".- dijo extendiendo la mano hacia el Hokage que la acepto.

Todos se saludaron entre sí, gracias a la gran amistad que tenían fue como volver 5 años atrás, pero ahora era para saludarse y contar anécdotas.

"Ahora veremos, el poder que tiene Sasuke después de 5 años, esta será su prueba final".- dijo Gaara observando a Sasuke.

"Saldrán heridos gravemente, pero será interesante".- dijo Mei observando al azabache acercándose a Gaara.

"Y eso no lo duden ni un segundo".- dijo una voz que apareció en un destello amarillo enfrente del Kazekage y la Mizukage, ahí estaba Naruto tranquilo, vistiendo un traje de Jounin pero este era negro, además del chaleco verde, la banda de Konoha la tenía en el brazo derecho y una funda con una espada en la parte derecha de su cadera, además traía una capa blanca con llamas rojas y doradas, más un kanji que decía 'Namikaze' en ella.- "Este combate va en serio y no planeo detenerme con nada".- dijo viendo a los demás, todos los que no habían visto la técnica antes de Naruto se quedaron impresionados al verlo aparecer de repente.

"Entonces será un combate muy entretenido".- dijo Onoki aproximándose al igual que los demás.- "Me alegra verte muy bien muchacho".- exclamo mientras flotaba y extendía su mano hacia el rubio.

"A mí igual, me alegro de verlo, a todos en general".- dijo viendo a los demás.- "Entonces solo déjenme hacer algo".- dijo viendo que todos se habían juntado, junto sus manos y cerró los ojos ante la mirada confusa de los demás, de repente todo brillo en una luz purpura y Naruto abrió sus ojos.- "Bien ahora no se pueden acercar a la lucha, ni interrumpirla si algo pasa, todos tranquilos ninguno de los 2 morirá, téngalo por seguro, ahora disfruten del combate".- dijo mientras se volteaba dejando a los demás confusos. Tsunade intento avanzar pero choco con un muro invisible.

"Hizo una barrera para no acercarnos, es muy listo, pero la barrera se puede romper".- dijo viendo a los demás con una sonrisa.

"Yo no lo intentaría, solo alguien con mi barrera de sangre la puede desactivar, y créanme, ninguno la tiene".- dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a subir por la cascada sin problemas. Los demás no dijeron nada y simplemente no hicieron más. El rubio llego a la cima y se paro justo en la cabeza del Primer Hokage.- "Estamos en los lugares incorrectos".- Pensó el rubio mientras veía como el azabache abría los ojos y se ponía de pie.

"He esperado por 5 años, entrenado durante ese tiempo para este momento, no me contendré con nada, y solo ganara el que deje inconsciente a su oponente".- dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto.- "Qué el Shinobi mas fuerte gané, y créeme ese seré yo".- dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ya veremos".- dijo Naruto que se puso serio.

De un momento a otro, Sasuke fue el primero en atacar lanzando 3 shurikens a Naruto que esquivo fácilmente, haciendo gala de su velocidad, Sasuke apareció atrás de Naruto dispuesto a golpearlo pero el rubio lo intercepto con su mano, y se ponían en un combate de taijutsu, ninguno lograba conectar un golpe, y cuando ambos chocaron puños una onda de fuerza salió de ellos haciéndolos retroceder. "Nada mal".- Pensó Sasuke viendo al rubio que volvía a atacar pero ahora Sasuke solo lo esquivaba, en un movimiento rápido el azabache agarro del brazo a Naruto y lo lanzo hacia el costado derecho e hizo sellos rápidamente.- "Elemento Fuego: Gran bola de fuego".- exclamo mientras lanzaba una gran bola hacia el rubio, que desaparecía antes de que la bola lo tocara, apareció en la estatua de Madara e hizo sellos rápidamente.

"Elemento Viento: Viento Divino".- dijo mientras salían pequeños tornados de el al agitar su brazo e impactaron a Sasuke, pero este se convirtió en un tronco.- "Jutsu de Sustitución".- dijo buscando al azabache y lo vio de frente a él con su técnica definitiva.

"Chidori".- exclamo mientras se acercaba al rubio que rápidamente se acercaba a él y en su mano concentraba chakra.

"Rasengan".- dijo antes de que las técnicas se golpearan entre sí creando una explosión que volvió a separar a ambos. Los 2 se miraron con una sonrisa, mientras abajo con los demás estaban impresionados.

"Qué velocidad".- exclamo Kiba viendo a sus amigos, Hinata y Neji asintieron con el Byakugan activado.

"Es increíble que haiga dominado tan bien el Elemento Viento para crear esa técnica sin necesidad de un arma como yo".- dijo Temari viendo al rubio que volvía a atacar a Sasuke con un Rasengan.

Sasuke simplemente lo esquivo y le dio una patada para alejarlo mientras volvía a formar un Chidori e intentaba impactar al rubio que lo esquivo en el momento justo antes de que lo golpeara y se alejaba dando saltos mortales.

"Lo esquivo como si nada".- Pensó mientras veía al rubio, pero se fijo en un detalle en sus ojos.- "Ahora entiendo".- dijo con una sonrisa viendo que el rubio tenia activado el Modo Sabio, Sasuke incremento el poder de su Chidori viendo a Naruto.- "Haber si ahora lo esquiva".- dijo mientras comenzaba a correr para atacar al rubio otra vez.

Naruto simplemente sonrió viendo a Sasuke, concentro energía y chakra en su brazo derecho y se acercaba a Sasuke que pensó que iba con un Rasengan y ya tenía planeado como esquivarlo, pero se sorprendió cuando vio como del brazo del rubio salían chispas y su mano se rodeaba de rayos.

"Raikiri".- dijo simplemente el rubio antes de impactar el brazo de Sasuke y volvía a crearse una explosión, al disiparse se ve a Naruto en la estatua de Madara otra vez, y a Sasuke en el rio que lo miraba sorprendido.

"¿Cómo lo aprendiste?".- dijo viendo al Namikaze que sonrió.

Mientras abajo todos tenían una expresión de no creérselo, voltearon instintivamente a ver a Kakashi que sonrió ante lo visto.

"Pensé que solo alguien con el Sharingan podría dominar esa técnica".- dijo Gai viendo a Kakashi.

"Eso pensé yo, pero ahora entiendo mas mi técnica y porque siempre me cansaba al usarla, muy seguida".- dijo a la vez que recordaba y relataba.

**Recuerdo de Kakashi**

Naruto, Kakashi y Yamato se encontraban en lo que ahora era una cascada muy pequeña.

"Bueno es momento de que aprendas nuevos Jutsus tipo viento, para que domines bien tu elemento".- dijo Kakashi viendo al rubio que se le queda mirando unos momentos antes de hablar.

"Kakashi-sensei, hay algo que quisiera comprobar, ¿Me presta uno de esos papeles especiales para ver el chakra natural?".- pregunto el rubio, Kakashi lo miro interrogante pero asiente mientras le entregaba uno al rubio. Se concentro en el papel, y ante la mirada de sorpresa de Kakashi y Yamato el papel se arrugo enfrente de ellos.

"También controla el elemento Rayo".- dijo Yamato viendo impresionado al rubio.

"Ahora lo comprendo todo".- dijo Naruto viendo el pape con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué comprendiste?".- pregunto Kakashi viendo al rubio.

"Cuando Sasuke chocaba su Chidori conmigo, sentía que aunque debía protegerme, sentía que podría controlarlo, inclusive cuando Sasuke y yo peleamos en el valle del fin me dio el Chidori en el pecho, pero no me dolió mas bien, sentí como recorría mi cuerpo dándome más energía".- dijo el rubio viendo como se relajaban los 2 mayores.

"Entonces tendremos que entrenarte en controlar el rayo, y que aprendas Jutsus de el".- dijo Kakashi viendo al rubio.

"Kakashi-sensei, quisiera aprender el Chidori".- dijo serio el rubio.

"No puedes, solo alguien con Sharingan puede dominarlo y perfeccionarlo".- dijo en tono serio Kakashi. Naruto por un momento pensó en decirle la verdad, pero prefirió indagar mas.

"¿Qué es lo que hace que un Uchiha pueda aprenderlo y yo no?".- dijo el rubio viendo a Kakashi.

"Básicamente, uno ya lo tienes que es tu vasto chakra, y el otro es el poder esquivar y sentir al rival que sería lo que te falta".- dijo Kakashi simplemente. Naruto solo sonrió y se concentro mientras hablaba.

"Eso no es cierto".- dijo simplemente mientras activaba el Modo Sabio.- "Gracias a mi senjutsu, puedo sentir la presencia de todos, además de mi velocidad que sería lo que tengo que trabajar únicamente, pero la base ya la tengo, entonces que dice, ¿Me enseñara?".- dijo sonriente el rubio.

"¿Se lo enseñara?".- dijo Yamato viendo a Kakashi que analizo lo que dijo el rubio.

"De acuerdo, serás el segundo que podrá usar esta técnica aparte de mi".- dijo Kakashi sonriendo, ganándose la sonrisa de Naruto que salto de la alegría.

**Fin del Recuerdo Kakashi**

"No solo eso, también lo puede usar sin el Modo Sabio pero solo 2 veces, mientras con el lo puede usar más debido a su resistencia".- dijo viendo a los chicos que hablaban.

"Vaya, ese chico no solo tiene su letal RasenShuriken, ahora también el Chidori o Raikiri, ese chico es especial".- dijo A sonriendo, haciendo que los demás sonrieran también.

"No solo eso, creo una técnica más devastadora que esas 2, veremos si Sasuke lo hace utilizar".- dijo después dejando a todos sorprendidos. Mientras con Naruto y Sasuke, Naruto le conto lo mismo que Kakashi, al terminar su relato el azabache sonrió.

"No creas que por aprender esa técnica me ganaras, tengo otras, y nuevas además".- dijo Sasuke sonriendo mientras se ponía en pose de batalla.

"Entonces, dejemos el calentamiento y empecemos con la batalla de una vez".- dijo sonriente el rubio mientras se ponía en pose de combate y los 2 se acercaban a seguir con la pelea.

**espero les haya gustado y pues en el siguiente, cap lleno de accion**

**gracias a los que lo ven como siempre, un abrazo**

**See You**


	13. Batalla Predestinada, Parte 2

**el climax de la batalla, sin duda el capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora**

**espero sea de su agrado...**

Capitulo 13 – "Batalla Predestinada, Parte 2"

"Entonces, dejemos el calentamiento y empecemos con la batalla de una vez".- dijo sonriente el rubio mientras se ponía en pose de combate y los 2 se acercaban a seguir con la pelea.

Se volvieron a enfrascar en una batalla de taijutsu y el rubio llevaba la ventaja, cada que podía le daba un golpe al azabache que como podía se defendía pero no podía contraatacar. En un intento de golpe de parte de Sasuke, Naruto lo bloqueo dejándolo indefenso y rápidamente creó un Rasengan en su mano para golpear de lleno a Sasuke y mandarlo a volar al otro lado del rio, gracias a su habilidad logro aterrizar de pie.

"Valla, pongámonos serios".- Pensó el azabache mientras activaba el Sharingan normal.

"Esto se pondrá mejor".- Pensó sonriente el rubio mientras se dirigía al azabache a atacarlo ahora con un kunai. Sasuke desenvaino su Chokuto y detenía los ataques del rubio, en un movimiento inoportuno de este Sasuke concentro su Chidori en el Chokuto y contraataco al rubio que ahora se defendía y con un ataque certero perdió su kunai que cayó cerca de los espectadores, más específicamente paso entre Kiba y Lee, que les entro pánico al sentir la briza y se quedaron fríos al ver el kunai de 3 puntas del rubio.

"Eso estuvo cerca".- dijo Lee atemorizado mirando el kunai.

"Esta pelea es de otro nivel, que el kunai haiga caído hasta acá, no es cosa simple".- dijo el Raikage viendo pelear a los ninja.

"Sin duda, se darán con todo".- dijo Sakura viendo al rubio.

Naruto esquivaba las estocadas de Sasuke, en un movimiento rápido, el rubio esquivo el Chokuto e hizo sellos rápido.

"Elemento Viento: Gran Tornado".- exclamo el rubio mientras de donde estaba se creaba un tornado que atrapo a ambos. Sasuke salió disparado al cielo cuando Naruto le daba un puñetazo en la mandíbula más el viento que apareció, pero se recompuso e hizo sellos también, para después exclamar.

"Elemento Fuego: Fuego Cortante".- exclamo mientras la corriente de fuego se juntaba con el viento creando un tornado de fuego donde el azabache controlo y reunió todo el fuego en una gran bola y lanzársela al rubio.- "Toma esto".- dijo desde el aire moviendo su mano mientras la bola de fuego se dirigía rápidamente al rubio que no le dio tiempo de esquivarla del todo.

Todos miraban expectantes como la gran bola de fuego iba directamente a Naruto, y se quedaron sin palabras al ver cómo le daba directamente.

"¡Naruto!".- exclamaban Ino y Sakura al ver eso. La bola le dio directamente y al tocar el agua donde estaba el rubio se esfumo, pero no había rastros del rubio.

"Eso estuvo cerca".- oyeron a sus espaldas todos. Voltearon y vieron a el rubio sacando el kunai que había caído cerca de ellos, además de ver que su capa tenia restos del fuego, pero parecía intacta, se quito la capa y camino entre la gente hasta quedar a la par de Sakura.- "Me la cuidas en lo que termino".- dijo entregándole la capa a la rosa que la acepto, volteo a ver a Ino y le entrego su símbolo Uzumaki del brazo.- "Me lo cuidas".- dijo entregándoselo a la rubia que lo acepto también.- "Gracias".- dijo serio mientras desaparecía de la vista de los demás que voltearon a ver hacia Sasuke.

Sasuke había visto como Naruto desaparecía en el momento justo antes de que la bola lo tocara, todo gracias a su Sharingan, volteo hacia donde sintió su presencia y lo vio entregándole la capa a Sakura y su símbolo Uzumaki a Ino y de repente desapareció.

"No te descuides".- escucho Sasuke a su espalda mientras le tocaban el hombro.- "Elemento Rayo: Vuelo del Dios Trueno".- dijo Naruto mientras salían rayos de du mano dándole a Sasuke de lleno.

"Crees que con eso me detendrás".- dijo Sasuke recuperándose de la descarga que sintió.

"No pero, fue parte de mi estrategia".- dijo mientras hacía sellos.- "Elemento Agua: Jutsu de Gran Cascada".- dijo el rubio mientras atrás de Sasuke se acomodaba en forma de anillo, y con un movimiento lo ataco directamente. Sasuke rápidamente hizo sellos y toco la tierra, pero no lo vieron ya que la gran corriente había atrapado al Uchiha.

"¡También el agua!".- dijo Shikamaru con la boca abierta.

"¿Pero cómo?".- dijo Gaara viendo a Kakashi.

"Son muy pocos los ninjas que pueden usar 3 elementos, y en este momento tenemos a 2 de las únicas personas que conocemos que pueden manipular, 3 o más elementos".- dijo Kakashi.- "El primero obviamente es Onoki-san y el segundo está luchando contra Sasuke".- dijo refiriéndose a las personas.

"Espera, 3 pero Naruto a utilizado 4 elementos".- dijo Tsunade.- "¿Cómo es eso posible sin por lo menos tener el Rinnegan?".- pregunto después.

"Según Naruto, el control sobre el elemento fuego es por tener al Kyubi en el, los otros 3 son por parte de él".- dijo Kakashi recordando las palabras de Naruto. Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver como el agua se esfumaba de donde estaba Sasuke y en vez de encontrarse con el solo vieron una cúpula de tierra.- "Al parecer el también puede controlar 3 elementos".- dijo viendo como desaparecía la tierra revelando al Uchiha.

"Si, hace 2 años que encontró ese poder y me pidió que le enseñara a controlarlo".- dijo Onoki viendo al Uchiha.- "Además que gracias al Sharingan pudo hacer algo nuevo con eso, les sorprenderá".- dijo seguro de sus palabras.

"Veo que no perdiste el tiempo mejorando solo tus técnicas".- dijo el rubio viendo a Sasuke.

"Y tu aprendiste a controlar 4 elementos, pero eso no es menos de ti".- dijo mientras empezaba con la secuencia de sellos.- "Elemento Tierra: Pilares de Roca".- exclamo mientras donde estaba el rubio salían picos que rápidamente esquivo, mientras Sasuke seguía con su ataque.- "Elemento Rayo: Colmillo Eléctrico".- dijo mientras de su espada mandaba rayos hacia el rubio que desenvainaba su espada y le aplicaba Chakra de Viendo y unos sellos también.

"Elemento Viento: Viento del Dios de las Montañas".- dijo mientras de su espada salía un vortex de viento que eliminaba los rayos que lo seguían, Sasuke no parto y ataco con su Chokuto mientras Naruto atacaba con su espada.

"Esa espada, es la Espada Dragón".- dijo Sakura impresionada.- "¿Cómo la consiguió?".- dijo viendo a Kakashi.

"En nuestro viaje nos encontramos con Akari, andaba en busca de Naruto con la espada ya que dijo que lo mejor para mantener seguro su hogar la espada debería estar lo lejos posible, así que lo mejor era dársela a Naruto junto con el orbe de los 5 elementos para que todo fuera mejor".- explico Kakashi.

Siguieron con su ataque pero ahora era el rubio que atacaba y de un momento a otro su espada cambio de color, ahora era roja con fuego saliendo de ella e intentaba darle al azabache.

"Esa espada es buena".- pensó el azabache esquivando los ataques del rubio.

"Subamos de nivel".- dijo el rubio mientras se separaba del azabache un poco y le daba una patada alejándolo. Sasuke no entendió pero siguió atacando pero ahora no fue por mucho ya que vio como el rubio lo contraataco y sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos, Sasuke apenas si los podía esquivar, pero no fueron todos ya que cuando no podía le dejaba uno que otro corte. Sasuke arto de esto en un rápido movimiento hizo pasar de largo a Naruto que estuvo a punto de caer por el risco. El rubio se dio la vuelta pero Sasuke con su Chokuto lo atacaron haciendo que el rubio perdiera el equilibrio. No teniendo salida, el rubio se impulso hacia atrás para caer ante la mirada de todos por la semejante idiotez que hizo al tirarse desde ahí. El rubio en el aire se acomodo para caer de pie y se concentro. Todos miraban expectantes lo que haría el rubio y se sorprendieron al ver una garra roja que salía de él para amortiguar la caída. Sasuke venia corriendo hacia el rubio por la parte del risco y se impulso a una distancia para poder pasarlo sin problemas mientras se acercaba por arriba hizo una secuencia de sellos y cuando estaba justo pasándolo por arriba dijo.

"Elemento fuego: Gran bola de Fuego".- exclamo mientras disparaba hacia el rubio. Naruto no se inmuto y con su espada con esencia de fuego corto a la mitad la bola haciendo pasar a los lados el fuego para no hacerle daño. Naruto se volteo para ver mejor al azabache y vio algo diferente en el.

"¿Cómo sus ojos se volvieron rojos?".- pensó viendo al rubio.

"Esta es mi segunda fase del Modo Sabio, cuando combinas la esencia del Kyubi con la energía natural".- dijo viendo al azabache a los ojos.- "Veo que te puse en aprietos, solo para que activaras tu Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno".- dijo sonriendo el rubio.

"Me presionaste a esto, y ahora gracias a ello puedo hacer esto".- dijo sonriente mientras hacía sellos y tocaba la tierra. El rubio no entendió lo que quería decir cuando sintió la tierra más caliente, miro hacia abajo y se sorprendió al verla roja como queriendo explotar así que rápidamente se aparto de ese lugar mientras el azabache decía.- "Elemento Lava: Geiser de Lava".- dijo mientras todos quedaban impresionados como esa corriente de lava salía de donde estaba el rubio y ahora se dirigía hacia el que la esquivo rápidamente, pero no termino ahí porque la corriente era dominada a manera por parte de Sasuke y atacaba al rubio que rápidamente se fue al río donde encontró seguridad.

"Es increíble".- dijo Karin alabando a su esposo.

"Papá es increíble".- dijo Itachi impresionado por el domino de la lava de su padre.

"Puede que domine el agua, pero si llega a tocar la lava, le producirá una quemadura terrible".- dijo Onoki orgulloso de su alumno.- "Veamos su dominio en el agua".- dijo esperando a que el rubio hiciera algo.

Sasuke concentro toda la lava cerca de él para luego mirar a Naruto.- "Haber si detienes esto".- exclamo mientras corría hacia él con la lava. Naruto sonrió e hizo unos sellos.- "Eso no te salvara".- dijo mientras miraba al rubio hacer los sellos.

"Ya lo veremos".- dijo el rubio mientras movía su mano y el agua se colocaba enfrente de él.- "Elemento Agua: Espejo de Agua".- dijo dejando a todos impresionados, el azabache no se detuvo e iba a atacar el espejo sin preocupaciones cuando salió una imagen de él con la lava del espejo y lo atacaba impactaba las técnicas creando una explosión entre ellos.

"Esa es la técnica del Tercer Mizukage".- dijo Mei impresionada al ver como el rubio efectuaba la técnica del antiguo Mizukage.- "Parece que la domino muy rápido".- dijo feliz después.

"No me diga que usted se la enseño".- dijo Onoki viendo a la peliroja.

"No, pero le di unos pergaminos ya que como uno de los últimos miembros del clan Uzumaki, que pertenecía a nuestro país, fue mi voluntad darle esa técnica como agradecimiento".- dijo sonriente la peliroja.

Sasuke, gracias al impacto, termino en la orilla del rio, en tierra firme.- "No me esperaba eso".- dijo mientras esquivaba el kunai que salía del humo, después se escucho el agua otra vez moviéndose.

"Elemento Agua: Jutsu Misil Dragón de Agua".- dijo el rubio mientras se formaba un dragón que fue a atacar al azabache mientras este rápidamente hacia sellos para defenderse.

"Elemento Tierra: Muro de Tierra".- dijo mientras se formaba un muro de tierra que detenía el dragón y esparcía el agua alrededor del azabache.

"Caíste".- dijo el rubio haciendo sellos, dejando a Sasuke impresionado y sin oportunidad de moverse exclamo.- "Elemento Hielo: Picos de Hielo".- dijo mientras el agua que rodeaba a Sasuke se transformaba en picos de hielo que no fueron directo a Sasuke sino que lo aprisionaron.

"Hielo".- dijo Ino viendo a Sasuke atrapado, todos estaban impresionados por lo que hizo el rubio, no se esperaban eso obviamente.

"Este chico logro crear un nuevo elemento, sin necesidad de un Kekkei Genkai".- dijo A impresionado por lo que acababa de hacer tanto el rubio como el azabache con la lava.

"Veamos si escapas de esta".- dijo el rubio mientras desaparecía de donde estaba para pasar a estar donde estaba el kunai que antes había lanzado.- "Intenta detener esta técnica".- dijo mientras juntaba sus manos, Sasuke logro voltear la cabeza para ver al rubio.- "Elemento Viento: RasenShuriken".- dijo formando su técnica mortal y la lanzaba hacia el azabache que sonrió ante esto. Todos se quedaron impresionados viendo como la técnica iba a darle a Sasuke pero antes de esto, una figura purpura apareció en Sasuke golpeando el RasenShuriken y mandándola hacia otro lugar.- "Susanoo".- dijo el rubio sonriente.

"No te olvides que aun tengo estos ojos".- dijo Sasuke mientras la figura destruía los pilares de hielo liberando a Sasuke. El rubio rápidamente saco un Shuriken e implanto un poco de chakra para luego lanzárselo al azabache y exclamar.

"Jutsu: Clon de Sombra Shuriken".- dijo mientras del Shuriken salían más dispuestos a atacar al azabache que simplemente movió el brazo del Susanoo para mandar todos los Shurikens a otra parte.

"De verdad crees que eso me hará daño teniendo la ultima defensa del clan Uchiha, sí que eres idiota".- dijo sonriente.- "Defiéndete de esto, Amaterasu".- dijo mientras miraba al rubio para darle con sus llamas negras, pero en el último momento el rubio desapareció y las llamas negras dieron en el muro donde estaba el rubio.

"Esa no era mi intención, cada Shuriken tiene un sello Hirashin y ahora puedo moverme hacia ellos".- dijo el rubio llamando la atención de todos.- "Quien es el idiota ahora".- dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

"Cállate, que estás en tu limite de Modo Sabio, así que solo debo esperar y darte el golpe definitivo".- dijo Sasuke mientras hacía que el Susanoo disparara su ballesta hacia el rubio.

"Esta en lo correcto, debo de darme prisa y darle un golpe directo".- pensó mientras desaparecía para esquivar el golpe. Naruto esquivaba el Amaterasu o las bolas de fuego de Sasuke, pero cada vez que aparecía el Shuriken desaparecía al instante al solo ser un Clon de Sombra del original.

"Ese era tu ultimo Shuriken, ahora no tienes a donde escapar".- dijo sonriente mientras cargaba su ballesta de Susanoo y le agregaba Amaterasu a esta.- "Esquiva esto".- dijo mientras disparaba, el rubio sonrió y desapareció de la vista de este.

"Te olvidaste del kunai".- dijo desde el lugar donde empezó todo.- "Ahora o nunca".- dijo mientras en su espada aplicaba chakra tipo viendo y en la otra un Rasengan.- "Toma esto, Elemento Viento: Rasengan de Espada Dragón".- exclamo antes de impactar a un sorprendido Sasuke. El impacto creó una explosión y el rubio salió de esta mientras perdía el Modo Sabio.- "Espero haiga funcionado".- dijo viendo el polvo que se creó en la explosión. Todos estaban impresionados por la calidad de batalla y ahora miraba hacia la nube de polvo expectante de encontrar al Uchiha con graves heridas.

"No lo creo".- se oyó en la nube haciendo suspirar al rubio, que se dio cuenta que no se movía, miro sus piernas y las encontró aprisionadas por la tierra.- "A llegado la hora del final".- dijo Sasuke mientras el polvo se disipaba y un Susanoo mas grande se veía.

"No es el Susanoo perfecto, pero está muy cerca".- dijo viendo la gran figura purpura morada. Sasuke hizo unos sellos y disparo una bola de fuego hacia el cielo extrañando al rubio. Después todo se ensombreció, parecía que una tormenta se avecinaba.- "Lo usara".- dijo sonriente el rubio mientras miraba los rayos en el cielo.

"No está exagerando".- dijo Tenten mirando al cielo.

"Puede que sí, pero no creo que lo haga con todo su poder".- exclamo Gaara serio viendo la pelea.

"Parece que la pelea llego a su final, no hay forma que ese chico pueda esquivar esa técnica".- dijo A viendo el cielo.

"Lo dejara muy mal herido, Sakura, Ino prepárense para todo".- dijo Tsunade preocupada por el rubio.

"Naruto".- pensaron preocupadas las susodichas viendo como el rubio atrapado. De repente Sasuke empezó a hacer sellos también y se volvía a ver la tierra roja mientras exclamaba.

"Elemento Lava: Gran Dragón Ardiente".- dijo mientras de la tierra salía un dragón de lava y se ponía a la par de él. En su mano izquierda concentro el Chidori mientras lo elevaba para después del cielo salía un dragón eléctrico.- "Kirin".- fue lo que dijo mientras el dragón se ponía al otro costado de él.- "No hay escapatoria, ni tu espada puede salvarte ahora, esta pelea se termino y como dije al principio yo ganare, y ahora lo cumpliré".- dijo Sasuke serio viendo al rubio.

"Tienes razón, ni el Hirashin ni mi espada podrán salvarme, pero no te preocupes, esto no termina todavía".- dijo el rubio sonriente, sacando una sonrisa irónica en el azabache y dejando impresionados a los demás.- "Si no me crees, atácame y verás".- dijo sonriente esperando el ataque.

"Tú lo pediste, gracias por la gran lucha amigo, Dragón Ardiente, Kirin ataquen".- dijo moviendo sus manos hacia adelante indicándoles atacar, y así lo hicieron. Naruto no se inmuto solo sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos. Todos vieron como los dragones se acercaban al rubio, Ino y Sakura cerraron los ojos para no ver el ataque hacia su querido rubio, Temari y Hinata hicieron lo mismo pero se acercaron a sus esposos, los demás vieron como los dragones impactaban en el muro dejando una gran explosión tras de sí.- "Lo siento amigo".- dijo Sasuke viendo la gran nube de polvo que se disipaba.

"Se acabo".- dijo A viendo el gran cráter que habían dejado en el muro.

"Si, al final Sasuke fue más fuerte, que el gran héroe ninja".- dijo Onoki un poco alegre por lo logrado por su joven pupilo. Sasuke desactivo su Mangekyo Sharingan y volteo para ver a los demás.

"Tsunade, Sakura, Ino, Karin y Shizune será mejor que lo revisen, puede estar muy mal herido".- dijo Sasuke mientras empezaba a caminar viendo a las susodichas que intentaron hacer caso pero una pared los detuvo.

"La barrera todavía esta activa".- susurro Sakura tocando el muro invisible.

"Crees que se acabo".- se oyó dentro de la nube. Sasuke rápidamente volteo para ver si había escuchado mal.- "Te dije que estabas equivocado amigo, esto no se acaba todavía, pero está muy cerca".- dijo mientras del polvo se podía ver una figura grande y otra pequeña que caminaba para salir de ahí. Al salir de ahí pudieron ver a Naruto, con su ropa un poco rasgada debido al ataque, todos estaban impresionados nadie podía creer lo que veían Naruto salió tranquilamente como si no hubiera recibido el ataque.

"¿Cómo?".- fue lo único que salió de la boca impresionada de Sasuke que no creía que pudiera estar así de bien por los ataques recibidos.

"Mira bien".- dijo Naruto mientras enfocaba su vista en Sasuke, que lo vio impresionado.

"No puede ser".- exclamo Sasuke viendo los ojos de Naruto. Nadie entendía a Sasuke hasta que pudieron ver una figura roja que emergía de Naruto, más no era el Kyubi, esta tenía aspecto de persona, en su mano derecha una espada, y en su mano izquierda un escudo. Todos se quedaron sin habla viendo la figura, no podían creer lo que veían, parecía un sueño pero no lo era, eso era la realidad.

"Susanoo".- dijeron Sakura e Ino viendo la figura que emergía del rubio.

"Sharingan".- fue lo que dijo Sasuke viendo al rubio.

"Explicaciones luego, ahora acabemos con esto".- dijo sonriente el rubio viendo al sorprendido Uchiha, mientras se lanzaba hacia él.

**uff, que cosas, bueno espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo**

**aunque me canse, bueno gracias a los que lo ven sin duda alguna me suben el animo**

**See You**


	14. Batalla Predestinada, Final

**bueno es hora de un final y un ganador, ¿****quien sera?**

**averiguenlo...**

Capitulo 14 – "Batalla Predestinada, Parte 3(Final)"

"Explicaciones luego, ahora acabemos con esto".- dijo sonriente el rubio viendo al sorprendido Uchiha, mientras se lanzaba hacia él. Sasuke estaba que no podía moverse, quería preguntar y no pudo reaccionar al golpe que le dio Naruto para mandarlo hacia la cascada.- "Que pasa, reacciona o es que el zorro te comió la lengua".- dijo burlonamente el rubio viendo al azabache salir.

"¡Cállate, y me dirás como es que tienes el Sharingan si no eres Uchiha!".- exclamo furioso el azabache.

"Eso era lo que esperaba".- pensó el rubio viendo al azabache.- "Te lo diré pero después de la lucha así que, terminamos esto".- dijo sonriente el rubio.

"Ya verás".- dijo mientras hacía sellos.- "Elemento Lava: Geiser de Lava".- exclamo colocando sus manos en el suelo y del lugar donde estaba Naruto salía lava otra vez, que el esquivo, Sasuke controlaba la lava mientras Naruto simplemente esquivaba sin inmutarse, aunque perdió el Modo Sabio, con el Sharingan era lo mismo prácticamente ya que podía anticipar los ataques de lava.

"Naruto tiene ganada la batalla".- dijo Kakashi llamando la atención de todos.

"Sin duda, esto está por concluir".- dijo Mei apoyando a su colega Kage.

"¿Por qué dicen que Sasuke-kun perderá?".- dijo Karin un poco enojada por como miraban a su esposo.

"No te lo tomes a mal, pero cuando Sasuke se enoja no piensa sus ataques, así a sido siempre y ahora pareciera que Naruto solo juega con él, lo está cansando a propósito para darle el golpe de gracia".- dijo Kakashi viendo a la peliroja. Karin suspiro porque sabía que era verdad así que no dijo nada y solo vio la lucha.

"Están a otro nivel".- dijo Shikamaru viendo la pelea.

"Sin duda son los más fuertes, y ahora que Naruto tenga el Sharingan, lo hace prácticamente el ninja perfecto, y Sasuke con su elemento Lava es temible aparte de que también tiene el Sharingan".- dijo Neji serio viendo la batalla.- "Hasta su taijutsu es increíble, solo se compara con el de Lee o Gai-sensei, pero sería muy complicado ganarles en batalla".- concluyo el genio del clan Hyuga.

"Te apoyo en eso, y yo que pensé que podía hacerle frente, pero sin duda ese niño que fue el que peor notas saco de nosotros, ahora sea el mejor ninja del mundo es un poco triste pero no se esperaba menos del hijo del Yondaime".- dijo Kiba ganándose la mirada asesina de Ino y Sakura.- "No me malinterpreten, pero Naruto siempre fue así de bueno, el problema fue que la gente lo tratara mal, si todo hubiese sido bueno para el, tal vez no sería lo que es hoy y muchos piensan que es por ser el hijo del Yondaime, pero para nosotros que lo vimos crecer, sin duda era de esperarse".- concluyo un poco asustado por como lo miraban la rosa y rubia que se calmaron volvían a ver la lucha.

"Y ahora se volvió más listo que ustedes, créanme ese muchacho hiperactivo que conocieron y vieron hace 5 años, ya no existe, este es un nuevo Naruto, y hoy nos está demostrando lo mucho que ha madurado".- dijo Anko ganándose la atención de los demás.

"¿A qué se refiere Anko-sensei?".- pregunto Hinata viendo a la peli morada.

"Cuando termine esta lucha pregúntenle a él, yo no creo que ninguno de nosotros hubiera soportado lo que ese muchacho paso y seguir vivo, lo único que hizo en el fue cambiar su perspectiva sobre todo, pero se lo diremos después".- dijo Anko terminando la conversación y dejando extrañados a los demás.

La lucha estaba dando un giro, y Sasuke se molestaba mas por no poder tocar con la lava al rubio que esquivaba fácilmente todos sus ataques. Entonces paro el ataque y concentro la lava creando otra bola de lava.- "Ahora toma esto".- dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a Naruto que no se movió. Espero hasta que estuvo a la distancia correcta y activo su Susanoo para detener el ataque del azabache y mandarlo de regreso. Sasuke activo su Susanoo para atacar al del rubio que no se quedo atrás. La pelea entre ambas técnicas hacía temblar la tierra, más sin embargo el Susanoo de Sasuke parecía que se desvanecía por momentos.- "Demonios estoy casi sin chakra tendré que usar el Kirin para ganar tiempo mientras enfoco mi última técnica".- pensó el azabache que hizo un Chidori y volvía a alzarlo al cielo para que del cielo descendiera otra vez el dragón de rayo.- "Kirin".- fue lo que dijo Sasuke mientras lanzaba la técnica.

"Muy desesperado".- dijo Naruto viendo al dragón acercarse, saco su espada y le aplico chakra de viento mientras formaba un Rasengan en la otra y exclamaba.- "Elemento Viento: Rasengan de Espada Dragón".- dijo mientras un dragón de viento impactaba al Kirin y lo desvanecía, mientras el dragón de viendo seguía hasta darle a Sasuke que activo su Susanoo para protegerse, aunque no fue del todo ya que le hizo más rasguños la técnica dejándolo muy cansado.- "Te vez muy cansado".- dijo el rubio viendo jadear al azabache.

"Terminemos con esto, usare mi técnica más poderosa".- dijo mientras hacía sellos y de la tierra salía un dragón de lava, después volvió a hacer sellos y del cielo cayo un rayo que le dio al dragón.- "Elemento Lava: Gran Dragón Eléctrico".- dijo Sasuke.- "Esto terminara la lucha así que prepárate".- dijo mientras también formaba un Chidori en su mano.

"Entonces, tú serás el primer testigo de mi nueva técnica".- dijo el rubio mientras hacía sellos y enfocaba chakra tipo rayo en la espada, después se ve como los rayos recorren el cuerpo del rubio y además un viento se ve alrededor de él, más en el brazo derecho donde estaba su espada. "Contempla mi técnica más devastadora".- dijo el rubio.

"Se termino".- dijo Kakashi.- "Prepárense, Shizune, Tsunade y Karin para atender a Sasuke, Ino y Sakura ustedes revisaran a Naruto".- dijo viendo a las ninja medicas.

"No me digas que esta es la técnica que dijiste al principio".- dijo A viendo a Kakashi.

"Así es, esta técnica la califique como Rango S, es muy poderosa y puede causar grandes estragos en el oponente, Naruto la uso por primera vez en un árbol, pero no midió su fuerza y termino destruyendo medio bosque con solo darle un golpe".- dijo dejando sorprendidos a todos.

"Pero si el viento y rayo se anulan, ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?".- dijo Onoki viendo a Kakashi.

"Agregándole un componente más para mantener el equilibrio entre ambas".- dijo simplemente el peliblanco.

"¿Cuál?".- pregunto Mei.

"¿Ustedes saben lo que pasa cuando juntan el elemento rayo y agua?".- pregunto Kakashi viendo como el rubio se preparaba para el ataque.

"Tormenta".- dijo A sorprendido.

"Exacto".- dijo Kakashi.- "Naruto hizo el Elemento tormenta, y al enfocar su chakra de viento, lo hace más poderoso, su técnica más devastadora".- dijo Kakashi pero lo dejo ahí ya que Sasuke empezó a acercarse al rubio.

"Este es el final Naruto".- dijo Sasuke mientras empezaba a correr para atacar al rubio.

"Así es Sasuke, conoce mi técnica más poderosa".- dijo mientras habría sus ojos y ahora una nube negra rodeaba a Naruto de la cual también salían rayos al igual de su espada.- "Elemento Tormenta: RasenChidori".- exclamo mientras los rayos se hacían más visibles y corría al encuentro. Todos estaban expectantes y al ver como Naruto uso su espada para atacar el dragón no vieron nada mas ya que una luz y un fuerte viento les impidió seguir observando.

Fuerte viento fue lo que sintieron cuando las técnicas chocaron y una gran nube de polvo se hizo presente entre ellos, nadie podía ver a causa de eso. Pasaron unos segundos y la nube se fue disipando, cuando se fue completamente podemos ver como el rubio está de pie con el brazo un poco rasguñado, pero sin manga donde tenía la espada, del otro lado estaba Sasuke pero el ya no tenía el chaleco de Jounin y su brazo derecho estaba muy dañado, pero se mantenían en pie ambos.

"Ganaste".- dijo Sasuke mientras caía como una roca al suelo.

"Te lo dije".- fue lo único que dijo Naruto que guardo su espada y se volteo hacia los espectadores, mientras juntaba sus manos.- "Kai".- fue lo que dijo mientras la barrera que estaba en ellos se desvanecía.- "Revisen a Sasuke, sobre todo su brazo".- dijo para que los demás salieran del trance de lo que vieron, Karin fue la primera en salir de su asombro y corrió a ver a su esposo seguido de Tsunade y Shizune. Sakura e Ino fueron a ver a Naruto para revisarlo si tampoco tenía nada grave.

"Fue un combate increíble".- dijo Onoki acercándose.

"Sin duda, este combate dejo muchas cosas en claro, y felicidades Naruto-kun por tu victoria".- dijo Mei mientras se acercaba al rubio.

"Gracias".- dijo el rubio mientras miraba como Sakura e Ino lo revisaban de pies a cabeza.- "¿Y como estoy?".- pregunto cuando vio que las chicas acabaron el chequeo.

"Bueno, tienes rasguños en casi todo el cuerpo, además de tener 2 costillas rotas".- dijo Ino mirando a Naruto.

"Tu brazo sufrió un golpe duro, y tiene quemaduras pero no graves".- dijo Sakura mirando a Naruto.- "Tendrás que descansar por lo menos 3 días para recuperarte".- dijo después mientras afirmaban con Ino.

"Muy bien, no tengo problema con eso, entonces vamos al hospital".- dijo mientras ponía sus brazos por los cuellos de las chicas para poder caminar mejor.- "Es lo mejor así que acérquense todos para ir al hospital y ahí podrán operar a Sasuke".- dijo viendo a Tsunade que asintió y todos se acercaron al rubio que hizo el Hirashin para ir al hospital.

Una vez ahí Tsunade ordeno una camilla para llevar a Sasuke a operarlo del brazo, ya que la técnica de Naruto se lo fracturo, además de tener 4 costillas rotas y alguno que otro rasguño que fueron dados por la espada. Con Naruto, Sakura e Ino lo llevaron a una habitación donde podían atenderlo mejor, y les dijeron a todos que esperasen a que lo vendaran y trataran sus heridas. Entraron en la habitación y ellas se pusieron a curar sus heridas, paso una hora en silencio donde Naruto lo único que hacía era seguir las ordenes de las kunoichis.

"Gracias por cuidarme".- dijo Naruto viendo su brazo vendado ahora Sakura trataba sus costillas mientras Ino limpiaba sus cortes.

"No hay de que, es nuestro trabajo al fin de cuentas".- dijo Ino sin parar de limpiar sus heridas.

"Bueno ya termine con tus costillas ahora a vendarlas".- dijo Sakura mientras sacaba vendas. En la habitación reino el silencio hasta que las chicas terminaron de curar a Naruto.- "Bien ahora recuéstate tienes que descansar".- dijo la rosa indicándole la cama al rubio que simplemente hizo caso y se recostó.

"De verdad que son asombrosas, no me sorprende el porqué han revolucionado el mundo ninja".- dijo sonriente el rubio haciendo sonrojar a las kunoichis.

"¿Escuchaste de nosotras?".- pregunto Ino sorprendida.

"Como no, ustedes son llamadas el dúo dinámico de la medicina, ustedes han revolucionado ese mundo con sus descubrimientos, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes chicas".- dijo sonriente el rubio sonrojando aun mas a las chicas.

"Gracias".- dijeron las 2.

"Pero no te menosprecies, mira lo fuerte que eres tú, sin duda alguna eres el ninja más fuerte del mundo".- dijo Sakura sentándose en la cama. En ese momento Naruto se puso melancólico y miro por la ventana, ninguna de las 2 entendía el porqué del cambio de su actitud.

"No soy el Naruto que ustedes alguna vez conocieron".- dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a las 2 chicas por su confesión.

"Si Anko-sensei nos dijo algo parecido".- dijo Ino viendo al rubio.

"Y eso es lo que queremos que les expliques".- dijo una voz desde la puerta, ahí estaba Kakashi mirando a los 3.- "Es momento de hablar, Sasuke despertó y ahí podrás hablar tranquilamente".- dijo mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

"Me ayudan".- dijo el rubio levantándose captando la atención de las chicas que rápidamente ayudaron a caminar al rubio ambas tomadas del brazo del rubio. Caminaron así un poco sonrojadas por cada sonrisa picara de las enfermeras del lugar. Llegaron a la habitación y al entrar se encontraron con todos los espectadores ahí dentro, mas Yamato que había llegado al hospital por ordenes de Kakashi, pudieron observar a Sasuke tendido en la cama, vendado de casi todo el cuerpo, y su brazo enyesado.

"Hola de nuevo a todos, espero les gustara el espectáculo".- dijo sonriente viendo a todos.- "Lamento haberte dejado así Sasuke-teme".- dijo viendo al azabache.

"Cállate".- dijo con su típico mal humor Sasuke.- "Pero debo de admitir que fue una pelea dura y tu ganaste, no tengo nada más que decir".- dijo mirando al otro lado sacando la sonrisa de los demás. Ino y Sakura ayudaron al rubio a sentarse en uno de los sofás que estaban en el cuarto, donde ellas se sentaron a la par de él.

"Parecen novios".- dijo Temari sonriente.

"Si no se despegan, que acaso hay algo que no nos han dicho chicos".- dijo Tenten pícaramente haciendo recordar a los 3 que no habían hablado de su Matrimonio arreglado con nadie.

"Solo lo ayudamos".- dijo Ino sonrojada.

"Si nada mas, solo amigos".- dijo Sakura sonrojada. Naruto se sintió un poco triste por la acción de las chicas pero este no era el momento para eso.

"Bueno dejémonos de habladurías y dinos chico, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?".- dijo el Raikage. Naruto estuvo en silencio un rato observando a todos hasta que suspiro.

"Es algo largo espero que tengan tiempo para esto".- dijo viendo como todos asentían.- "Bien, para empezar, bueno fue algo tedioso pero tuvimos que sellar a los bijus, bueno a los 7 menos a Kurama y al Hachibi por supuesto".- dijo tranquilamente el rubio.

"Si, eso nos lo había explicado Kakashi ya".- dijo Kitsuchi.

"Pero solo les conto la buena parte".- dijo serio el rubio sorprendiendo a los Kages que eran los únicos a quienes habían podido explicar la supuesta hazaña del rubio.

"Entonces, dinos que fue lo que hiciste realmente".- dijo Tsunade algo enojada por la actitud del rubio.

"Lo que hice".- repitió el rubio con sonrisa irónica.- "Supongo que están familiarizados con la frase, 'para ganar poder, debes dar algo muy grande a cambio' no".- dijo Naruto viendo a los demás y algunos voltearon a ver a Sasuke que miraba al rubio muy interesado.

"¿Y qué fue lo que diste?".- dijo Shikamaru entrando en la conversación.

"Mientras más poder, mas grande es lo que tiene que dar uno".- dijo Anko llamando la atención de todos.

"No me digas que tu".- dijo Sasuke pensando en las palabras de Anko, solo había una explicación y algunos como Shikamaru, Neji, Onoki, A, Kitsuchi y Gaara estaban en las mismas. El rubio los vio y sonrió.

"Así es, para poder sellar a los bijus, y ganar el poder necesario para hacerlo tuve que morir"

**soy malo kukuku, espero les haya gustado**

**y gracias a los que lo ven como siempre,**

**See You**


	15. La Muerte del Ninja Hiperactivo

**capi llegando, y con el algunas explicaciones...**

Capitulo 15 – "La Muerte del Ninja Hiperactivo, T.S. Espada Celestial"

"Así es, para poder sellar a los bijus, y ganar el poder necesario para hacerlo tuve que morir".- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Todos se quedaron callados, y miraban a Naruto, algunos con seriedad, otros sorprendidos, y algunos confundidos.

"¿Moriste?".- pregunto Gaara serio.

"Literalmente".- dijo simplemente el rubio dejando claro su punto. Todos se quedaron sin palabras, que podían decir, el rubio les acaba de decir que murió, pero aquí estaba, muchas dudas, eso era lo que ahora tenían.- "Se muy bien, lo que piensan, pero no miento, nunca lo haría, y no con algo como esto, es una historia un tanto larga, quieren escucharla completamente, pues prepárense".- dijo serio por primera vez el rubio.- "Y créanme, no hay nada bonito con lo que diré".- dijo frio. Todos se quedaron impresionados por ese cambio de actitud del rubio, hasta algunos como Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Kurotsuchi, Ao, Chojuro, Shi, y Kankuro le tuvieron miedo, hasta que sonrió.- "Tranquilos no lo hare tan malo tampoco".- dijo viendo como las expresiones de los demás se calmaban.

"Entonces, ya deja tus cambios de actitud y dinos de una vez".- dijo Sasuke un poco desesperado.

"Muy bien".- dijo el rubio suspirando.- "Todo empezó después de que Anko-sensei se recupero".- empezó el rubio a recordar y relatar.

**Recuerdo de Naruto**

_6 meses después de la partida_

Naruto, Kakashi, Killer Bee, Yamato y Anko estaban en una cabaña en la frontera de Kirigakure.

"Y bien Kakashi-sensei, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?".- pregunto Naruto comiéndose su plato de ramen como cena.

"Bueno ahora que Anko se recupero, iremos a buscar las guaridas de Akatsuki, según informes que vi en Kirigakure están muchas de estas guaridas".- dijo el peliblanco tranquilo.- "Así que prepárense porque mañana salimos temprano".- dijo viendo a cada uno.

"Bien, es momento de actuar".- dijo con su actitud alegre el rubio, pero alguien tenía otros planes.

"Yo tengo otro plan chico".- dijo Kurama llamando la atención del rubio.

"¿Qué es Kurama?".- dijo el rubio apareciendo en la habitación.

"Antes cambiemos, quiero hablar con todos haber si están de acuerdo".- dijo el zorro a lo cual el rubio acepto. Todos miraban al rubio, extrañados por que se había quedado en silencio cuando sus rasgos zorrunos se hicieron más grandes y sus ojos cambiaron a rojos.

"Yo tengo una mejor idea".- dijo Kurama hablando por primera vez.

"Kurama, bueno dinos".- dijo Killer Bee viendo a Naruto/Kurama.

"Ya que estamos en esta nación, estamos en las tierras Uzumaki, Naruto necesita el entrenamiento de los Uzumaki para poder sellar a los otros 7, él necesita aprender las técnicas de sellado de los Uzumaki, ya que no hay ningún otro clan que puede hacerlo, lastimosamente el clan fue destruido, pero podemos ir a sus ruinas y si tenemos suerte encontraremos sus pergaminos para que los pueda aprender".- dijo Kurama dando su punto de vista. Kakashi lo medito unos minutos, analizando cada detalle y lo que podría traer esta idea.

"Me parece buena idea".- dijo viendo a Kurama que sonrió y cambio con Naruto para volver a la normalidad.

"¿Entonces con quien iré?".- pregunto el rubio viendo a Kakashi.

"Lo mejor es que vayas con Tenzou".- dijo viendo a Yamato que rodo sus ojos.- "Bee-san, Anko y Yo iremos a indagar en las cuevas para encontrar el Gedo Mazo, de acuerdo".- dijo viendo a los demás.

"Oh Yeah".- dijo Killer Bee con su cuaderno de rimas.

"Entonces que así sea, ahora vamos a dormir chicos".- dijo Anko mientras se levantaba.- "Y lo digo enserio".- dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que se pararan todos y le hicieron caso a la kunoichi.

Al día siguiente se separaron en los 2 grupos, Kakashi, Anko y Bee se fueron al sur, mientras Yamato y Naruto se fueron hacia el norte. Naruto un poco intrigado por el plan de Kurama decidió indagar más.

"Dime Kurama, ¿Hay algo en especial el porque tengo que ser yo?".- dijo Naruto viendo al zorro.

"Eres un Uzumaki al final de cuentas, la otra Uzumaki que queda es esa peliroja que está enamorada del Uchiha, pero ustedes son muy diferentes, ella se especializa en curar, mientras tú en luchar".- dijo Kurama viendo al rubio.

"Pero si en dado caso ella hubiese sido de la lucha, ¿Aun hubiese sido yo?".- dijo el rubio.

"Si".- respondió simplemente el zorro.

"¿Por qué?".- pregunto un poco interesado en el tema el rubio. El Kyubi se quedo pensando en las palabras adecuadas para explicarle esto.

"No quiero que me malinterpretes ni nada, este es el motivo por el cual tu eres el único capaz de lograr esa hazaña, ni siquiera el Jinchuriki del Hachibi puede".- dijo serio el zorro sorprendiendo a Naruto.

"Bueno tú dirás".- dijo tranquilamente el rubio.

"No se trata de fuerza, en este caso, lo que vas a hacer requiere no solo de chakra sino también de algo que tendrás que hacer o dar. Solo espero que la técnica este con los Uzumaki".- dijo Kurama un poco esperanzado.- "Pero si lo que quieres saber es ¿Por qué?, bueno eso es muy simple, tu más que nadie en este mundo ninja ha recibido tanto desprecio en su vida".- dijo viendo como el rubio se sorprendía.- "Tu viste la vida de otra manera, no te importaron los insultos, los malos tratos, ni los golpes que te daban, siempre te levantabas y avanzabas con cada golpe que recibías, tu tuviste mucho porque odiar a Konoha, pero no lo hiciste y eso te hace el candidato número 1, para poder realizar la técnica".- dijo serio el zorro.

"Vaya eso si no me lo esperaba".- dijo el rubio algo sorprendido.- "¿Tan mala es esa técnica?".- pregunto el rubio después.

"Lo sabrás cuando leas ese pergamino, por ahora enfócate en encontrarlo, te diré como se llama la técnica".- dijo Kurama tranquilamente mirando al rubio.

Pasaron 3 horas antes de que llegaran a las ruinas donde alguna vez existió el Clan Uzumaki. Naruto recorrió el lugar al igual que Yamato muy impresionados por todo el lugar hasta que el rubio entro en uno de los edificios, Yamato lo siguió no sin antes fijarse en el nombre.

"Biblioteca".- dijo viendo el cartel. Lo siguió hasta que lo encontró en frente de una Pared que tenía el símbolo Uzumaki.

"Aquí hay algo, pero solo se activa por sangre".- dijo Yamato mirando el lugar y viendo un poco la escritura para abrir lo que parecía bóveda.

"Intentare abrirlo".- dijo el rubio a lo cual Yamato asintió. Corto su dedo y derramo sangre sobre la pared en el centro de la espiral, solo para ver como las puertas se habrían y de ella mucho polvo.

Después de que el polvo despego pudieron observar que en el centro del salón había un pergamino Azul. Naruto se acerco a él sin temor alguno, miro un poco el pergamino antes de agarrarlo y empezar a leerlo.

"Vamos, debo de encontrar algunas técnicas más de sellado".- dijo Naruto guardando el pergamino.

Después de buscar por todos los lugares encontraron una pequeña biblioteca donde habían varios pergaminos, pero estaban dañados y no se podían leer, de todos solo 3 llamaron la atención del rubio que los guardo y le pidió a Yamato que destruyera los demás.

"¿Estás seguro?".- pregunto Yamato viendo al rubio que dio su afirmación. Yamato destruyo el resto de los pergaminos para que así no cayeran en manos equivocadas.

"Es lo mejor, aprenderé estas técnicas de sellado para enorgullecer a mi clan".- pensó el rubio sonriente. Después de que Yamato destruyo los pergaminos salieron del la bóveda.

"Sabes que los Uzumaki no solo guardan pergaminos de sellado, si quieres podemos seguir buscando en este lugar para encontrar los otros tipo de pergaminos".- dijo Yamato llamando la atención del rubio.

"Entonces, que esperamos".- dijo el rubio mientras empezaba a buscar en el lugar.

Tardaron aproximadamente 1 hora para salir del lugar, además de los pergaminos de sellado se encontraron con unos pergaminos de Elemento Rayo y Agua.

"Creo que me servirán mucho, hay que darles las gracias a la Mizukage por dejarnos ver el país sin que nos estuviera vigilando".- dijo el rubio feliz.

"Sera eso, o es que le caíste muy bien y quiere un premio".- dijo pícaramente Yamato poniendo rojo al rubio.

"¡Pero qué dices!".- dijo sonrojado el rubio.- "Bueno no importa, lo importante es que ahora podre hacerme más fuerte".- dijo el rubio feliz.

"¿Crees poder dominar 2 elementos sin saber que son afines a ti?".- pregunto Yamato al rubio.

"Tranquilo, hay algo que debo saber y si mis sospechas son correctas, pues entonces no habrá sido en vano llevarnos los pergaminos".- dijo tranquilo el rubio.

"Hasta que los encuentro".- escucharon atrás de ellos, se voltearon y se encontraron con Pakkun.

"Pakkun, ¿Algo paso?".- pregunto Yamato viendo al perro ninja.

"Bueno, encontraron el Gedo Mazo y Kakashi quiere que se reúnan en el lugar de ayer para ver cómo ha ido la misión".- dijo el perro ninja antes de desaparecer.

"Bueno, andando Naruto".- dijo Yamato que empezó a correr seguido del rubio, pero este se detuvo antes de salir y volteo a ver las ruinas del lugar y sonrió antes de seguir su camino.

Tardaron menos en llegar al lugar, pero no había rastros de Kakashi y los demás así que decidieron esperarlo. Yamato se fue a recorrer el lugar, mientras Naruto se sentó debajo de un árbol.

"Chico es hora de que leas el pergamino".- dijo el Kyubi en la cabeza del rubio.

"De acuerdo".- dijo mientras sacaba el pergamino. Se hizo un pequeño corte y coloco su sangre en el pergamino haciendo que brillase y después se abriera.- "Valla".- dijo el rubio que empezó a leer el pergamino.

Cuando Kakashi y Anko llegaron al lugar, vieron al rubio concentrado viendo un pergamino rojo que los extraño.

"Está leyendo la técnica que utilizara para sellar a los bijus".- dijo Yamato mientras se acercaba a ellos.

"Está muy concentrado".- dijo Anko viendo al rubio que regreso el pergamino a su estado original pero sin ponerle el sello.

"Es la primera vez que lo veo leer, pero no me imagine que fuese esa técnica tan importante para que lo hiciese leer".- dijo Kakashi un poco sorprendido. El rubio se levanto para ver a Kakashi y Anko.

"Iré a dar una vuelta, regresare dentro de 1 hora como mucho".- dijo el rubio que a la vez lanzaba el pergamino a Kakashi.- "Ahí verán el porqué".- dijo antes de desaparece, Kakashi un poco interesado por la actitud seria de su alumno decidió ver qué era lo que decía el pergamino, y en voz alta leyó.

_Técnica de Sellado, Espada Celestial_

_Esta es una técnica muy peligrosa y que solo se llego a utilizar una vez._

_La técnica fue desarrollada con el único propósito de poder sellar a cualquier biju en el cuerpo de cualquier ser humano, pero este tiene que soportar la maldad del biju para poder controlarlo. Solo existen dos salidas una vez iniciado el proceso, la primera es si no logra controlar la maldad, el humano morirá y el biju saldrá de su cuerpo, pero si lo logra, podrá sellar a ese biju o convertirlo en una esfera de cristal donde el usuario será el único que podrá liberarlo. _

_Esta técnica está prevista para poder sellar los 9 bijus en su interior, pero también corre el riesgo que la maldad lo domine, por lo tanto estar seguro antes de utilizarla._

_Esta técnica fue creada y utilizada por el mismo Rikudo Sennin para sellar al Jubi en su interior, y gracias a su poder logro dominar el odio, pero no se garantiza el mismo resultado para los demás así que tener cuidado._

_Solo existe un riesgo para poder controlar esta técnica, y es que al sellar al biju en su interior y la técnica empieza, el usuario morirá mentalmente, mientras su cuerpo pareciera que estuviera en las mismas condiciones pero inconsciente y solo revivirá si logra vencer al mal, de lo contrario usted morirá._

Fue lo último que leyó Kakashi sobre la historia de la técnica, el resto era como debía utilizar la técnica.

"Supongo que debemos esperar a su regreso para que nos diga que es lo que piensa hacer".- dijo Kakashi mientras guardaba el pergamino.

En un lago cerca de ahí, se encontraba el rubio viéndose en el reflejo, no mostraba alegría, pero tampoco tristeza, solo se veía con seriedad como si se estuviera analizando.

"¿Estoy preparado para la técnica?".- se pregunto el rubio.

"Claro que lo estas".- dijo el Kyubi en su cabeza. Naruto se sentó y empezó a meditar a la vez que se vio en donde está el Kyubi.

"Dime Kurama, ¿Qué consecuencias me puede traer la técnica, y cuanto tiempo estaré así?".- pregunto el rubio viendo al zorro.

"Bueno, antes que nada no podrás utilizar mi poder otra vez".- dijo viendo al rubio.- "No pasara ya que parte de mi poder quedara sellado si tu logras tener éxito con la técnica, entonces yo tendré mi poder pero ya no lo podrás utilizar".- dijo el zorro a lo cual el rubio asintió.- "La otra y esta ya la sabes es que no me podrás sellar a mí, ya que si salgo de cuerpo, morirás definitivamente".- dijo el zorro viendo como el rubio volvía a asentir.- "Serian las únicas chico".- dijo terminando la conversación.

"Me parece justo".- dijo el rubio suspirando pero se fijo que el zorro tenía una sonrisa.- "Pero me vas a dar algo mas".- dijo viendo al rubio.

"Si, veras tú fuiste el único que me cayó bien de los anteriores que me tuvieron en su cuerpo, por eso te daré esto chico".- dijo viendo como en frente del rubio aparecía un pergamino.

"Un contrato contigo".- dijo sorprendido el rubio.

"Un contrato con los zorros, de ahora en adelante nosotros te ayudaremos en cualquier cosa, y me podrás invocar si morir ya que no saldré de tu cuerpo definitivamente, es un regalo mío para ti".- dijo sonriendo el Kyubi. Naruto no lo pensó 2 veces y lo abrió para darse cuenta que solo había un nombre en el.

"Rikudo Sennin".- leyó el rubio impresionado.

"Desde entonces no he confiado en nadie, pero te ganaste mi confianza chico y de ahora en adelante tu serás el guardián de ese contrato, tus cachorros no tendrán problemas en invocarme ya que son tus descendientes".- dijo tranquilo el zorro a lo cual el rubio sonrió y firmo el contrato sin pensarlo. Pero después de firmarlo sintió una presencia así que regreso a la normalidad, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con Fukusaku en frente de él.

"Veo que te ganaste la confianza del Kyubi".- dijo sonriente el viejo sapo.- "Lastimosamente chico solo puedes tener 1 contrato con una animal, y lo mejor para ti es que haigas formado ese vinculo con el Kyubi".- dijo tranquilo Pa.

"Lo lamento Pa, no era mi intención".- expreso con tristeza el rubio.

"Tranquilo Naruto-chan, yo sabía que esto pasaría, no te preocupes entendemos y pues en algún momento nos volveremos a ver, eso tenlo por seguro".- dijo sonriente Fukusaku.- "Bueno nos volveremos a ver en algún momento".- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer.

"Bueno chico practica la técnica de invocación conmigo, me puedes convocar solo pensando en mi y también darme el tamaño que sea necesario".- dijo Kurama en la cabeza del rubio, el cual asintió.

"Técnica de invocación".- fue lo que dijo después de hacer los sellos. Puso su mano en el suelo e hizo aparecer al Kyubi con una cola y del tamaño de un lobo.

"A se siente tan bien poder respirar aire puro y estirar las patas".- dijo el zorro naranja mientras respiraba y se estiraba.

"Bien volvamos, ya sé que hacer".- exclamo el rubio mientras empezaba a caminar seguido del zorro. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante todo el camino hacia los demás, Naruto iba sumergido en sus pensamientos, mientras Kurama se limitaba a mirar a su alrededor, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía y ahora era sin duda una situación que no desperdiciaría. Cuando regresaron, los 4 Jounin ahí presentes vieron al rubio tranquilos, pero se fijaron en el zorro que lo acompañaba con interés.

"Naruto, ¿Quién es tu amigo?".- pregunto Kakashi viendo al zorro.

"Hey, que solo soy su compañero y tal vez su sensei, amigos todavía no".- dijo Kurama dejando a los 3 Jounin en blanco y vieron a Naruto.

"Larga historia, después se las cuento ahora, ya tengo mi respuesta".- dijo el rubio seriamente, los Jounin lo vieron rápidamente y aprobaron a que hablara.- "Lo hare".- dijo simplemente el rubio. Los Jounin lo vieron por un rato seriamente hasta que Kakashi hablo.

"¿Estás seguro?".- pregunto Kakashi viendo al rubio.

"Sí, estoy convencido de que soy el único que puede lograr esto, ninguno de ustedes, ni siquiera Killer Bee puede, y yo tengo un deber el cual es traer la paz al mundo y aunque soy realista y sé que es casi imposible, esto es un gran paso para que haya paz".- respondió el rubio viendo a Kakashi que sonrió orgulloso por lo dicho de su alumno. Yamato y Anko solo lo vieron un poco preocupados, el rubio los vio y les dijo.- "Tranquilos, todo saldrá bien, y solo les diré que ese día si moriré, pero el que estará ahí será Uzumaki Naruto, y el que regresara será otro porque soy consciente que no seré el mismo cuando regrese, pero de que volveré eso ténganlo por seguro".- dijo el rubio ganándose el visto bueno de los demás.

"Entonces, ¿Qué sigue chico?".- pregunto el zorro viendo al rubio.

"Entrenare antes que nada, necesito aprender bien las técnicas de sellado, por eso, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taicho necesito que estén conmigo para eso, Anko-sensei y Bee-san se podrían quedar cuidando la estatua para mientras, ¿Están de acuerdo?".- pregunto el rubio.

"Me parece bien, que así sea, Anko regresa con Bee-san y si sucede algo ya sabes que hacer".- dijo Kakashi viendo a la kunoichi.

"No te creas que eres líder, lo hare porque es lo mejor para la misión".- respondió seriamente Anko viendo a Kakashi que se quedo de piedra, después volteo a ver al rubio.- "¿Cuánto tiempo?".- pregunto después.

"3 años, como máximo".- respondió el rubio, a lo que Anko lo pensó un poco.

"Tendré que aguantar sus estúpidas rimas, pero quiero que alguien me releve por un tiempo ya que no me responsabilizo si lo termino matando".- dijo con una sonrisa sádica, mientras los demás la miraban con una gota estilo anime.

"De acuerdo".- dijo Naruto un poco inseguro. Anko sonrió y dijo que iba a dormir y que mañana se iría. Los otros hicieron lo mismo, Yamato hizo una casa y entraron a ella para poder dormir. Todos se durmieron tranquilamente, pero el rubio miraba por la ventana y solo un pensamiento rondaba en su cabeza.- "Uzumaki Naruto, morirá pero regresara otra persona y eso será lo que me haga cambiar mi punto de vista en el mundo".- pensó tranquilamente el rubio.

**Fin Recuerdo Naruto**

**bueno espero les haya gustado,**

**y gracias por verlo a todos...**


	16. El Renacer del Ultimo Namikaze

**capi capi en progreso, asi que espero les guste...**

Capitulo 16 – "El Renacer del último Namikaze"

Todos miraban sorprendidos al rubio que se había quedado callado mirando a todos. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, algunos como Sasuke, Tsunade, Shikamaru y A estaban concentrados, analizando las palabras del rubio. Kakashi, Anko y Yamato estaban tranquilos pues ellos habían visto la técnica en persona, y los demás simplemente no encontraban las palabras para expresarse.

"¿Por qué, esperaste 3 años?".- pregunto Shikamaru quebrando el silencio en la habitación.

"Simplemente porque todavía no estaba preparado".- respondió simplemente el rubio.- "Aún quería ver el mundo y también me hacía falta un elemento especial para realizar la técnica".- dijo después dejando a todos intrigados.

"La espada".- dijo Sasuke recordando la Espada Dragón de Naruto.

"Exacto, para realizar la técnica se necesitaba una espada única, que no hubiera replicas ni nada, y que su poder se derivara de la Naturaleza".- respondió el rubio.- "Fue una suerte que Akari se apareciera en ese tiempo y me la entrego gracias a ella pude completar la técnica".- dijo tranquilamente el rubio.

"Entonces, continua".- dijo A viendo al rubio.

Naruto simplemente miro a todos antes de seguir con su relato.

**Recuerdo de Naruto**

_1 año y medio después de la partida_

Naruto y Kakashi se encontraban en una montaña en el País del Rayo, Naruto estaba concentrado mientras Kakashi estaba como siempre mirando su Icha Icha.

"Descansa Naruto, esta técnica no es igual al Raikiri".- dijo Kakashi sin despegar su mirada de su libro,

"Si tienes razón".- respondió el rubio mientras se recostaba.- "Creí que sería fácil ya que el Clon de Sombras lo controlo bien, pero ahora le debo de tener en cuenta que debo concentrar el rayo también".- dijo después jadeando un poco.

"Tranquilo lo lograras".- dijo tranquilamente el peliblanco.

"Vaya tan rápido descansando, y solo me fui 3 horas".- oyeron a espaldas de Kakashi. El peliblanco se dio la vuelta para ver que ahí venia Anko.- "¿Dónde está toda tu energía chico, o es que ya te cansaste?".- pregunto burlonamente viendo al rubio que rápidamente se incorporo.

"¡Ya verá sensei le voy a enseñar!".- respondió energéticamente el rubio y se volvía a concentrar.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?".- pregunto Kakashi despegando su vista del libro y viendo a la kunoichi.

"Para poder tener tiempo para los 2".- fue la única respuesta que recibió antes de que Anko le bajara la máscara y le besara los labios.

"¡Al fin!".- fue el grito que hizo que los separara del beso a los Jounin que rápidamente voltearon a ver al rubio que estaba sonriendo.

"¿Ya dominaste la técnica?".- pregunto el peliblanco un poco sorprendido.

"No, al fin pude ver su rostro Kakashi-sensei".- respondió el rubio con su típica sonrisa y provocando la decepción de ambos Jounin.- "Bueno a seguir con el entrenamiento".- dijo mientras se volvía a concentrar.

"Este chico no cambia, a pesar de tener 18 años".- dijo Anko viendo al rubio.- "Dejémoslo un rato, y vamos a caminar por ahí Kakashi".- le dijo al peliblanco que guardo su libro y se subió su máscara.

"Claro".- fue lo que dijo y empezaron a caminar tranquilamente.

Naruto seguía concentrado ajeno a la conversación de los Jounin y solo sintió cuando se iban lo que hizo que el sonriera.

"Hasta Kakashi-sensei consiguió novia, quien lo hubiera imaginado".- dijo el rubio olvidándose de su entrenamiento mientras se recostaba y miraba las nubes. Así paso un buen rato sin preocupaciones, solo perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que una imagen se le vino a la cabeza.- "Sakura-chan".- pensó sonriente el rubio.- "Me pregunto, ¿Cómo estará?".- se pregunto después.

"Extrañas mucho a la rosa chico".- oyó en su cabeza el rubio.

"No solo a ella, también a Ino".- respondió tranquilamente el rubio acordándose de la rubia.

"Vaya y yo creí que solo estabas enamorado de la pelo chicle".- dijo el Kyubi llamando la atención del rubio.

"Estoy enamorado de Sakura-chan, no la Amo sería mejor decir".- respondió Naruto mientras hacía aparecer al Kyubi a su lado en forma de zorro pequeño con una cola.- "A Ino la extraño también, pero solo como mi amiga, nada más".- dijo después mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Tu si eres un caso, tú dices estar enamorado de la pelo chicle, ella que en un principio te llamo estorbo, pero que después le demostraste tu valor como ninja y lograste su amistad, ahora te llevas mejor con ella eso no lo puedo negar y al parecer tus sentimientos por ella no han cambiado".- dijo el Kyubi que después suspiro.- "Después esta la rubia, que es prácticamente el mismo caso que la pelo chicle, la diferencia entre ellas 2 es que, la rubia parece estar enamorada de ti, más de lo que lo demuestra la rosa".- concluyo el zorro viendo al rubio.

"Y, ¿Tu punto es?".- dijo Naruto que abrió los ojos para ver al zorro.

"Que de la forma en que hablas y piensas de ellas, es como si estuvieras enamorado de ambas".- dijo el Kyubi sonriendo zorrunamente viendo como dejaba sorprendido al rubio.

"¿Enamorado de Ino y Sakura-chan?, bueno de Sakura-chan si, eso ya te lo dije, pero de Ino, debes estar delirando".- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.

"Piénsalo".- fue lo único que dijo antes de ir a dar un paseo dejando a un rubio muy pensativo.

"¿Enamorado de Ino y Sakura-chan al mismo tiempo?".- se pregunto el rubio.- "No, tal vez son cosas de ese zorro".- dijo despreocupadamente.- "Yo solo amo a Sakura-chan".- pensó después mientras se recostaba sobre el pasto de la montaña. Pero la imagen donde beso a Ino en los labios la ultima vez se le apareció y noto como su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza.- "¿Qué es esto?".- se pregunto el rubio mientras ponía su mano en su pecho, ahora la imagen besando a Sakura le aparecía y era el mismo sentimiento que con Ino. El rubio se levanto tocándose el pecho, asombrado de ese descubrimiento.- "¿Sera verdad?".- fue lo que pensó después el rubio.

_2 años después_

En una cueva cerca de Kirigakure, ahí se encontraban Yamato, Kakashi, Anko y Killer Bee, todos estaban serios viendo la gran estatua, en frente de ella se encontraba Naruto, ahora estaba mas alto, su pelo también era más grande, el se encontraba dibujando sellos en el suelo alrededor de la estatua, el ambiente era tenso, los Jounin ya habían hecho patrullaje para ver que no hubiera nada malo o algo que provoque el repentino fallo o un ataque de algunos ninja renegados.

"Llego el día".- dijo Yamato viendo a Naruto.

"Así es, llego el momento cumbre de nuestra misión".- dijo Kakashi viendo a Naruto.

"¿Me explican otra vez, que va a hacer y qué hacemos nosotros?".- pregunto confundido Bee.

"Bueno, Naruto hará los sellos y el ritual, mientras nosotros vigilamos que no pase nada malo y le damos chakra también".- respondió Kakashi serio.

"Estoy listo".- dijo Naruto llamando la atención de los demás que rápidamente se acercaron a el.- "Ya saben que hacer".- dijo al mismo tiempo que sacaba su Espada Dragón.

"Fue una suerte que Akari nos estuviera buscando para darte esa espada".- dijo Yamato recordando el momento.- "Cuídate Naruto, no me quiero imaginar a Sakura si se entera que moriste".- dijo después sacando la risa de Naruto.

"Ten cuidado chico".- dijo Anko un poco triste viendo al rubio.

"Yo sé que puedes amigo, tu eres la ley y no hay nada que te detenga Naruto".- dijo en voz alta Killer Bee haciendo su pose tradicional mientras apuntaba una nueva rima.

"Con cuidado Naruto".- dijo Kakashi serio viendo al rubio que simplemente sonrió al oir las preocupaciones de los más grandes de ahí.

"Tranquilos, regresare no se preocupen".- respondió tranquilamente.- "Pero hay algo que deben saber".- dijo serio viendo a todos.- "Cuando Rikudo Sennin utilizo esta técnica, estuvo muerto por lo menos 6 meses, no sé cuanto estaré yo pero no será más de 1 año supongo":- dijo viendo a todos como asentían.

"No te preocupes, te esperaremos hasta entonces".- dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

"Gracias".- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.- "Es el momento".- dijo a la vez que clavaba la espada en el suelo la espada. Después cerró sus ojos al igual que los demás, todos realizaron los mismos sellos, los Jounin en el último momento pusieron sus manos sobre Naruto, dándole el chakra que necesitaba, el rubio hizo un sello más y abrió los ojos al tiempo que exclamaba.

"Técnica de Sellado: Espada Celestial".- exclamo el rubio mientras se agachaba y ponía su mano en el suelo. Todos los sellos que hizo Naruto resplandecieron y todo el poder se concentro en la espada, después el rubio se acerco a ella y la saco del suelo al tiempo que la ponía enfrente de la estatua que resplandecía y de ella salían 7 esferas brillantes con un color diferente, todas salieron de la estatua y se dirigieron a la espada, en ella se concentraron las 7 esferas y formaron una en el centro de la espada y se puso de color dorado. En ese momento el rubio cerró los ojos y cayó desplomado hacia la tierra, pero Anko rápidamente lo agarro antes de caer.

"Es momento de desaparecer la estatua y destruir el lugar".- dijo Kakashi, después volteo para ver a Anko y Naruto.- "Anko, lleva a Naruto al refugio, Yamato ve con ella".- dijo Kakashi a lo cual los susodichos se fueron de ahí.- "Bien acabemos con esto Bee-san".- dijo serio el peliblanco.

"Oh Yeah".- fue lo que dijo el morocho.

Mientras con Anko y Yamato, ella no decía nada mientras miraba a Naruto en la espalda de Yamato, pero le pareció raro que no hubiera soltado la espada.

"¿Por qué no soltó la espada?".- pregunto la kunoichi con duda.

"En ella ahora están los 7 bijus, y para que Naruto cumpla su deber ella no se debe separar de el, es como si estuviera pegada".- explico Yamato, Anko simplemente asintió y siguió viendo con preocupación al rubio.

En el subconsciente del rubio, Naruto se encontraba rodeado de oscuridad, de repente sintió la presencia de alguien a la par, volteo a su derecha y se encontró con Rikudo Sennin.

"Esto no será bueno, pero espero que puedas lograr esto".- le dijo a Naruto, de repente el ambiente cambio y se vio rodeado de fuego, una aldea en llamas y la gente muriendo, a lo lejos pudo ver a un mapache gigante que destruía todo a su paso, Rikudo se puso al lado y le dijo.- "Bienvenido al sufrimiento".- fue lo que le dijo.

_7 meses después_

En el subconsciente del rubio, este se encontraba en la oscuridad otra vez, pero esta vez estaba sentado, tenia la cabeza agachada y se miraba las manos.

"¿Quién soy?".- se preguntaba el rubio, el no podía recordar nada, había visto mucha gente morir y había sentido su dolor, cada dolor, inclusive el dolor del los bijus. Cuando todo termino, no recordaba nada, solo el sufrimiento eso era lo único que recordaba, de repente sintió la presencia de alguien, pero él no levanto la mirada.- "¿Quién eres?".- pregunto sin verlo.

"Alguien que te quiere ayudar".- fue lo que respondió la figura, en ese momento el rubio levanto la mirada y se topo con la figura de Rikudo Sennin.

"¿Quién eres?".- pregunto confundido viendo a la imponente figura de Rikudo.

"Un antepasado tuyo, que te ayudara a recordar y que te hará renacer".- dijo simplemente, el desapareció y la oscuridad era cambiada por un ambiente diferente.

Este era Konoha, cuando Naruto tenía 4 años, el se vio a sí mismo de pequeño, pero atrás de él estaba unas personas que lo perseguían y le decían "Monstruo" o "Demonio", al final le dieron alcance y le pegaron hasta que lo dejaron casi desmayado. La gente se fue y el pequeño rubio se levanto como podía y se iba llorando a su casa.

"Soy un monstruo".- se dijo el rubio. De repente el ambiente cambio constantemente, de ella paso a cómo fue su vida en la academia, su equipo, sus compañeros, las misiones, cuando le hizo la promesa a Sakura, la pelea con Sasuke, su ida a entrenar con Jiraiya, su regreso, los momentos con Sakura, los momentos con Ino, y por último la Guerra. Todo eso dejo al rubio aturdido, muchos recuerdos en un momento.- "Toda esa es mi vida, pero eso no me dice quien soy".- dijo el rubio todavía muy confundido. Pero un último recuerdo apareció en el.

Ahora estaba en un campo lleno de flores, muy bonito y en medio se encontraba el rubio pequeño de 4 años, con heridas en los brazos y cara, se encontraba llorando, de repente unas niñas, una pelirosa y la otra rubia se acercaron al rubio, le hablaron y sacaron una sonrisa en el, después se les ve jugando y cayo la tarde, las niñas se despidieron de él y ahí pudo oír un nombre que lo dejo sorprendido.- "Naruto"

_1 mes después_

Anko se encontraba en la cocina limpiando una toalla, esta usaba para limpiar al rubio que estaba acostado en su recamara, la limpio y se dirigió a la habitación donde cuidaba del rubio, pero al entrar no se encontró con el rubio, al principio se sorprendió pero salió de su asombro y corrió hacia Kakashi.

"No está, Naruto no está".- dijo muy preocupada.

"Tranquila, no ha de haber ido muy lejos".- dijo Kakashi tratando de tranquilizarla, en ese momento Yamato y Bee entraron a la casa con madera.- "Déjenla, Naruto se fue lo vamos a buscar".- dijo serio, a lo que ellos se sorprendieron pero asintieron.

Kakashi invoco a Pakkun y le dijo que buscara el olor de Naruto, este hizo caso y los demás lo siguieron sin mediar palabra. Llegaron a un rio que estaba cerca de la casa que hizo Yamato, ahí se encontraron con el rubio, de espaldas y todo mojado, ellos se acercaron con precaución hacia él. El rubio los reconoció y giro su rostro para verlos, no había expresión en su rostro, y sin mediar palabra volteo la vista para seguir viendo el cielo, los 4 Jounin lo vieron interrogantes y fue Kakashi el que decidió romper el silencio.

"¿Te encuentras mejor?".- pregunto viendo al rubio pero este no respondió.

"¿Naruto?".- pregunto Anko acercándose a él, le toco el hombro y eso hizo reaccionar al rubio.

"¿Quién soy?".- pregunto Naruto con voz fría.

"¿Qué quieres decir?".- dijo Kakashi confundido al igual que los demás.

"¿Quién soy?".- volvió a preguntar el rubio con el mismo tono de voz. Todos lo vieron confundidos, porque sacaba este tema ahora.

"Tú eres Uzumaki Naruto".- dijo Anko tranquilamente. El rubio sonrió irónicamente y se volteo a verlos así.

"No, el está muerto".- dijo Naruto fríamente, todos se quedaron sorprendidos de las palabras del rubio.

"¿De qué hablas?".- pregunto Yamato.

"Uzumaki Naruto está muerto".- respondió secamente, volteo a ver al cielo.- "Yo volví a nacer y todo lo que vivió Uzumaki Naruto quedo en el pasado, y agradezco todo lo que viví, ahora es momento de tomar otro camino, otro Naruto nació".- dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa dejando ahora si confundidos a todos, inclusive al Kyubi.

"¿Entonces?".- pregunto Anko confundida.

"Hoy, que cumplo 19 años, nació un nuevo Naruto".- respondió el rubio, todos lo vieron y el rubio sonrió.- "Namikaze Naruto, ese soy yo".- fue lo único que dijo dejando a todos sin palabras.

**Fin Recuerdo Naruto**

**bien espero haya sido de su agrado, agradezco a las personas que lo ven me siento muy**

**agradecido con ustedes, y espero no decepcionarlos...**

**See You**


	17. La Luz del Namikaze

Capitulo 17 – "La Luz del Namikaze"

Todos se mantenían expectantes a las palabras del rubio. Naruto les relato todo como lo recordaba, pero evito contar la discusión con el Kyubi cuando le dijo que estaba enamorado de ambas y también el momento en el cual empezó a recordar.

"Después de esa introducción, les mostré como los biju se dividieron de la espada dejando ver 7 cristales, cada uno con color diferente en ese momento les dije que lo que ahora venia era esconderlos, entonces después de descansar unos 4 días más, emprendimos el viaje por el mundo para esconder los bijus y que así nadie los volviera a usar de forma inadecuada".- termino el relato el rubio. Todos se quedaron sin palabras, no sabían que decir no después de todo lo que les conto el rubio y también se les hacía difícil el saber que ya no era el Naruto que alguna vez tuvieron como amigo.

"¿Si los escondiste, existe la posibilidad de que los quieran capturar a ustedes para quitarles la información me equivoco?".- pregunto el Raikage viendo al rubio, pero en vez de el hablo Kakashi.

"No, ninguno de nosotros sabemos donde están".- respondió tranquilamente el peliblanco, todos lo vieron confundido así que dejaron a Kakashi terminar.- "Por protección, Naruto utilizo un Jutsu para borrarnos esos acontecimientos, ahora nadie sabe donde están".- termino el Hokage.

"¿Qué pasara con el Kyubi y Hachibi?".- pregunto Onoki.

"Después de lo que pase yo, le puse un sello a Killer Bee, donde cuando muera él, el Hachibi se volverá un cristal también y ya tiene un lugar designado".- respondió Anko ganándose la mirada de todos.- "Con el Kyubi es igual".- termino la kunoichi. Ahora con eso aclarado todos suspiraron aligerando el ambiente.

"Ahora, ¿Me puedes decir como obtuviste ese poder?".- dijo Sasuke viendo al rubio intrigado, Naruto asintió, le hizo una señal a Yamato que rápidamente monto una barrera de silencio, para que nadie más oyera.

"Resumiendo un poco, tengo el Sharingan porque soy un Namikaze y Uzumaki".- dijo el rubio dejando a los demás confundidos, Naruto suspiro y empezó a contarles todo lo que le dijo Madara tal y como lo hizo con Kabuto. Al momento de terminar los demás lo miraban impresionados.- "Básicamente, puedo usar Fuego por mi sangre Uchiha, Rayo por mi sangre Namikaze, Agua y Viento por mi sangre Uzumaki y gracias al Sharingan y Kurama puedo combinarlos, el único precio que tengo que pagar es no poder usar la Tierra pero no me interesa tampoco ya que con esos 4 elementos me es suficiente".- termino el relato el rubio, a lo que Sasuke solo asintió un poco sorprendido al igual que los demás, el rubio le dijo a Sakura e Ino que lo ayudaran a ir a su recamara.- "Si no hay nada más que decir me retiro".- dijo llamando la atención de los demás.- "Gracias por venir y me alegro haberlos visto, espero que lleguen con bien a su aldea".- dijo refiriéndose a los que no eran de Konoha.- "Y a los demás, en otro momento hablaremos".- fue lo que dijo y se retiro ayudado de la rosa y rubia que se despedían igual. Todos se quedaron viendo la puerta un poco tristes por la actitud distante del rubio.

"A cambiado, pero no sé si para bien o mal".- dijo Tsunade suspirando cansada.

"Era un cambio que necesitaba".- dijo Anko llamando la atención de todos otra vez.

"Ahora ve el mundo de otra manera, por eso lo elegí para que fuera a asesinar a Kabuto, en platica les puede parecer un poco distante, pero cuando pelea a matar, sin duda es el asesino perfecto".- dijo Kakashi tranquilamente, ganándose una mirada de odio de los demás.

"No lo culpen porque es la verdad, ese chico sufrió y lo único que puede contrarrestar esa actitud y borrar esos sucesos es el amor, y pues él tiene 2 buenas candidatas ahí para que por lo menos olvide todo eso y se le vea más feliz de lo que se le ve ahora".- respondió Yamato salvando a Kakashi. Los demás se tranquilizaron y asintieron para después salir y desearle una buena recuperación al azabache.

Paso la tarde sin ninguna novedad, las chicas dejaron a Naruto en la habitación y le dijeron que regresarían en otro momento el rubio solo asintió y vio como salían ambas. Ahora era de noche y el rubio estaba sentado en su cama leyendo unos pergaminos cuando llamaron a la puerta, el rubio dio permiso a entrar y al cuarto entro una rubia con una sonrisa en la cara, Naruto la vio y guardo el pergamino para atender a la invitada.

"¿Ya te encuentras mejor?".- pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"Si, todavía me duele pero estoy bien".- respondió tranquilamente.- "¿Y Sakura, creí que vendrían juntas?".- dijo viendo que no estaba la rosa, esto entristeció un poco a Ino pero intento disimularlo, mas fue inútil ya que el rubio se percato de esto.

"Vendrá mas tarde, solo venia a pasar tiempo contigo ya que mañana tenemos una misión".- respondió la rubia un poco tranquila.

"Ya veo".- dijo Naruto viendo por la ventana, después enfoco su vista en la rubia.- "Y dime, que cuentas, no hemos tenido tiempo para platicar solos así que aprovechemos".- dijo sonriendo a lo que ella también sonrió.

Pasaron una hora hablando tranquilamente, fue una plática muy divertida debido a las anécdotas que le contaba la rubia, haciendo reír de vez en cuando al rubio que prestaba atención, parecía como si nunca se hubiera ido el rubio, ellos se llevaban muy bien y eso se notaba a kilómetros si se lo decían a sus amigos, de un momento a otro sus manos se tocaron y sin darse cuenta de sus actos se tomaron las manos y entrelazaron los dedos. Naruto se percato de esto después pero no dijo nada para no interrumpir a la rubia, cuando termino los 2 rieron y fue ahí cuando Ino vio su mano con la de Naruto, se sonrojo pero no la aparto. El rubio se percato de esto y decidió cambiar un poco el tema.

"Oye Ino, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo después de tu misión?".- pregunto tranquilamente Naruto, la rubia se sonrojo mas al oír esto.

"Como… una… cita".- dijo la rubia un poco nerviosa.

"Si, como una cita".- respondió el rubio.

"Claro, me encantaría Naruto-kun".- dijo sonrojada la rubia, Naruto simplemente sonrió ante esto.- "Mi misión durara 3 días, entonces lo hacemos al siguiente te parece".- dijo después un poco más tranquila.

"Entonces paso por ti a eso de las 6 de la tarde".- dijo sonriendo el rubio apretando la mano de Ino. Pero en ese momento, Ino rompió en llanto alertando al rubio.- "¿Ino qué te pasa?".- pregunto preocupado.

"Perdona, es que me acorde de todo lo que has pasado y no he estado ahí para apoyarte, quisiera haber hecho más por ti".- respondió la rubia triste. Naruto la vio y sonrió simplemente, se incorporo y acaricio el rostro de Ino.

"Eso no es cierto, tú me has ayudado, y más de lo que te imaginas, tu eres una de las 2 razones por la que estoy ahora aquí".- respondió el rubio tranquilamente limpiando las lagrimas de Ino.

"¿Enserio?".- pregunto Ino sin verlo a los ojos.

"Claro, yo nunca te mentiría".- respondió Naruto, en ese momento Ino lo vio a los ojos y los 2 se perdieron en ellos, azul con azul, Naruto siguió acariciando la mejilla de Ino que se paralizo con el contacto, ella simplemente después del susto se dejo llevar y por inercia se fue acercando al rubio que se recostaba en la cama, ambos terminaron acostados en la cama, Naruto en la cama e Ino encima de Naruto mirándolo a los ojos y sus caras a pocos centímetros.- "Eres tan linda".- dijo hipnotizado viendo a los ojos de la rubia.

Esa frase fue lo que acabo con la cercanía de ambos para que sus labios se toparan, un beso, uno lleno de pasión por ambos, Naruto paso sus manos en la espalda de Ino y ella puso sus brazo atrás de su cabeza. Para Naruto fue un beso pasional, uno que mostraba todos los sentimientos dormidos que tenia por ella pero que no sabía que eran, no le importo y solo siguió sus instintos correspondiendo el beso. Para Ino, era transmitiendo todo su amor y dolor, amor que tenia por el, ahora lo entendía lo amaba con todo su corazón pero lo tenía que dejar, eso era lo que ella creía.

Pudieron seguir así un buen rato pero unos toques en la puerta los hizo reaccionar, se separaron y ella se levanto rápidamente muy sonrojada al igual que el. Sin mediar palabra fue a abrir la puerta a ver quién era, y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a una pelirosa sonriente mirando su bolsa, levanto su vista solo para toparse con una rubia sonrojada.

"Sakura… hola".- dijo nerviosa y sonrojada la rubia.

"Ino, no pensaba encontrarte aquí ya".- dijo la rosa sorprendida.- "Mira traje algo de comer si quieres nos acompañas".- respondió tratando de sonar normal y forzando una sonrisa.

"No te preocupes ya me voy".- dijo la rubia que volteo a ver al rubio que la miraba expectante.- "Nos vemos Naruto, pasa buena noche".- dijo la rubia mientras salía de la habitación dejando a una confundida pelirosa y un poco triste rubio. Sakura entro sin más y cerro la puerta y vio a Naruto con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?".- le pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"Ya estoy mejor, todavía me duele el cuerpo pero nada de qué preocuparse".- respondió sonriente el rubio.

"Te ves muy animado".- le dijo con un poco de tristeza la rosa.

"Claro, al final las he visto a las 2 antes de que se fueran de misión".- le respondió el rubio dejando una sonrojada pelirosa mirando su bolsa.- "¿Me trajiste comida?".- dijo viendo la bolsa.

"Supuse que tenias hambre así que te compre algo para que comas".- dijo entregándole la bolsa para que el rubio comiera.

"Gracias eres la mejor".- dijo desesperado empezando a comer.- "Cuéntame, ya que no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros, aprovechemos que estamos solos, ¿Qué has hecho?".-le pregunto mientras empezaba a comer.

Pasaron un rato agradable, Naruto comió pero siempre poniendo atención a lo que su amiga le decía, la notaba más relajada y un poco más madura, sin duda los años que se fue le afectaron tal y como se dio cuenta con Ino, las 2 estaban un poco tristes con sus relatos pero al verlo se alegraban, algo dentro de él le hizo conmover al ver esto, lo mismo que con la rubia. Sakura le hablaba tranquilamente, a veces un poco triste recordando los momentos en los que el rubio no estaba, pero al verlo a los ojos algo en ella se alegraba y confortaba.

"Gracias por la comida".- dijo al terminar de comer y guardarla en la bolsa.- "Me voy a lavar, si me disculpas".- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño.

Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza y lo vio como se encerraba en el baño, después volteo a ver el espacio vacío de la cama, suspiro con tristeza y la imagen de Ino sonrojada al llegar a la habitación le vino a la cabeza.- "¿Qué habrán estado haciendo para que Ino estuviera así?".- se pregunto la rosa, salió de sus pensamientos y ahora se acordó de todo lo que conto el rubio en la pequeña reunión.- "¿Debo preguntarle?".- pensó decidida la rosa. En ese momento Naruto salió del baño y se volvió a acostar en la cama, se fijo que la rosa estaba seria y se extraño un poco.- "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?".- pregunto viendo a los ojos del rubio.

"Claro".- respondió simplemente. Sakura suspiro y el rubio vio que se había puesto triste.

"Cuando relataste lo de cuando despertaste, dijiste que todo lo que había vivido Uzumaki Naruto quedo en el pasado, quiero saber si es verdad, ¿De verdad lo dejaste eso atrás?".- pregunto mirando el suelo triste.

"Si quieres la verdad, pues si todo quedo en el pasado".- respondió Naruto un poco extrañado por la actitud de la rosa, en eso vio que una lagrima caía al suelo alertando al rubio.

"Entonces todo lo que vivimos, nuestras misiones, los momentos que compartimos, nuestra amistad, todo eso quedo en el pasado y eso se esfumo como si nada para ti, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, como fuiste capaz de dejar atrás todos los momentos en los que estábamos tu y yo juntos".- le respondió viéndolo a los ojos con lagrimas en los suyos, Naruto capto lo que quería decir la rosa así que se incorporo y antes que ella protestara la abrazo pegando la cara de ella en su pecho.

"Ahora entiendo".- dijo el rubio abrazándola y acariciando su cabello.- "De verdad me crees capaz de hacer eso".- dijo tranquilamente haciendo que la rosa parase de llorar.- "Esos recuerdos siguen ahí, pero forman parte de mi pasado, más no los olvido ya que sin ellos no hubiera regresado, esos recuerdos están ahí y ahora solo quiero hacer mi futuro uno nuevo, y todo eso es gracias a mi pasado, puede que no sea el de antes pero eso me ayudo a ser mejor persona, todo eso es gracias en parte a ti, tu eres una de las 2 razones por la que estoy aquí y por eso mismo créeme que no dejaría atrás esos recuerdos así por así, ahora deja de llorar y regálame un sonrisa".- dijo sonriente desasiendo el abrazo y viendo a la rosa, ella levanto su cabeza para verlo también con una sonrisa pero con lagrimas que todavía salían, el rubio se las limpio con sus manos tranquilamente haciendo que ella se sonrojase y pusiera sus manos alrededor de su cuello, el rubio sintió eso y la vio a los ojos, verde con azul, sabía lo que vendría y termino con la distancia de ellos y se besaron.

Un beso, en el se trasmitían todos sus sentimientos, el rubio con el amor que le estuvo contenido por mucho tiempo, no podía pensar en mejor momento, por fin se estaban besando y los 2 se correspondían, así simplemente se dejo llevar como lo había hecho con Ino. Sakura por su parte ahora entendía ese sentimiento, eso era amor, siempre estuvo enamorada del rubio, y ahora en el beso le transmitía su amor y dolor, su arrepentimiento de no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía, ella estaba en las nubes y no pensaba en Ino ni en nadie más, simplemente en que este era sin duda el beso que había estado esperando darle al rubio desde hace mucho tiempo. No se querían separar pero unos toques en la puerta los hicieron volver a la realidad. Sakura rápidamente se separo de él y se levanto sonrojada, Naruto suspiro enojado, era la segunda vez que ocurría, sin más remedio dio permiso a que pasaran, y al cuarto entro una enfermera.

"Disculpe Sakura-san, pero la hora de las visitas termino".- le dijo la enfermera a Sakura.

"Si ya me iba, gracias Tomoyo-san".- respondió la rosa, la enfermera se retiro y Sakura volteo a ver al rubio.- "Sera mejor que me vaya".- dijo empezando a caminar pero la voz del rubio la hizo detenerse.

"Espera, antes de irte te puedo preguntar algo".- dijo el rubio captando la atención de la rosa que se dio la vuelta para verlo.- "¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?".- le pregunto haciendo que la kunoichi se sonrojara.

"Una… cita".- respondió nerviosa la rosa.

"Si que dices, dentro de 5 días".- le dijo el rubio tranquilamente.

"Me parece bien, ese día estoy libre y ya estaré de vuelta".- dijo ya más calmada Sakura.

"Entonces paso por ti a eso de las 6 de la tarde".- le dijo sonriente Naruto.

"Claro, nos vemos".- dijo antes de salir de la habitación del rubio. Naruto se quedo solo en la habitación muy pensativo, rememoro todo lo que hizo en el día y de solo pensarlo se canso otra vez y se recostó dispuesto a dormir, pero las imágenes de Ino y Sakura se le vinieron a la cabeza.

"Espero esto me ayude a aclarar las cosas".- dijo antes de dormir.

En los departamentos de las chicas, ellas estaban sentadas en su cama también pensando en el día que tuvieron, instintivamente se tocaron los labios y sonrieron.- "Amo a Naruto".- fue lo que pensaron antes de dormir.


	18. Cita con Ino

**capi en progreso, cursi pero espero les guste, para los NaruIno fans**

Capitulo 18 – "Cita con Ino"

Han pasado 4 días desde la visita de las chicas a Naruto, al día siguiente se fueron a su misión sin hablar, así pasaron prácticamente su misión, no hablaron en ninguna ocasión, parecía como si se estuvieran evitando y solo mediaban palabra acerca de la misión pero de ahí nada. Cada una inmersa en la cita que tendrían con el rubio.

Mientras con Naruto, el había salido ese mismo día en la tarde, y en la mañana recibió la visita de sus amigos, para no perder la costumbre, todos se alegraron de por fin poder hablar con el pero se dieron cuenta que todo lo que dijeron sus senseis era verdad, ese muchacho hiperactivo ya no existía, por mas intentos de Kiba o Lee por molestarlo o intentar una pelea, el solo se mantenía tranquilo como si pasara de eso, Naruto solo les dijo que ya se acostumbrarían y que no trataran de buscar algo que no había en el ya, solo que lo aceptaran como era. Todos se quedaron tranquilos de que por lo menos no hubiera sido como Sasuke con su venganza, sin duda alguna la bondad que habita en su corazón le salvo de ese destino.

Hoy era el día de la cita con Ino y Naruto se había mantenido tranquilo en todo el día, hizo su rutina de ir a entrenar al campo no. 7 hasta el mediodía, después se fue a comer y por último se fue a buscar la ropa adecuada para la cita, debido a que solo tenía ropa de Jounin y no para ese tipo de cosas, después de comprar unas camisas, 3 pantalones, y 2 chaquetas se fue de regreso a su casa, solo para darse cuenta que le faltaba 1 hora para alistarse.

1 hora después, en el apartamento de la rubia, Ino se encontraba en su cuarto, se miraba en su espejo el conjunto que había elegido para la cita, llevaba unos pantalones negros que resaltaban su figura en la parte de abajo, una blusa morada con escote en la parte de enfrente dejando entre ver sus bien dotados atributos, llevaba su estuche ninja como siempre y su pelo también estaba igual, con su inigualable coleta y su fleco, además de maquillarse, estaba como para conquistar a cualquiera, pero en este caso era para complacer a su cita.

"Veamos si me encuentra atractiva".- se dijo en el espejo.- "Parece que mis planes son muy diferentes a los que realmente planeo hacer".- dijo después dándose una última vista en el espejo. En ese momento se oyó que tocaban la puerta.- "Es momento".- pensó la rubia. Salió de su recamara para abrir la puerta, respiro hondo y la abrió. Ahí estaba de espaldas a ella, su cabellera rubia, el llevaba una chaqueta azul y pantalones negros por lo que podía ver, se sonrojo un poco y en ese momento el se dio la vuelta, y vio que traía una camisa naranja, se sonrojo un poco más al verlo de frente, pero sonrió al ver la expresión que tenía el.- "¿Me veo bien?".- pregunto aparentando timidez. Naruto estaba embobado por cómo se veía la rubia, no encontraba habla, sin duda alguna sus pensamientos pervertidos habían despertado.

"Hermosa".- dijo sin pensar. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo un poco haciendo reír a la rubia.

"Gracias".- dijo tranquilamente mientras cerraba la puerta. Naruto sacudió su cabeza y volvió a la realidad.

"Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?".- pregunto tendiéndole el brazo a la rubia que acepto gustosamente. Salieron del edificio sin mediar palabra, cada uno caminando tranquilamente apreciando el calor de cada uno.- "Y, ¿Qué tal la misión?".- pregunto el rubio tomando rumbo por las calles de Konoha.

"Tranquila, nada que no pudiéramos controlar".- respondió la rubia.

"¿De qué se trataba?".- pregunto de nuevo Naruto iniciando así la charla.

"Bueno, solo era de ayudar a un pueblo aquí cerca de Konoha, nada más".- explico Ino viendo el camino.-

"Has mejorado mucho, me alegro".- dijo sonriente el rubio.

"Entrene mucho, no iba a dejar que Sakura me dejara tan atrás, aun me falta mucho por aprender pero ahora puedo decir que por lo menos estoy al mismo nivel que ella, eso espero".- respondió muy contenta la rubia.

"Eso quiero ver, ustedes siempre tan competitivas".- dijo el rubio viendo a Ino.

"Más de lo que te imaginas".- susurro para que no lo oyera, decidió cambiar el tema.-"¿Y a donde me llevas?".- pregunto alegre la rubia.

"Tranquila es una sorpresa".- respondió Naruto.

"Tanto misterio, no me gusta esperar".- dijo en forma de reproche provocando la risa de Naruto.

"Si quieres llegar rápido entonces, cierra los ojos".- dijo Naruto deteniéndose viendo a Ino que lo vio interrogante.

"¿Qué cierre los ojos?".- pregunto Ino divertida con la situación.

"Confía en mi".- respondió mientras se ponía atrás de ella.

"Siempre lo hago".- dijo tranquilamente cerrando los ojos, entonces sintió las manos del rubio en su cara también haciendo imposible ver.

"Seguridad".- susurro en su oído haciendo que ella se tensara, de repente solo sintió una corriente de aire.- "Ya, abre los ojos".- le dijo Naruto quitando las manos de su rostro. Ino abrió sus ojos y se encontró con una mesa al lado de un rio, en la mesa había velas dando luz y también habían 2 cacerolas y 2 copas a la par, además de eso la luna le daba una vista muy romántica a todo, Ino estaba maravillada con la vista, volteo a ver a Naruto que le sonreía tranquilamente.- "¿Te gusto?".- le pregunto.

"Me encanto".- respondió Ino sonriendo.

"Entonces vamos a comer".- le dijo el rubio mientras caminaba a la mesa seguida de la rubia. La velada fue tranquila entre bromas de ambos, disfrutaron el momento, todo parecía perfecto. Para Ino sin duda alguna fue la mejor noche que haya tenido, no hubiera pedido nada mejor, inclusive se le olvido por completo que venía por una causa diferente. Mientras Naruto sonrió satisfecho por lo hecho, todo se lo había dejado a los Clones de Sombra que había hecho para que pusieran todo esto en su lugar y ahora estaba disfrutando del momento con Ino. De un momento a otro terminaron la cena y se pararon a petición del rubio, que hizo unos clones para que se llevaran todo y dejaran limpio el lugar. Mientras Ino contemplaba el rio y la luna.

"Es tan hermoso".- dijo Ino hipnotizada por el paisaje.

"Veo que te gusto mucho, me alegro ese era mi cometido".- dijo Naruto poniéndose al lado de ella.

"Gracias por la velada".- dijo Ino viendo a Naruto.

"No hay de que, todo lo que sea por ti".- respondió Naruto también viéndola. Ino lo vio a los ojos y la causa por la que estaba preocupada le llego a la cabeza.

"¿Te puedo preguntar algo?".- pregunto Ino mirando el suelo.

"Claro".- respondió Naruto extrañado por la reacción de ella.

"¿Todavía te gusta Sakura?".- pregunto directamente al rubio que la vio sin palabras.

"¿A qué te refieres?".- pregunto Naruto confundido.

"Digo si todavía te gusta, si sigue siendo el amor de tu vida".- dijo la rubia triste sin verlo a los ojos. Naruto no dijo nada, y el silencio fue la respuesta para la rubia.- "Dime, así les dejo el camino libre".- dijo la rubia aguantando las lagrimas, sabía que él la seguía queriendo y que ella para el solo seguiría siendo una amiga. Naruto sonrió satisfecho, ahora entendía el por qué la pregunta.

"Ahora lo entiendo".- dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a ella, sin previo aviso la envolvió en sus brazos, Ino se impresiono pero no levanto el rostro.- "Como quieres que te responda, si ahora más que nunca tengo muchas dudas en mi corazón".- le dijo el rubio al oído, ella no dijo nada ante eso.- "Ino no te pienso decir cuál es mi decisión hasta que tu y Sakura me digan cual es la suya, ustedes son muy importantes para mí y no quiero hacerlas sufrir a ambas".- dijo después tratando de confortarla.

"No ves que eso es lo que estás haciendo".- respondió Ino con unas lagrimas en los ojos.

"Por eso debo tomarme las cosas con calma y saber qué es lo que siento por ustedes 2, yo nunca jugaría con los sentimientos de nadie, y por eso te pido que lo pienses bien, no pienses en lo que es mejor para mi, piensa en lo que tu corazón te dice, ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres en verdad?, eso es lo que yo quiero escuchar cuando tu estés lista, no quiero que tu desaparezcas de mi vida, créeme cuando te digo que eres la mitad de ella".- termino diciendo Naruto, consolando a Ino que se quedo sin palabras por la declaración de Naruto, eso no se lo esperaba, levanto la cabeza para verlo pero ante eso, Naruto la beso rápidamente en los labios.- "No pensemos en eso ahora, disfrutemos lo que queda de la noche, caminemos de regreso a tu apartamento".- dijo el rubio tendiéndole la mano. Ino estaba en trance pero cuando vio la mano de Naruto rápidamente la agarro y emprendieron camino de regreso.

Ino estaba en sus pensamientos y admirando el bosque, no decía nada no quería hablar, venía a buscar una respuesta del rubio, pero lo que consiguió fue que él le diera otro punto de vista el cual no tenía en cuenta, '¿Qué era lo que ella quería?'. Pasaron tranquilamente por el bosque hasta que llegaron a un punto donde Ino se quedo viendo fijamente, se le hacía conocido pero no lo recordaba, Naruto se percato de esto y sonrió.

"Ahí fue donde me di cuenta que eras una niña diferente a las demás".- dijo llamando la atención de Ino.

"¿Cómo?".- pregunto confundida la rubia.

"Ahí fue donde por primera vez no me miraste con odio, sino me miraste con preocupación, fue la primera vez que me mostraste cariño Ino".- dijo tranquilamente el rubio. Ino al principio no lo entendía, volteo a ver el lugar detenidamente y después a Naruto y de pronto un recuerdo le llego.

**Recuerdo de Ino**

Ino de 9 años, caminaba por el bosque en busca de flores que le había encargado su mamá. Caminaba tranquilamente hasta que oyó un ruido, se detuvo y volteo para ver a todos lados haber si encontraba algo pero no vio nada, pero entonces escucho otra vez, como si alguien golpeara un árbol, siguió el sonido y mientras se acercaba oía sollozos. Cuando se acerco vio que había un niño de su edad y golpeaba un árbol, al principio no lo reconoció, pero entonces vio una cabellera rubia y el niño hablo.

"¿Por qué todos me odian?".- fue lo que dijo el niño.

"¿Naruto?".- se pregunto Ino viendo al rubio y lo siguió viendo por un buen rato mas.

"¿Por qué me golpean si no les he hecho nada malo?, supongo que simplemente soy un perdedor".- dijo el rubio dejando de golpear el árbol, se sentó en la base del árbol llorando mirándose las manos ensangrentadas hasta que oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a el, se limpio las lagrimas como pudo y levanto el rostro para ver quién era, y se sorprendió de ver a Ino ahí.- "¿Ino, que haces aquí?".- pregunto confundido el rubio.

"Esas manos no se ven bien, déjame te las curo".- dijo Ino mientras sacaba un pañuelo morado, Naruto no dijo nada y fue Ino quien le agarro las manos un con un poco de agua empezó a limpiarle las manos, cuando ya las tenia limpias de sangre, saco unas vendas y se las puso en las manos terminando de curarlas.- "Listo".- dijo sonriente la rubia.

"Gracias".- dijo nervioso el rubio.- "¿Por qué hiciste esto?".- pregunto confundido el rubio.

"No podía dejarte así, eres un compañero de clases".- fue la respuesta de Ino mientras se levantaba.

"Gracias, supongo".- dijo Naruto triste. Se levanto para irse de ahí sin mediar palabra pero la mano de Ino lo detuvo.

"Yo no te odio, eres una persona muy divertida y no podría odiarte, tal vez no seamos muy unidos pero, quien te haga pasar un mal rato es una mala persona, y tu no lo eres para mi".- le dijo sonriente la rubia tratando de levantarle el ánimo.- "Bueno me voy, quédate con el pañuelo, nos vemos mañana".- se despidió la rubia agitando la mano y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Naruto vio el pañuelo en sus brazos y sonrió cuando una idea se le cruzo en la cabeza.

"¿Quieres que te ayude?".- pregunto el rubio viendo como la rubia se detenia. Ino lo pensó un poco y sonrió.

"Claro".- dijo esperando al rubio que se acerco sonriente mientras ella se sonrojaba por la sonrisa de él. Pasaron una mañana tranquila, ella nunca se había imaginado pasar una tarde tan alegro y menos con el rubio, siempre se lo imagino con Sasuke, pero lo estaba cumpliendo ahora con Naruto. Ahora se dirigían a la casa de la rubia, Naruto estaba un poco nervioso esperando no toparse con su papá o mamá para que no lo trataran mal.

"Oye, ¿Y quienes te tratan mal?".- pregunto Ino viendo al rubio.

"Bueno casi toda la gente de la aldea, es como en la Academia, nadie se preocupa por mi y me mantengo alejado de los demás, a veces me voy al bosque donde me encontraste, solo a entrenar o desahogarme".- respondió un poco triste el rubio. Ino lo vio triste también no se esperaba eso del rubio hiperactivo.- "Pero hoy fue diferente, gracias Ino-chan".- dijo sonriente el rubio causando un sonrojo en la rubia. Llegaron a la casa de Ino y para la mala suerte del rubio, según él, ahí estaba el papá de Ino.

"Te tardaste mucho hija".- dijo Inoichi viendo a Ino, después su vista se concentro en el rubio que venía con ella.- "¿Quién es él?".- dijo haciéndose el desentendido porque ya lo conocía de eso no había duda quien era.

"El es un compañero de clase, Uzumaki Naruto".- respondió Ino viendo a Naruto que hizo una reverencia.

"Mucho gusto Yamanaka-san".- dijo Naruto. Inoichi solo sonrió y le revolvió el pelo al rubio.

"Igualmente Naruto, y dime Inoichi".- respondió Inoichi dejando a Naruto sorprendido por la actitud de él, la más sorprendida era Ino, su papá hasta donde lo conocía era muy celoso, siempre que hablaba de Sasuke siempre hacia un gesto malo y le decía que no soñara, o cuando la atrapaba buscándolo siempre le daba un charla tediosa para ella.

"De acuerdo Inoichi-san".- dijo sonriente Naruto.

"¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?".- pregunto Inoichi viendo a su hija, pero ella estaba en sus cosas y fue Naruto el que contesto.

"Eso es mi culpa, me encontré con Ino-chan en el bosque y me comento que iba a buscar flores, me ofrecí para ayudarla y ella acepto entonces cuando las buscábamos siempre le preguntaba que significaban, perdón".- dijo el rubio arrepentido. Inoichi lo vio un rato y después vio a Ino que había salido de sus pensamientos.

"No es culpa toda de Naruto también es mía, nos pusimos a jugar un rato también perdón".- dijo Ino viendo a su papá. Inoichi estaba impresionado pero lo supo disimular.

"Si supieras que es tu prometido".- pensó Inoichi sonriendo.- "Esta bien chicos, Ino entra a la casa tu mamá te está esperando, Naruto gracias por cuidar a mi hija, nos veremos luego".- dijo Inoichi mientras salía de la casa y caminaba en dirección de la torre Hokage dejando a Naruto tranquilo y a Ino sorprendida.

"Bueno entonces me despido, este fue uno de mis mejores días, gracias Ino-chan".- dijo Naruto que rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla.- "Nos vemos".- dijo caminando tranquilamente dejando a una Ino sonrojada en la puerta de su casa.

**Fin del Recuerdo**

"Lo recuerdas".- dijo Naruto viendo a Ino que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Claro, ese día fue muy especial, en ese momento no entendía el por qué alguien te decía esas cosas cuando tú no eres nada de eso".- explico la rubia tomando el brazo de Naruto y empezaban a reanudar su camino.

"Así era antes, ahora todo es diferente".- dijo simplemente el rubio. Todo el camino de regreso fue tranquilo, entre pequeñas pláticas de uno a otro llegaron al apartamento de Ino, ella abrió la puerta y se quedo en el marco para despedirse de su cita.

"Fue una cita maravillosa, gracias Naruto".- dijo Ino sonriente.

"Al contrario, el placer fue mío de tenerte ahí para pasar el buen rato".- respondió el rubio sonriendo también.

"Entonces que pases buenas noches".- se despedía la rubia, pero Naruto la tomo de la mano y la atrajo hacia él, ella se sorprendió y levanto la cara, sus ojos se encontraron y sin ningún aviso se besaron, ella paso sus brazos por los hombros de Naruto, mientras él ponía sus manos en sus caderas. El beso fue ardiente, lleno de deseo de ambos, amor puro por parte de Ino, y lujuria por parte de Naruto. Se separaron por la falta de aire.

"Buenas noches, Ino-chan".- dijo besando rápidamente los labios de ella otra vez, se separo de ella y desapareció en un destello amarillo dejando a una Ino con una sonrisa en su cara. Sin más entro a su apartamento.

Lo que no sabía era que una pelirosa los había visto entrar al edificio y todo lo que pasó en la puerta del apartamento.

"Así es la cosa, entonces ya está decidido, mañana le dejare el camino libre".- dijo Sakura mientras una lagrima salía de su rostro y se iba a su departamento.

En el apartamento del rubio, este se encontraba ya listo para dormir, recordó todo lo que hizo en el día y sonrió satisfecho.- "Mañana tendré claro todas mis dudas".- pensó el rubio antes de dormir.

**bueno espero les haya gustado, NaruSaku fans no se preocupes el otro trata**

**de ellos así que paciencia espero les haya gustado el capi**

**See You, a y gracias a todos como siempre**


	19. Cita con Sakura

**muy bien ahora es el turno NaruSaku**

Capitulo 19 – "Cita con Sakura"

Era un nuevo día en Konoha, y en el apartamento de una pelirosa esta se levantaba de su cama, se miro en su espejo y pudo notar que tenia lagrimas secas en su rostro.

"Duele tanto".- dijo Sakura que se dirigió a su baño para darse una ducha. Termino la ducha y se dirigió a desayunar.- "Debería estar feliz por ellos, pero no puedo negar que me duele tanto".- pensó después mientras desayunaba.- "Así se ha de haber sentido Naruto cuando me miraba, cuando estaba enamorada de Sasuke".- pensó después recordando ese momento en su vida. Termino su desayuno y se alisto para salir.- "Bueno, disfrutare este día y un rato la cita para después decirle lo que decidí".- se dijo cuando empezó a caminar por las calles de Konoha.

En el mismo edificio, más específicamente en el apartamento de Ino, ella se estaba despertando después de haber tenido una muy bonita siesta.

"No había dormido así en mucho tiempo".- dijo mientras se levantaba, se fue al baño a darse una ducha para poder despertarse del todo. Y gracias a la ducha ya estaba totalmente despierta y ahora ya cambiada se dirigía a la cocina.- "Hoy tengo que cubrir a Sakura, ¿Qué será ese asunto tan importante que tendrá?".- pensó recordando que tendría que ir al hospital a trabajar. Termino su desayuno y se fue a arreglar para ir al hospital, se vio en el espejo un rato y de la nada pensó en lo que paso anoche, se toco los labios y sonrió como enamorada, pero las palabras que le dijo el rubio le resonaron en la cabeza.- "¿Lo que yo quiero?".- se pregunto terminando de arreglarse y dirigirse al hospital.

La tarde cayo y ahora eran las 6 de la tarde, en el departamento de Sakura, ella se encontraba en su espejo mirándose lo que había escogido, un pantalón verde claro, una blusa rosada como de costumbre, además de un listón naranja que tenía en su pelo para terminar de arreglárselo.

"Espero me encuentre atractiva".- pensó viéndose en el espejo con una sonrisa.- "Tranquila, esto debe salir bien y así poder salir de su vida".- se dijo tristemente, salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta, se vio una última vez en el espejo. Suspiro y se fue a la puerta, la abrió y se encontró con un rubio con un sonrisa en su cara, el llevaba unos pantalones azules, mas una camisa roja y una chaqueta negra. Lo vio a la cara con sonrojo pero rio por la expresión de él. No encontraba palabras, se había quedado admirando lo hermosa que se veía la rosa.- "Y, ¿Cómo me veo?".- pregunto sonriente viendo al rubio.

"Preciosa".- respondió sin pensar, salió de su delirio y se sonrojo por lo dicho.

"Gracias".- respondió la rosa mientras cerraba la puerta.

"Vamos entonces".- le dijo extendiéndole el brazo para que ella lo tomara. Ella se sonrojo pero acepto el gesto.- "¿Qué tal la misión?".- pregunto haciendo que no sabía. Sakura solo se quedo callada pensando en que la intentaba tomar de tonta porque él no sabía que los había visto ayer.

"Nada que no pudiéramos controlar".- respondió tranquilamente Sakura.

"No me esperaba menos de ustedes 2".- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"Gracias".- dijo un poco sonrojada por el alago.

"¿Qué me dirías, si te dijera que ustedes pueden mejorar sus habilidades?".- pregunto sonriendo Naruto. Sakura solo se sorprendió y miro a Naruto incrédula.

"¿Enserio piensas eso?".- pregunto esperanzada la rosa.

"Claro, y yo las puedo ayudar a las 2, ustedes solo se desarrollaron como médicos ninja, y ahora son reconocidas por esas habilidades, pero a lo que se refiere en lucha no han mejorado mucho, si me lo permiten puedo ayudarlas a mejorar esa parte".- le explico Naruto.

"Yo estoy encantada, solo hay que decirle a Ino y ya".- respondió Sakura, muy emocionada por lo que le dijo el rubio. Naruto solo soltó una pequeña risa por la actitud de Sakura y se detuvo extrañando a la kunoichi.- "¿Por qué nos detenemos?".- pregunto la rosa.

"Cierra tus ojos".- le respondió el rubio, se separo de ella y se puso atrás de ella que lo miro con duda.- "Confía en mi".- le dijo, ella solo asintió con su cabeza y cerro sus ojos, después sintió las manos de Naruto sobre sus ojos.- "Tranquila".- le dijo en el oído haciéndola estremecer. Sintió una pequeña brisa en su piel nada más y Naruto quito sus manos de ella.- "Abre tus ojos".- le dijo a lo que ella hizo caso y se quedo sin habla. Estaban en la montaña Hokage donde se podía ver a Konoha de noche, miro al lado derecho y vio una mesa con comida y 2 velas dando un ambiente inigualable.- "¿Te gusto?".- le pregunto viendo a la rosa con una sonrisa.

"Es increíble".- fue su respuesta mientras volteaba a ver al rubio.

"Entonces disfrutemos de la cena".- respondió Naruto mientras la tomaba de la mano para dirigirla a la mesa.

La cena fue tranquila, Naruto y Sakura disfrutaron la compañía del otro, ella le contaba algunas anécdotas de lo que hizo mientras él no estaba, como los chicos se peleaban por una cita con ella o Ino, Naruto se rio ante eso y le sorprendió que no aceptaran ninguna, se impresiono mas al saber que él era la causa de eso, mas no dijo nada, El también le conto alguna que otra anécdota, de los pueblos que visitaron y los hermosos paisajes que veían, de un momento a otro terminaron la comida y Naruto le dijo que tenía que limpiar. Hizo unos clones y les dijo que se llevaran las cosas, volteo para ver a su acompañante y la vio contemplando la aldea. Sakura por su parte había pasado el mejor momento más feliz en su vida, pero ahora era el momento de hablar, sintió como Naruto la miraba y se acercaba a ella.

"Puedo preguntarte algo".- dijo sin dejar de ver la aldea.

"Claro".- respondió el rubio mientras se colocaba a su lado y la miraba.

"¿Te gusta Ino?".- pregunto seria la kunoichi.

"¿A qué te refieres?".- pregunto confundido el rubio.- "Deja Vu".- pensó viendo a la rosa.

"No quiero que me mientas, ayer los vi a ustedes 2, parecía que venían de una cita y te vi muy feliz, hasta se besaron, los vi no tienes que mentirme".- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos la kunoichi. Naruto solo suspiro cansado.

"Lo sé".- respondió el rubio llamando la atención de una confundida Sakura.- "Sentí tu olor ahí, por eso supe que estuviste ahí todo el tiempo".- dijo tranquilamente viendo a la kunoichi que lo vio con desprecio.

"Entonces la besaste en frente mío, solo para hacerme sentir mal, como si te estuvieras vengando de algo, eso es lo que soy para ti, solo eso es lo que querías que te odiar…".- no pudo seguir con su enojo ya que Naruto le puso su mano en la boca de ella.

"Si lo hice, fue porque era algo que tenía que hacer con ella, para aclarar mis sentimientos, si estuviste ahí no tiene nada que ver, porque yo no te odio, no es venganza, nunca ha sido mi intención hacerte sentir mal".- respondió tranquilamente. Ella se relajo un poco y él le quito la mano de la boca.

"¿Entonces, me responderás?".- pregunto llorando viendo los ojos de Naruto.

"Como dije, eso era para aclarar mis sentimientos por ella".- fue lo único que dijo Naruto.

"Ya veo, entonces les dejare el camino libre, se nota que la quieres mucho, el beso que le diste me dejo claro a quien querías no te preocupes, no interferiré entre ustedes".- respondió llorando amargamente, se iba a dar la vuelta pero Naruto fue más rápido y la atrajo hacia el abrazándola fuertemente.

"Si quieres mi respuesta tendrás que esperar, porque no te lo puedo decir, no sin antes que ustedes me digan su opinión acerca del compromiso, pero lo que yo quiero oír ese día no es esto de dejarme el camino libre con Ino, lo que yo quiero es oír lo que tú quieres Sakura, que es lo que quieres conmigo, eso es lo que quiero que me digas, no que te vayas de mi vida".- dijo Naruto lo más tranquilo que pudo. Sakura se calmo y lo abrazo igual impresionada por las palabras del rubio.

"De acuerdo".- respondió la rosa levantando el rostro para ver al rubio. El se le quedo viendo y le dio un suave beso en los labios a ella, Sakura solo se dejo llevar correspondiendo el corto beso que le dio el rubio.

"Vamos".- dijo Naruto rompiendo el abrazo y agarrando la mano de ella para bajar de la montaña con el Hirashin, aparecieron en la parte baja de la montaña confundiendo a la kunoichi.- "Caminemos y disfrutemos lo que queda de la cita".- le dijo a lo que ella sonrió y abrazo su brazo. Caminaron en silencio de regreso al apartamento de la rosa, ambos disfrutando la cercanía del otro.

Sakura estaba tranquila e impresionada, si Naruto siguiera siendo el mismo chico hiperactivo ahora estaría nervioso, pero al verlo a la cara lo miraba tranquilo y feliz.- "Has cambiado Naruto, y me gusta mucho, aunque extrañare a tu antiguo yo".- pensó la rosa. En un momento pasaron por un lugar que a ella le pareció muy conocido, ahí había una tienda de comida en la calle, Naruto se percato de esto y sonrió.

"Aquí fue donde empezó uno de los días más felices de mi vida".- dijo el rubio, llamando la atención de la rosa que lo vio confundida.- "Aquí fue donde me viste de otra manera, y me salvaste".- le dijo el rubio. Sakura no comprendía volteo para ver mejor el lugar y un recuerdo le apareció.

**Recuerdo de Sakura**

Sakura de unos 9 años iba caminando enojada viendo su mano donde llevaba un objeto de Madera.

"Tonta Ino-cerda, como pudo decirme que mi regalo a Sasuke-kun era tonto".- pensó enojada la pequeña que suspiro cansada.- "Aunque tiene razón tal vez a Sasuke-kun no le guste, lo mejor será que lo tire".- pensó después pero unos gritos le llamaron la atención. Siguió caminando hasta que vio a un niño tirado en el suelo, y un hombre muy enojado enfrente de él.- "¿Naruto?".- dijo viendo al niño de cabellera rubia.

"Te he dicho miles de veces que no puedes entrar a mi restaurante".- dijo el hombre enojado.

"Pero tengo hambre, además le prometo pagarle si usted me permite que le ayude en el trabajo".- le explico Naruto que se incorporo del suelo.

"No quiero nada que provenga de ti demonio, ahora vete y no te acerques aquí".- fue lo que dijo el hombre que entro a su negocio dejando un deprimido rubio y una shockeada pelirosa que no daba crédito de lo que veía.

"Supongo que pasare otro día con hambre".- dijo el rubio triste que empezó a caminar, en eso se da cuenta que lo están viendo y se queda sorprendido de ver a Sakura ahí.- "¿Sakura-chan?".- pregunto el rubio sacando de sus pensamientos a la rosa.

"Hola Naruto".- dijo Sakura acercándose al rubio.

"Lo viste todo verdad".- dijo el rubio triste.

"Si, no era mi intención pero, ¿Qué fue todo eso?".- pregunto Sakura un tanto curiosa.

"Ni yo sé".- respondió simplemente el rubio.- "Bueno me voy, nos vemos mañana en la academia Sakura-chan".- dijo despidiéndose de la rosa, pero ella tenía otros planes y lo tomo del hombro.

"Te invito a comer a mi casa, ¿Qué dices?".- pregunto Sakura un tanto sonrojada.

"Bueno… no se".- respondió el rubio nervioso.

"Vamos, sé que no hay problema".- dijo Sakura sonriendo, sonrojando a Naruto.

"De acuerdo".- accedió el rubio, haciendo sonreír a Sakura que empezó caminar seguida de un tímido Naruto. Llegaron a la casa y Naruto todavía estaba nervioso por como lo fuera a tratar la mamá de Sakura. Ella abrió la puerta entrando normalmente y el rubio entro después todavía inseguro

"Mamá ya llegue".- dijo Sakura entrando a la cocina viendo a su madre cocinar.

"Hola hija, me alegro que llegaras a tiempo el almuerzo ya va a estar".- respondió dándose la vuelta Mebuki, en eso nota que Sakura no estaba sola.- "¿Quién es tu amigo Sakura?".- pregunto Mebuki viendo a Naruto.

"El es Uzumaki Naruto, un compañero de clases, lo invite a comer".- respondió Sakura viendo a Naruto que se acerco aun nervioso.

"Mucho gusto señora".- dijo el rubio haciendo una reverencia. Mebuki se quedo viendo al rubio un rato analizándolo y sonrió acercándose al rubio acariciándole la cabeza.

"El gusto es mío Naruto-kun, yo soy Haruno Mebuki, solo dime Mebuki si".- dijo sonriéndole al rubio.- "El hijo del Yondaime, quien diría que Sakura lo trajera después de solo hablar de Sasuke".- pensó Mebuki después.- "Trajo a su prometido, habrá pasado algo para que lo trajera".- se preguntaba viendo a su hija.

"Gracias Mebuki-san".- respondió el rubio alegre de que lo trataran bien.

"No hay de que, ahora vayan a lavarse y vienen a comer".- dijo a los 2 mientras Sakura asentía y se llevaba a Naruto. Un rato después Sakura y Mebuki miraban al rubio sorprendidas, había repetido ya 5 veces su plato y ahora iba en el sexto.- "Vaya, si que te alimentas bien".- dijo Mebuki impresionada, el rubio termino su plato y puso una cara triste.

"Bueno, es que llevo 3 días sin comer".- dijo el rubio agachando la cabeza dejando mas impresionadas a Sakura y Mebuki, la mamá de Sakura apretó los puños debajo de la mesa para que no la vieran.

"¿Por qué Naruto?".- pregunto Sakura preocupada por el rubio.

"Bueno el abuelo Hokage siempre me da dinero para mis gastos, pero este mes unos ladrones me asaltaron y me quitaron el dinero además de dejarme muy mal, se lo contaron al abuelo pero no eran simples ladrones, ellos eran ninja y no eran de la aldea así que no los atraparon, el abuelo se disculpo conmigo por no poder darme dinero en lo que restaba del mes, yo le dije que no se preocupara que yo me las arreglaría, y pues he intentado buscar un trabajo pero nadie me quiere y he pasado estos días solo tomando la leche que quedaba en mi apartamento".- respondió el rubio triste, Mebuki se acerco a él y lo abrazo dejando a un impresionado rubio.

"Tranquilo de ahora en adelante yo te hare la comida si quieres, eres bienvenido a mi casa".- le dijo Mebuki al rubio pero en el oído para que Sakura no la oyera pues sabia como reaccionaria su hija.

"Gracias".- dijo el rubio feliz por la acción de la mamá de Sakura, lo que no sabían era que Sakura si los había escuchado y prefirió no opinar nada. Terminaron de comer y Sakura llevo a Naruto a la sala a platicar un poco, estuvieron platicando hasta que Sakura se acordó del regalo de Sasuke y le quiso preguntar a Naruto.

"Naruto, ¿A ti que te gustaría que te regalaran?".- pregunto Sakura, dejando a Naruto confundido.

"¿Por qué me regalarían algo?".- pregunto Naruto, dejando a una Sakura decepcionada.

"Como que porque, tal vez por tu cumpleaños o por alguien en especial, que nunca tuviste un cumpleaños o algo parecido".- dijo Sakura suspirando enojada por el rubio, pero este solo agacho la cabeza.

"No, nunca lo he celebrado uno, bueno en realidad ni siquiera sé cuando es mi cumpleaños".- respondió el rubio dejando a Sakura sin palabras. Se mantuvieron en silencio un buen rato, Sakura se sentía mal por la pregunta ahora, no pensó que Naruto estuviera solo.- "Pero si alguien me regalara algo, me gustaría que fuese de corazón o algo hecho por esa persona".- dijo el rubio feliz.

"Oh".- fue todo lo que dijo Sakura, muy impresionada por el cambio del rubio.

"Bueno me tengo que ir, gracias por el día Sakura-chan".- dijo despidiéndose de Sakura, se encamino a la cocina y se despidió de Mebuki. Sakura por su parte miraba el objeto, era una espiral con una cuerda y un detalle, lo había hecho ella para Sasuke pero ahora tenía otro propósito. Se levanto y se acerco a Naruto que ya había salido de la casa, este se extraño que Sakura lo llamara y volteo a verla.

"Toma".- dijo Sakura dándole el objeto dejando un impresionado rubio.- "Tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños".- dijo sonrojada. Naruto lo tomo y sonrió.

"No sé cuando sea mi cumpleaños, pero este a sido uno de mis mejores días, gracias Sakura-chan".- dijo el rubio que se acerco a tomarlo, pero también le dio un beso en la mejilla aumentando el sonrojo de Sakura.- "Nos vemos".- se despidió Naruto. Sakura solo se quedo ahí sonrojada, tocándose la mejilla.

**Fin Recuerdo Sakura**

"Vaya, como me pude olvidar de ese día".- dijo Sakura sorprendida y muy confusa.

"Al día siguiente te quería mostrar donde lo tenía puesto pero simplemente me ignoraste como si no hubiera pasado el día anterior".- dijo Naruto haciendo sentir mal a Sakura.- "Tranquila eso es pasado, eso paso así que no tienes porque ponerte triste".- el dijo animándola.

"Gracias".- respondió sonrojada la rosa.

"Sabias que después de eso, tu mamá me mandaba comida o tu papa me invitaba a comer, no solo eso también la mamá de Ino lo hacía y el papá de ella también me invitaba a comer, incluso lo hacían juntos de vez en cuando".- dijo Naruto dejando sorprendida a Sakura por la nueva información.

"Por eso te llevas tan bien con nuestros papás".- dijo Sakura viendo al rubio.

"Les debo mucho, ellos son como mis papás entonces estoy agradecido con ellos, muy agradecido".- dijo viendo a Sakura que se sonrojo. Llegaron al apartamento de ella, Sakura abrió la puerta y se volteo para despedirse del rubio.

"Gracias por la magnífica cita".- dijo Sakura viendo a Naruto que le sonrió.

"Gracias por la compañía".- le respondió el. Ella se iba a ir pero él la agarro del brazo y la acerco a su cuerpo, ella levanto la cabeza para verlo y se perdió en sus ojos entonces se dio cuenta que estaban muy cerca así que ella termino con la distancia de ellos poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besando al rubio que acepto el beso gustoso. Un beso para terminar la noche, un beso lleno de amor para ambos ahora ello no se reprimía, simplemente le demostraba lo mucho que lo quería, lo necesitaba, le demostraba todo su amor en ese beso, el hizo lo mismo, con el amor que permaneció dormido por mucho tiempo. El aire hizo que se separaran dejando a ella sonrojada y a él con una sonrisa, el volteo el rostro hacia la derecha donde estaban las escaleras y no quito la sonrisa, se separo de ella.- "Buenas noches".- fue lo que dijo y desapareció en un destello dorado. Sakura estaba recuperando aire pero se quedo impresionada por lo que hizo el rubio, volteo el rostro en la misma dirección y solo pudo divisar un mechón amarillo de pelo.

"Ino".- susurro Sakura antes de entrar. Ino por su parte estaba confusa, los vio entrar al edificio porque ella había tardado en el hospital, los siguió y los vio besarse igual que hizo con ella la noche anterior, por alguna razón no se enojo pero ahora tenía mucho en que pensar fue lo que pensó al entrar a su apartamento.

Ahora las 2 estaban en sus camas, cada una rememorando la cita que tuvieron con el rubio, y el beso que se dieron con él, pero también se recordaron del beso que le dio a ellas mientras los veían, era algo extraño y antes de dormir solo algo ocupaba su mente.- "¿Qué es lo que quiero?".- se preguntaban una y otra vez.

Mientras en el apartamento del rubio, este se encontraba en su cama rememorando también las citas, sonrió ante el recuerdo y se recostó.- "No hay duda, estoy enamorado de Sakura e Ino, quien lo diría".- dijo el rubio mientras oía una sonrisa dentro de su cabeza.- "Te lo dije".- fue lo que oyó antes de dormir.

**bueno espero que les haya gustado y antes que cualquier cosa**

**AVISO**

**_devido a la epoca navideña y año nuevo, me voy a alejar un poco del fic, minimo 2 semanas, _  
**

**_entonces este podria ser el ultimo cap del año hehe, lamento hacer esto pero asi es la vida_**

**_y espero que aun esten ahi para cuando lo continue y termine, les agradezco a los que lo ven_**

**_y espero no decepcionarlos un poco, entonces desde ya_**

**_FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO_**


	20. Perspectivas

**Estoy de vuelta, I'm Back, como quieran, bueno a continuar el fic, gracias por esperarlo y como e de decirlo**

**Feliz Año a todos, que este sea mejor que el 2012, asi que sin mas...**

Capitulo 20 – "Perspectivas"

Era un nuevo día en Konoha, todo amanecía tranquilo, un día normal para todos y para un rubio también porque finalmente había podido aclarar sus dudas y el resultado lo sorprendió, estar enamorado de 2 chicas parecía de otra cosa, nunca pensó que Ino llegaría a tal punto en su vida para ocupar un lugar su corazón, sin duda la rubia entro de una forma tan diferente a como lo hizo Sakura. Sakura ya estaba en su corazón, desde el momento en que la conoció, fue difícil pero la pelirosa llego a su corazón a pesar de todo lo que sufrieron ella siempre estuvo a su lado, en silencio pero siempre lo estuvo tal y como lo hizo Ino. Hoy tenia unas cosas que hacer y una cena más pero esta vez con 2 hombres.

Mientras para Sakura e Ino, hoy tenían que definir esa pregunta que les hizo el rubio, esa que les rondaba en su cabeza, pero ahora para aclarar sus dudas tenían que ir a ver a las únicas personas que les podían dar esa ayuda, sus madres.

**Perspectiva de Ino**

Salí de mi casa, comida y cambiada lista para ir a ver a mamá, la única que me puede ayudar es ella. Me dirigí a toda prisa con ella ya que ayer le dije que le iba a contar todo acerca de la cita con Naruto. Al llegar, me encontré con mi papá que estaba saliendo.

"Buenos días papá".- le dije sonriente.

"Hola hija, supongo que vienes a ver a tu mamá".- me dijo tranquilamente.

"Si, supongo que te conto".- dije un poco nerviosa, mi papá era un poco celoso con los chicos.

"Si, tranquila no tiene nada de malo que salgas con tu prometido ahora me voy, cuídate hija".- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente dejándome asombrada que no mostrara ni una pizca de celos, pero después me acorde de lo que paso cuando tenía 9 años y ahora entendía, el siempre quiso que Naruto fuera el hombre para mí, no le di más vueltas al asunto y entre a la casa, me dirigí a la sala y ahí estaba mi mamá esperándome.

"Hola mamá".- le dije dándole un abrazo.

"Hola hija, me alegro que pudieras venir".- me dijo muy sonriente.

"Claro, tenía tiempo de no hablar contigo".- dije sonriente mientras me sentaba en uno de los sofás.

"Si, pero ahora cuéntame cómo te fue en la cita con Naruto-kun".- me dijo alegre haciéndome sonrojar.

"¡Mamá!".- le dije pero le empecé a contar todo lo de la cita, como me llevo cerca del rio a un lugar tranquilo donde tenía una mesa esperándonos para comer, lo caballeroso que fue conmigo, también la pequeña discusión que yo arme y lo que el me dijo, en fin hasta como me sentí cuando me beso.

"Vaya se nota que te quiere mucho".- me dijo tranquilamente dejándome confundida.

"De verdad piensas eso".- le dije yo muy extrañada.

"Claro, te llevo a un sitio donde me cuentas que todo el ambiente fue romántico, hablaron tranquilamente, puede que tuvieran una discusión pero él la supo controlar y te calmo a ti, te hizo sentir bien hija, yo me atrevería a decir que está enamorado de ti".- me dijo dejándome muy impresionada, es cierto que todo lo había pensado con mucha atención pero todavía estaba eso que vi la noche anterior.

"Bueno, en eso tienes razón pero…".- decía pero no sabía si contarle lo de anoche.

"¿Pero?".- me incito a seguir y creo que también me puede ayudar en eso.

"Pero, ayer también salió con Sakura".- le dije un poco triste.

"Haber, cuéntame que fue lo que viste".- me dijo.

"Bueno, ayer suplante a Sakura porque me dijo que tenía unos asuntos que atender y que no podría, entonces salí mas tarde de lo normal, cuando llegue al edificio los vi entrar ella tomada del brazo de él, decidí seguirlos y llegaron a su apartamento y pues… los vi besarse".- le dije mientras me ponía cada vez más triste.- "Eso me tiene muy confundida mamá, no sé si de verdad me quiere".- le dije esperando una respuesta, pero ella se mantuvo callada hasta que levante la mirada para verla y me vio seriamente.

"¿Y qué sentiste cuando los viste hacer eso?".- me pregunto sin rodeos.

"Bueno, la verdad no me disgusto ni me provoco celos, pero si confusión, el día anterior salió conmigo y después con ella, es como si estuviera jugando con nosotras".- le dije muy decepcionada pero ella simplemente sonrió dejándome sorprendida.

"Hija, el no está jugando con ustedes, era normal que saliera con las 2 al final ustedes son sus prometidas, lo que tu tengas ella lo tendrá igual".- me dijo dejándome sin palabras, como no puede pensar en eso, por un momento se me olvido esa parte.- "Si me lo preguntas, si salió con las 2 e hizo lo mismo que contigo al dejarlas en el apartamento, solo me dice que se está aclarando sus sentimientos".- me dijo después.

"Y esa es mi duda, ¿qué es lo que siente?".- le dije desesperada.

"Lo que yo te pregunto hija es, ¿Tu que sientes por él y qué harías por él?".- me dijo, yo solo me le quede viendo seria y analizando esperando decir las palabras adecuadas, pero antes de contestas una serie de recuerdos me llamo la atención.

-Naruto y yo cuando teníamos 9 años y el día que empecé a verlo de otra manera.

-Las misiones que tuvimos juntos, cuando éramos niños.

-Cuando me llego la noticia que se iría por 2 años a entrenar.

-Cuando lo vi de nuevo después de 2 años y medio.

-Todas las veces que hablamos cuando no estaba de misión, siempre iba a la florería y siempre pasábamos una tarde alegre, siempre me gustaba pasar los momentos y que mejor que con él, nadie me hacía sentir así, ni Shikamaru, ni Chouji y mucho menos Sasuke.

-Cuando nos rescato a mí, Chouji y Kakashi-sensei.

-Como peleo hasta morir dejándome sin palabras esa vez.

-Como fue el único que me fue a consolar después de esa misión, ese día me encontró en el bosque llorando, se me acerco y me abrazo consolándome mientras yo lloraba en su pecho, ese día el me dijo las palabras que me darían una nueva perspectiva de él, 'No te preocupes, yo siempre estaré para ti en cualquier momento, así que no llores y cuando recuerdes a Asuma-sensei hazlo con una sonrisa' fue lo que me dijo, yo solo le di las gracias, ese día no lo vi como un tonto, ese día lo vi como la persona que siempre me daba felicidad en mi vida.

-Cuando disimule que no estaba preocupada que había desaparecido en la misión del Sanbi.

-Cuando me toco a mi irlo a consolar el día que se entero de la muerte de Jiraiya-sama, yo lo fui a ver a su apartamento, me dio permiso y lo vi tan mal y deprimido que hice lo mismo que el hizo conmigo, lo abrace y le di toda mi protección, no me gustaba verlo así y me prometí que haría lo posible para que él nunca derramara una lagrima.

-Cuando regreso como el héroe de Konoha y se me salieron esas palabras que me dieron mucho en que pensar, 'Me podría enamorar de él'.

-Cuando lo vi decidido diciendo que él era el único que podía enfrentar a Sasuke.

-Cuando me hablaron de la guerra, no dude en pensar que ahora era mi turno de salvarlo a él

-Cuando lo fui a ver el día antes de su partida y lo invite a comer, el acepto gustoso y pase toda la mañana y parte de la tarde con él, no lo vería en un buen tiempo pero pasar esos momentos con él nunca los cambiaria.

-Cuando lo vi en el campo de batalla, a pesar de ser un clon mi corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente porque lo volví a ver después de un largo tiempo.

-Cuando lo vi triunfante arriba del risco terminando así la guerra.

-Como me dio un brinco al corazón al pensar que no volvería por la misión que tomo, pero también cuando leí su carta, me hizo sentir viva y llena de esperanzas no sabía que pensar pero algo me decía que él era el único hombre en mi vida que podría hacerme sentir bien.

-Cuando regreso y mi corazón volvió a la vida.

Todos esos recuerdos, y los más recientes con él, todos esos me dieron el valor para decirle a mi mamá la verdad.

"Hace poco lo descubrí, pero estoy segura de lo que siento mamá".- empecé, exhale aire lo que iba a decir era largo.- "Yo lo amo, con todo mi corazón, el es como mi luz de cada día, sin el no podría vivir, daría todo por él y haría todo por el, sin duda alguna el es el hombre con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida".- le dije sin dudar de mi palabra. Ella se me quedo viendo seriamente un momento y después me sonrió.

"Así se habla hija, ahora solo tienes que pensar en lo que acabas de decirme y tendrás la respuesta a la pregunta de Naruto-kun".- me dijo feliz, yo solo la mire sin palabras, todo lo que dije los recuerdos, eso todo lo que había vivido con Naruto, no solo encontré que lo amaba sino que lo quería desde hace mucho, ahora ya no tengo dudas, sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer y no me importa las consecuencias, él es el que dirá la última palabra.

"Gracias, eres la mejor".- le dije feliz abrazándola, al fin pude despejar mi mente, me sentía feliz ahora solo faltaba una cosa y eso lo haría mañana.

"De nada hija, porque no te quedas a almorzar".- me dijo mientras me separa de ella.

"Claro, porque no".- le dije de muy buen ánimo.

**Fin Perspectiva de Ino**

En ese mismo momento, en el Hospital de Konoha, Sakura salía caminando muy tranquila debido a que hoy solo trabajo en la mañana, ahora debía ir a aclarar sus dudas y solo lo podía hacer con una persona.

**Perspectiva de Sakura**

Qué bueno que Tsunade-sama me diera el resto del día libre, ahora tengo que aclarar mis dudas y solo alguien me ayudara, mi mamá. Llegue a la casa y llame a la puerta esperando a que solo estuviera ella, para mi suerte así parecía porque fue ella la que me abrió.

"Sakura, que sorpresa verte por acá".- me dijo abrazándome, yo le correspondí y me invito a pasar, fuimos a la sala para estar mas cómodas entonces nos sentamos en uno de los sofás.

"Me alegro que estés bien mamá, ¿Papá no está?".- le pregunte esperando que fuese así.

"No, acaba de salir, me dijo que se iba a reunir con Inoichi y Naruto-kun para hablar".- me dijo sorprendiéndome, solo puede pensar para que lo querían a él mi papá y el papá de Ino.- "Pero cuéntame, hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, me viniste a visitar hace poco tiempo y no acostumbras a vernos tan seguido por tus misiones".- me dijo sacándome una sonrisa.

"Si lamento eso".- le dije arrepentida.

"No te preocupes, te entiendo pero entonces me contaras".- me dijo a lo que yo suspire.

"Bueno si, veras… ".- ahí le empecé a explicar todo, mi cita con Naruto en especial, como me llevo al monte Hokage a tener una cena romántica, como por querer hacer lo que creía correcto casi lo pierdo pero él me explico unas cosas pero me dejo con más dudas, también le conté lo del beso y como me sentí respecto a eso.

"Qué lindo que tengas a alguien que te quiera así como él".- me dijo tranquilamente.

"Piensas que me quiere".- le dije con duda, sin duda esa no me la esperaba por parte de mi mamá.

"Claro, te hizo cena romántica y todo, sin duda ese chico está colgado de ti, y supongo que desde hace mucho tiempo".- me dijo, a lo que yo me puse a pensar pero también me recordé de lo que vi la noche anterior a esa.

"Bueno desde ese punto así lo parece, pero… ".- no estaba segura si contarle lo que vi esa noche.

"Vamos dime, tal vez te puedo ayudar".- me dijo animándome.

"Bueno, la noche anterior a la cita, llegue tarde a mi apartamento debido al trabajo en el hospital y pues me encontré con Naruto e Ino entrando al mismo abrazados, decidí seguirlos y cuando estuvieron en el departamento de Ino se besaron, ahí fue donde pensé que la prefería a ella y que yo me tenía que hacer a un lado y que al día siguiente el me lo iba a decir pero no fue así".- le dije muy triste, mi mamá solo me vio seria por unos momentos antes de hablar.

"¿Y tú que sentiste?".- me pregunto seria, dejándome en que pensar.

"Bueno en ese momento pensé que lo mejor era dejarle las cosas en claro, pero respecto al beso, no me incomodo ni sentí celos, pero también sentí un poco de decepción que no me dijeran nada".- le dije recordando todo lo que paso esa noche, la vi y ella estaba sonriendo.

"Hija, tu no debes sentir eso, al fin y al cabo ustedes 2 son sus prometidas y el debe salir con ambas, tal vez no al mismo tiempo pero así es esto, el lo único que hacía, en mi punto de vista era saber sus sentimientos por Ino, a pesar de que tu estuvieras ahí eso no lo iba a detener de lograr lo que quería, pero ahora la pregunta es la que te debes hacer a ti, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por él?".- me pregunto, me quede sin palabras mientras me recordaba que era cierto que éramos sus prometidas, se me había olvidado ese detalle pero ahora con la pregunta que me hizo, solo me podía enfocar en las palabras adecuadas que le podía decir, pero antes de contestarle una serie de recuerdos aparecieron en mi mente.

-Naruto en nuestra primera misión en el país de las Olas cuando se enfrento a Zabuza.

-En los exámenes chunnin cuando nos inspiro a todos.

-En el bosque de la muerte enfrentándose a Orochimaru.

-Cuando tuve mi pelea con Ino y me saco de su Jutsu.

-Cuando se enfrento a Neji y me demostró lo mucho que había crecido como Ninja.

-Cuando Sasuke me dijo que había sido él quien me rescato de Gaara

-Cuando me hizo la tonta promesa de por vida.

-Cuando me demostró que debía hacerme fuerte al regresar de esa misión de rescate.

-Cuando regreso de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya-sama

-Cuando me conto que el era el Jinchuriki del Kyubi y entendí cual era la carga que él siempre había llevado.

-Cuando me preocupe de que él fuera a morir a causa de que le extrajeran al Kyubi.

-Cuando lo vi por primera vez transformado en el Kyubi con 4 colas.

-Cuando lo vi entrenando a todo lo que da para aprender a controlar su elemento, sabía que no quería quedarme atrás y decidí ayudarlo con mis píldoras de soldado.

-Como me sentí cuando supe que había desaparecido en la misión del Sanbi.

-Cuando me preocupe por su actuar al desaparecer Yukimaru, pero me sorprendió su carácter, como lo tomo con tranquilidad y sin que yo lo supiera ya se estaba ganando mi corazón.

-Cuando se entero de la Muerte de Jiraiya-sama, yo solo lo vi partir aunque Tsunade-sama me dijo que lo dejara, mi corazón me dijo que él me necesitaba así que tenía que ir a verlo pero no pude ya que él tenía otros planes y se tendría que ir a entrenar para seguir los pasos de su maestro.

-Cuando regreso, mi mundo dio vuelta completa, estaba feliz y mi corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente por él.

-Al verlo convertirse en el Kyubi de nuevo esta vez porque Hinata lo había ayudado y había quedado mal.

-Cuando regreso, algo en mi me decía que lo llenara de besos y que no lo soltara, pero mi indecisión solo me llevo a darle un golpe y un abrazo para decirle 'Gracias'.

-Cuando nos enteramos de lo que había hecho Sasuke, el me consoló en silencio y se llevo una paliza solo por guardar silencio, quería golpearlo por la estupidez que hizo.

-Cuando Sai me dijo que me amaba, todo se me vino encima sentí una opresión en el pecho, todo lo había hecho por mí, no podía pensar bien yo era la causa de todo ese sufrimiento, no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar, no le di importancia a lo que decía Shikamaru acerca de Sasuke ya que el ocupaba todos mis pensamientos.

-Cuando le dije que lo amaba y él me dijo que me estaba mintiendo, en ese momento no lo sabía pero mi corazón fue el que me dijo que le dijera esas palabras porque en el fondo yo ya lo amaba.

-Nuestra cita antes de que partiera a su misión especial, mi primer beso con el y no lo pude corresponder porque sus palabras me dieron de que pensar.

-Cuando me rescato del ataque del Zetzu, no había de felicidad el siempre me protegía aunque estuviera lejos.

-Cuando lo vi orgullosa de su hazaña, el nos salvo y ahora era el héroe de toda la era ninja.

-Como mi corazón se rompía al saber que se iba y al leer la carta me decía que me amaba, mis sentimientos hacia el eran confusos pero de poco a poco iba acercándome a la conclusión final.

-Cuando lo volví a ver, mi vida regreso esa luz que se había ido hace 5 años volvió a mi toda mi felicidad volvió porque él había regresado.

Todo eso y los últimos momentos que pasamos juntos son los que les doy las gracias, porque ahora sé lo que siento por él.

"Desde hace mucho tiempo que tengo este sentimiento, nunca supe que era pero hoy más que nunca lo sé".- le digo con una sonrisa.- "Yo lo amo, lo amo con todo mi corazón, alma y cuerpo, él es mi felicidad, mi luz de cada día, sin el no podría vivir, solo él me hace sentir estas cosas, lo daría todo por él, porque su felicidad es la mía".- le dije sin ninguna duda, eran pocas palabras para expresar mi amor pero me bastaba para decírselo a mi mamá que me vio con una sonrisa.

"Entonces solo tienes que pensar en lo que acabas de decirme y la respuesta a la pregunta de Naruto te llegara, solo piensa en lo que acabas de decir".- me dijo dejándome sin palabras, lo hice y como dijo mi mamá la respuesta estaba clara, como no la pude ver, abrase a mi mamá con todas las fuerzas sin duda ella había sido mi salvación.

"Gracias mamá, eres la mejor".- le dije de muy buen ánimo.

"No hay de que hija, ahora quédate a comer".- me dijo mientras me separaba de ella y asentía afirmando. Ahora todo estaba claro, solo debo decírselo a él pero eso será mañana.

**Fin Perspectiva de Sakura**

Las chicas se fueron de las casas de sus padres casi al mismo tiempo en dirección de su departamento, tenían que idear como encontrar a Naruto y decirle todo lo que habían descubierto hoy.

**Bien ahora solo dire gracias a todos los que ven, se los agradezco enserio y como dije**

**que el 2013 se un buen año para todos, y bueno hope you like it**

**See You and Happy New Year...**


	21. Una Charla entre Hombres

**al fin la conti, espero les guste, y al final una noticia**

Capitulo 21 – "Una Charla entre Hombres"

Ese mismo día solo que ya había caído la noche, Naruto se encontraba acostado mirando las estrellas y la luna, tranquilo sin ninguna preocupación, meditando un poco sobre lo que le ha pasado en estos últimos días, sobre su descubrimiento de sus sentimientos hacia Sakura e Ino, como ahora que pensaba en elegir solo a una, ahora resulta que está enamorado de ambas.

"Yo te dije que lo estabas".- le dijo Kurama con una sonrisa.

"Si lo sé".- respondió Naruto sin darle importancia.

"¿Te preocupas de la misión que te dio Kakashi?".- le pregunto el zorro, a lo que el rubio asintió.

"Es buena oportunidad pero, no se".- le dijo el rubio.

"¿Dime otra vez que te preocupa?".- le dijo el zorro.

"Que ellas no quieran ir, ya saben como son, aunque Sakura me dijo que le gustaría hacerlo e Ino también según ella, bueno solo espero que si quieran ir se que son buenas pero si las entreno un poco serán mejores, aparte de que es una forma de pagar todo lo que han hecho por mi".- dijo serio el rubio.

"No te preocupes ellas aceptaran".- le dijo Kurama desapareciendo de su lado.

"Eso espero".- dijo el rubio. En ese instante hacen su aparición en el campo 2 figuras de mayor edad ambos hombres, uno pelirosa y el otro rubio.

"Veo que aceptaste nuestra invitación Naruto".- hablo Kizashi sentándose en el césped a un lado de Naruto.

"Claro, me sorprendió que me llamaran pero bueno aquí estoy".- dijo el rubio tranquilamente.

"Tenemos muchas preguntas que hacerte Naruto espero puedas contestar todas".- dijo Inoichi a lo que el solo asintió.- "Entonces empieza contándonos lo que te falto de tu historia".- dijo seriamente.

Naruto les conto sobre como sello a los bijus y que fue lo que vivió mientras estuvo inconsciente, hablo sobre lo horrible que paso y como llego el punto en que había perdido la identidad, pero un evento, que omitió con los demás, en especial que lo ayudo a volver a la realidad, después comenzó a contar todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que regreso a la aldea incluyendo las citas con ambas chicas. Inoichi y Kizashi estaban atentos al relato del chico el cual fue asombroso para ambos, pero se pusieron serios al oír sobre las citas con sus hijas.

"Y bueno eso es lo que ha pasado hasta ahora".- termino Naruto su relato.

"De verdad fue algo duro lo que te paso".- dijo Inoichi viendo al rubio.

"Muy duro la verdad, pero ya lo estoy superando".- respondió tranquilo Naruto.

"Me imagino que si, el volver a la aldea te a ayudado mucho".- dijo Kizashi con una sonrisa.

"En parte, si les soy sincero lo que me paso cambio mi vida como pueden ver, ahora veo el mundo de otra manera, cierto que no soy el Naruto alegre y todo pero era de esperarse después de lo que me paso".- dijo serio Naruto.

"Me imagino, cuando eras pequeño eras un niño muy hiperactivo, cuando regresaste del entrenamiento con Jiraiya-sama aun tenias de eso, no habías madurado pero ahora, es un caso distinto".- dijo serio Inoichi.

"Ahora eres un muchacho mucho más tranquilo, opuesto a lo que eras, alguien serio pero que a cambiado a todos en particular, lo que no me sorprende es que a pesar de todo lo que has pasado tus sentimientos hacia mi hija no hayan cambiando".- dijo sereno Kizashi.

"Pero también te comportas un poco mas romántico con la mía, hay algo que nos quieras decir chico".- dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo el papá de Ino. Naruto suspiro esto no sería fácil de explicar.

"Bueno, en parte tiene razón Kizashi-san, mis sentimientos hacia Sakura no han cambiado".- le dijo sin aparentar nerviosismo Naruto viendo al padre de Sakura, volteo para ver a Inoichi.- "Pero si mis sentimientos hacia a Ino".- dijo tranquilo.

"Explícate".- exigió Inoichi viendo al rubio.

"Que a Ino la quiero como mas que una amiga, que me enamore de su hija Inoichi-san".- explico Naruto seriamente.

"Así que paso".- suspiro Kizashi dejando a Naruto sorprendido.

"¿Ustedes lo esperaban?".- pregunto sorprendido el rubio menor.

"No era muy difícil de saber, después de todo lo que has hecho por ellas y ellas por ti".- explico Inoichi.

"No entiendo, entonces ¿Ustedes querían o no querían que pasara?".- pregunto confundido Naruto.

"En parte si".- dijo Kizashi.- "Era de esperarse aunque de Sakura ya estabas enamorado, ella lo estaba desde hace mucho pero no lo admitía, inclusive me atrevo a decir que lo estaba desde pequeña, cuando te conoció por primera vez, no dejaba de hablar de ti y como la pasaban bien junto con Ino, incluso llego a decir que se quería casar contigo".- dijo con una sonrisa sonrojando a Naruto.- "Después vino la obsesión con Sasuke y lo demás, te fue olvidando y comenzó la rivalidad con Ino, pero tu no te rendiste y luchaste por su amor, algo que ya tenias solo ella tenía que aceptarlo y ya, pero ahora ya lo puede decir abiertamente sin problemas".- termino su relato el papá de Sakura.

"Con Ino no fue diferente".- hablo Inoichi llamando la atención de Naruto.- "Desde pequeña estuvo enamorada de ti, y desde que te conoció no dejaba de hablar de ti, menciono algo que te amaba mucho y que conseguiría tu amor".- dijo haciendo mas grande el sonrojo.- "Bueno después vino Sasuke y la rivalidad con Sakura, también que era muy perspicaz y siempre fue un poco descarada a la hora de conseguir lo que quería mas con los chicos".- explico frunciendo el seño.- "Pero maduro y ahora sabe lo que quiere, y en este caso es a ti, se había sentido triste al pensar que solo querías a Sakura, pero con la cita supongo que han cambiado unas cosas".- termino el papá de Ino.

Naruto no sabía que decir, se sentía muy feliz con lo que acababan de confesar los padres de sus enamoradas, pero a la vez con mucha intriga y desilusión al pensar lo que pudo pasar en esos tiempos.

"Pero ahora, tu dinos lo que sientes por nuestras hijas".- dijo serio Kizashi al igual que Inoichi poniendo nervioso a Naruto, que se tranquilizo y pensó un poco, se quedo meditando un rato pensando en ambas chicas y todo lo que había vivido con ellas y una sonrisa apareció en su cara, volteo a ver a Kizashi primero.

"Desde pequeño me ha gustado Sakura y eso no es un secreto, 'me gusta todo de ella, es la chica con la que me quiero casar' era lo que decía cuando era pequeño, ella lo era todo para mí, no había ninguna otra chica para mi".- volteando a ver a Inoichi.- "Pero llego Ino, y cambio todo, ella me ofreció amistad en ese tiempo, cuando con Sakura apenas mejoraban las cosas, primero fue mi amiga y después el sentimiento creció".- dijo con un suspiro mirando al cielo.- "Ellas son todo mi mundo, no pienso que pueda vivir sin ninguna de ellas, Sakura ya tenía parte de mi corazón e Ino llego a completarlo, son lo más importante en mi vida y nunca, pero nunca les haría daño ya que si lo llegara a hacer, no me lo perdonaría nunca".- termino su relato con una sonrisa. Los mayores lo vieron y sonrieron ante el relato de Naruto.

"Ahora solo tienes un problema".- dijo Kizashi.

"Que nuestras hijas no se peleen por ti".- dijo con una carcajada Inoichi al igual que Kizashi dejando a Naruto en blanco.

"Solo espero que no pase".- dijo Naruto sereno.

"Eso esperamos, pero veamos como lo toman ellas".- dijo Kizashi volviendo a la normalidad.

"Eso es lo bueno, parecen que ya no quieren competir".- dijo Naruto llamando la atención de ambos padres.- "Cuando Salí en ambas citas, ellas me dijeron si las amaba o que me dejaría el camino libre con la otra, hay algo diferente esta vez, no se pero solo espero poder estar con ambas".- dijo tranquilo.

"Entonces, ¿Seguirás con el matrimonio arreglado?".- pregunto Inoichi.

"Lo eh estado pensando y bueno, las amo a ambas y no quisiera dejar a alguna en especial, no lo soportaría, es muy posible que este bien con una, pero no se si soportaría que la otra se enamore de otro".- explico el rubio.- "Por eso si ellas están de acuerdo me gustaría que el matrimonio siguiera en pie, pero si ellas no lo quieren entonces lo dejare ahí".- termino serio su explicación

"¿Estarías bien con eso, después de todo tendrías que elegir, en ese caso que pasaría?".- pregunto Kizashi.

"La verdad no tengo la mínima idea".- dijo suspirando Naruto.- "Lo tendría que pensar muy bien ahora que se mis sentimientos por ambas, me rompería el corazón, pero si ellas quieren que escoja, no tendré de otra".- dijo algo triste Naruto.

"Serás un buen esposo, y no importa cuál sea la decisión final, serás un buen esposo y un gran padre".- dijo Kizashi viendo al rubio.

"Tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti, por eso te apoyaremos en todo, cuida de nuestras hijas".- dijo Inoichi también viendo al rubio.

"No se preocupen, las cuidare a costa de la mía, y esa es una promesa de por vida".- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

La noche paso y los 3 la pasaron hablando de otros temas, y también Naruto les explico un poco sobre su misión y la intención de llevarse a Sakura e Ino para entrenarlas, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo y le pidieron que las cuidara, con eso se despidieron de Naruto que se quedo viendo el cielo por unos minutos más.

"Salga Sensei se que está ahí".- exclamo Naruto. De uno de los arboles cercanos bajo Kakashi tranquilamente acercándose a Naruto.

"No pierdes tu toque".- le dijo el peli plata

"Mis sentidos captan cualquier olor".- explico Naruto.- "En fin, ¿Qué hace por aquí?, no es algo noche y debería estar con Anko".- dijo el rubio poniendo nervioso a Kakashi.

"Es que, tiene antojos y me mando a comprarle uvas".- dijo rascándose la cabeza Kakashi.

"Le va mal con eso del embarazo".- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Lo sobrellevo no te preocupes".- dijo tranquilo.- "Dime, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?".- pregunto Kakashi sin rodeos.

"No es fácil decir que estoy comprometido con 2 chicas, que las 2 estan enamoradas de mi, pero solo piensan que una ganara, y lo peor es que yo estoy enamorado de ambas".- le explico Naruto.

"Ya veo".- dijo Kakashi comprendiendo lo que su antiguo alumno quiso decirle.

"Si no es fácil, pero podre salir adelante así que hablare con ellas haber si quieren venir Kakashi-sensei".- dijo levantándose y viendo a Kakashi por primera vez.

"Estarán encantas".- dijo Kakashi.- "Solo te puedo decir algo, cuando el corazón te dice algo es porque es verdad, has lo que tu corazón te diga y nunca te des por vencido".- le aconsejo después.

"Créame, yo se mejor que nadie que eso es verdad".- le dijo con una sonrisa.- "No le diga a nadie, no hasta que hablemos y tomemos una decisión Kakashi-sensei".- le pidió Naruto.

"No te preocupes su secreto esta guardado conmigo".- dijo con una sonrisa tras su mascara Kakashi y desapareció en un puf.

Naruto decidió caminar de regreso a casa y paso por el edificio donde estaban los apartamentos de ambas kunoichis.- "Las amo Sakura-chan, Ino-chan".- dijo para si y se perdió en las calles oscuras de Konoha.

**NOTICIA**

**debido a que entre en la U, como pueden ver me tardo en poner la conti, por eso e decidido hacer una segunda temporada para lo que tengo pensado**

**asi que disculpenme por la conti y bueno esperen ansiosos porque aun quedan 2 capitulos de esta primera temporada**

**gracias a los que lo leen y See You**


	22. El Lugar donde las Conoci

**Penultimo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado**

Capitulo 22 – "El Lugar donde las Conocí"

Amanecía en Konoha, y en el apartamento de Naruto todo era tranquilidad, el ya estaba vestido y listo para salir a entrenar.

"Bueno algo me dice que hoy será diferente".- dijo para si el rubio mientras salía de su apartamento para dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento.

Mientras en el apartamento de ambas chicas, las 2 estaban con miradas serias viendo la aldea desde sus respectivas ventanas.

"Hoy es el día".- pensaron las 2.

Sakura se separo de la ventana y se fue a cambiar, hoy solo trabajaba hasta medio día en el hospital y tenía que llegar lo más temprano posible.

"Bien termino mi turno, almuerzo y me voy directo a verlo al campo de entrenamiento, ahí le diré todo lo que siento por él y mi decisión acerca de esto".- se dijo a si misma decidida saliendo del apartamento con rumbo al hospital.

Con Ino, ella ya caminaba por las calles de Konoha pero no se dirigía a ver a Naruto, su destino por ahora era ir a la floristería de sus padres donde ayudaría a su mamá.

"Bien ayudare a mi mamá, y después iré a buscar a Naruto para que sepa mi decisión".- pensó decidida la rubia, llegando a la floristería saludando a su mamá y preparándose a ayudar.

La tarde llego a Konoha, y Naruto se encontraba sentado meditando en medio del campo, tranquilo y cansado, había sido una sesión común y corriente y como siempre.- "Ese presentimiento de inconformidad no me deja".- pensó sin desconcentrarse.

"Mmm".- de pronto empezó a sentir que 2 presencias entraban por rumbos opuestos al campo.- "Sakura e Ino".- dijo reconociendo ambas presencias, se paro y abrió los ojos.- "Si no vienen juntas no es por algo que quiera escuchar la otra".- se dijo muy pensativo.- "Supongo que es buen momento para hacerlas recordar".- dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura había terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer y ahora caminaba segura en el campo de entrenamiento, esperando que Naruto no se haya marchado a su apartamento todavía.- "Tengo que hacerlo, debo hacerlo".- era lo que se repetía mientras avanzaba dispuesta a encarar a Naruto. De pronto llego al lugar donde tuvieron su primer ejercicio como equipo 7 y en uno de los troncos, recostado en él se encontraba Naruto con los ojos cerrados.- "Naruto".- dijo suavemente viendo al rubio atentamente.

Ino caminaba por un lugar que no había conocido del campo.- "Esto no lo había visto".- pensó caminando tranquilamente por ese lugar viendo los arboles.- "Espero encontrarte Naruto y decirte mi decisión".- pensaba la rubia hasta que llego a una cascada que jamás había visto en su vida, la vista era maravillosa pero le sorprendió de ver a Naruto en medio de la cascada concentrado.- "Naruto".- dijo la rubia intentando llamar la atención del rubio.

"Sakura/Ino".- dijeron ambos rubios al mismo tiempo y abrieron los ojos para ver a las 2 kunoichis, ambos salieron de lo que estaban haciendo para acercarse a las chicas que se quedaron viéndolo.- "¿Qué es lo que buscan aquí?".- preguntaron tranquilos ambos Naruto

_Con Sakura_

"Tengo algo que decirte".- dijo lo más tranquila que pudo la rosa.

"Bien soy todo oídos".- respondió tranquilamente el rubio. Sakura medito durante unos minutos como poder expresarle todo lo que había decidido, pensó y pensó hasta que decidió que lo mejor era dejar hablar a su corazón.

_Con Ino_

"Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte".- dijo entre sonrojada y nerviosa la rubia.

"Tranquilízate Ino, y claro dime lo que quieras".- respondió Naruto viendo a Ino que se tranquilizo. Se concentro hasta que logro tranquilizarse y ahora solo debía expresar todo lo que sentía, y no cometer un error.

_Con Sakura_

"Naruto, desde hace mucho tiempo me he estado debatiendo que es lo que en verdad siento por ti, desde que te fuiste hasta que regresaste con Jiraiya-sama cuando eras un niño, siempre pensé que era solo el sentimiento de hacer las cosas bien y de tener una buena amistad contigo, lo que no sabía era que ese sentimiento fue creciendo durante ese lapso hasta que volviste, cuando te volví a ver, ese sentimiento creció aun mas, y así paso cada vez que pasaba el tiempo contigo, cada misión, cada entrenamiento, cada vez que nos juntábamos para comer o hablar, yo no me daba cuenta pero el suceso de Pein y lo del País del Hierro me hicieron pensar en mucho, y solo llegue a una conclusión".- dijo la pelirosa.

_Con Ino_

"No pasamos los mejores momentos cuando teníamos 12 años, pero tu hiperactividad siempre estuvo ahí y siempre me hacías reír, cuando te fuiste a entrenar sentí un vacio que jamás había experimentado, ni cuando Sasuke se fue, en ese momento no le di importancia, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo siempre empezaba a pensar en ti sin darme cuenta. Cuando volviste, ese vacío se fue de y devolviste mi alegría, en ese momento solo pensaba en hacerme más unida a ti y lo logre, me sentía feliz de tener tu compañía donde fuera, en la floristería, en alguna misión o cuando salíamos a comer, lo que no sabía era que ese sentimiento ahora crecía, y se hacía más fuerte, pero no me di cuenta hasta lo acontecido con Pein al decir esas palabras, me cambiaron mi punto de vista, como fueron cambiando las cosas a que ahora te necesitaba más que nunca, pero gracias a ello llegue a una conclusión".- dijo con una sonrisa la rubia.

_Con Sakura_

Naruto se encontraba atento a todo, viendo el actuar de Sakura y solo la veía tranquilo con una sonrisa.

"Esto es más que amistad".- confeso Sakura en suspiro.- "Cuando luchamos en la guerra y te fuiste, me di cuenta de cuáles son mis sentimientos, todo lo que siento por ti, felicidad, protección, confianza, todo se vuelve un cuento para mí pero es mi realidad, y ahora me doy cuenta que en verdad no conocía este sentimiento, y solo pude confirmarlo cuando volviste".- expreso ahora con una sonrisa.- "No me importa si cambiaste, por dentro sigues siendo el mismo, no eres hiperactivo y no tan alegre, cosas que me habían enamorado de ti, pero ahora me doy cuenta que simplemente me enamore de ti, por ser como eres conmigo y no me importa si cambias, sé que me amas como yo a ti".- sonrojada.- "Te amo Naruto".

_Con Ino_

"Tu iluminas mi vida, desde que nos conocimos siempre fue así, nunca fue lo que hizo Sasuke, lo que hacías tu era lo que me gustaba, tu eres lo que siempre estuve buscando, tu eres lo que yo quiero en mi vida para siempre, cuando te fuiste después de la guerra, me partió el corazón pero sabía que volverías y eso solo hizo aumentar ese sentimiento, cuando volviste no me importo que hayas cambiado, tú sigues siendo el hombre que me da alegría, que me hace feliz, el hombre del cual estoy enamorada".- dijo con una sonrisa sin apartar la vista de los ojos azules de Naruto.- "Te amo Naruto, eres todo para mí y no hay palabra que exprese mis sentimientos mas solo 1 frase, Te Amo".

_Con Sakura_

Naruto estaba sorprendido por la confesión de Sakura, y solo sonrió y se acerco a ella.- "Iremos a un lugar más adecuado".- le dijo tomándola de la mano y desapareciendo en un destello.

_Con Ino_

Naruto sonreía complacido, estaba feliz de que Ino le dijera eso y se sentía lleno de paz al saberlo, así que sin decir nada se acerco a ella hasta tomarla de la mano.- "Iremos a otro lugar".- le dijo y desaparecieron

_Con Ino, Naruto y Sakura_

Sakura e Ino aparecieron en un campo de flores, muy confundidas, mas cuando se vieron y notaron que había dos Naruto que sin decir nada desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

"Ino, ¿qué haces aquí?".- pregunto Sakura acercándose a la rubia.

"Lo mismo te iba a preguntar Sakura".- respondió Ino viendo como se acercaba la rosa.

"Las 2 vinieron por lo mismo".- oyeron ambas, volteándose se encontraron a Naruto viéndolas fijamente mientras él estaba apoyado en un árbol.- "Es lo que puedo decir pero supongo que no habían terminado".- siguió Naruto incitándolas a seguir. Ino y Sakura se vieron de reojo pero no dudaron ni un segundo y las 2 al mismo tiempo dijeron.

"¡Y no pienso perder porque yo seré la que tenga tu corazón!".- exclamaron las 2 que se sorprendieron, pero se vieron fijamente sin mediar palabra alguna.

"Otra vez".- dijo Ino.

"Otra vez".- repitió Sakura.

"No pienso perder, el será mío".- dijo Ino con seguridad.

"Te equivocas, el será mío".- replico Sakura confiada de sus palabras.

Naruto miraba tranquilo la situación sin decir ninguna palabra.- "Me lo temía".- pensó Naruto con un suspiro.- "Ya chicas".- llamando la atención de ambas que lo vieron con tranquilidad.- "No puedo creer que volvieran a esto".- dijo después.

"No sé porque, pero no pienso perderte".- dijo Sakura acercándose a Naruto.

"Ni yo".- replico Ino acercándose a Naruto igual que Sakura hasta ponerse enfrente de él. Naruto se les quedo viendo un momento y después fijo su viste adelante llamando la atención de las chicas que siguieron la vista y se quedaron sin palabras al ver el lugar, ahí mismo, en ese mismo lugar era donde se habían conocido Ino y Sakura cuando eran niñas, ellas no sabían que decir mas que pensar como Naruto había encontrado ese lugar.

"Muchas cosas pasaron en este lugar".- empezó a decir Naruto.- "De las cuales algunas ustedes no recuerdan".- siguió diciendo confundiendo a ambas chicas.- "Aquí fue el lugar donde las vi por primera vez".- dijo con una sonrisa recordándose como había visto a Sakura llorar, no se había animado a acercarse por temor al rechazo y solo vio como una niña de su misma edad, rubia se acercaba a ella, el vio todo lo que paso como se hicieron amigas y todo, el simplemente sonrió y se fue del lugar en esa ocasión.- "Aquí no solo el campo fue presente de cómo se hicieron amigas, yo estuve presente escondido en este árbol viendo como se volvieron amigas".- dijo aun con su sonrisa.- "Pero no solo eso".- dijo haciéndose a un lado del árbol, y mostrando algo tallado en el, las chicas no daban crédito a lo que veían, en el árbol había una inscripción adentro de un corazón.

"SakuNaruIno por siempre".- leyeron ambas sonrojándose un poco, más un recuerdo escondido las hizo entender.

**Recuerdo SakuNaruIno**

Un niño rubio de 5 años estaba en un campo de flores acostado viendo las nubes, en su cara se podía ver que había estado llorando por bastante tiempo ya que sus ojos los tenía rojos.

"Solo quiero ser un niño con amigos".- suspiro el rubio sin levantarse. El no se percato de que 2 niñas, una rubia y otra pelirosa, entraban al campo también y se sorprendieron de ver al rubio ahí.

"¿Qué haces aquí?".- pregunto la rubia, sorprendiendo al chico que inmediatamente se levanto del susto y volteo a ver a las niñas. El no dijo nada ya que ellas eran las que había visto la última vez que estuvo por ahí, no sabía que responder y la otra niña un poco más tímida lo vio detenidamente.

"¿Por qué estabas llorando?".- pregunto la pelirosa sorprendiendo al chico que se puso triste al instante.

"Es solo que, nadie me quiere".- respondió el niño tristemente.

"¿Nadie, porque lo dices?".- pregunto sorprendida la rubia.

"Nadie quiere jugar conmigo, y siempre me golpean los mayores, nadie se preocupa por mi, y será mejor que se vayan o algo les pasara".- dijo el niño triste volviéndose a acostar en el campo.

"Primero no nos vamos, porque aquí jugamos nosotras, y segundo, si te quedas pues tendrás que jugar con nosotras".- dijo la pelirosa ya con más confianza y una sonrisa.- "Por cierto soy Sakura Haruno".- dijo la pequeña viendo al niño levantarse.

"Y yo Ino Yamanaka".- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa igual viendo al rubio. El niño se les quedo viendo sorprendido por el ofrecimiento y de repente sonrió hacia ambas.

"Naruto Uzumaki".- dijo sonriendo alegremente el rubio sonrojando a ambas chicas.

Desde ese momento, los 3 fueron inseparables y siempre ponían ese campo como lugar de encuentro para ellos, así fue pasando el año, el trió de amigos fue incrementando su amistad pero lo que no sabían era lo que les avecinaba. Ahora ellos se encontraban en ese mismo lugar, pero recostados en un árbol viendo las nubes.

"Entonces, recibirán mas clases de cómo ser una kunoichi".- dijo triste el rubio.

"Si, nos será muy difícil vernos tan seguido como ahora".- dijo triste la pelirosa.

"Es algo injusto".- dijo la rubia un poco molesta y triste. Se volvieron a quedar en silencio unos minutos hasta que Naruto se paro, agarro un kunai que le había regalado Iruka y empezó a dibujar en el árbol.

"¿Qué haces Naruto?".- pregunto la rosa viendo a su amigo.

"Algo para que inmortalice que nosotros nunca nos separaremos".- dijo el rubio con entusiasmo dibujando un corazón y adentro tenia inscrito.

"SakuNaruIno por siempre".- dijeron ambas chicas con un sonrojo y una sonrisa.

"¿Les gusto?".- pregunto un tanto nervioso el rubio. Las chicas solo se acercaron a el y ambas le dieron un beso en una mejilla haciendo sonrojar a Naruto.

"Gracias Naruto-kun".- dijeron ambas niñas con un sonrojo y sonrisa en la cara.

"De nada Ino-chan, Sakura-chan".- dijo sonrojado el rubio.

**Fin del Recuerdo SakuNaruIno**

"Ese escrito a estado aquí desde entonces".- dijo el rubio viendo el árbol.- "Después de eso, casi nunca nos veíamos, y después apareció Sasuke y me olvidaron, cuando me veían me ignoraban, y pensaba que habían olvidado todo lo que paso, y que yo me lo había imaginado, pero siempre veía este árbol y me daba esperanzas".- siguió con una sonrisa pero ahora viendo a ambas chicas.- "Y ahora aquí estamos, como empezamos".- termino viendo el cielo.

Las chicas por su parte estaban sumamente tristes y muy confundidas de haberse olvidado de ese momento tan importante en su vida, el momento en que conocieron a Naruto, toda esa etapa incluso haberse conocido en ese momento con el rubio. Las 2 se sonrojaron viendo al rubio, pero ahora estaban a la espera de la respuesta de su amado viéndose de reojo para que no hubiera nada de extraño.

"Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirles, pero ahora no es un buen momento".- suspiro el rubio.- "Pero si las quieren hay una forma en las que le puedo decir".- dijo con una sonrisa.

"Dinos de que se trata".- dijo Ino decidida viendo al rubio.

"Si, dinos de que se trata".- dijo en el mismo modo Sakura.

"Chicas lo que les diré, quiero que sepan que tendrán que alejarse de Konoha por un buen tiempo si lo quieren hacer".- dijo serio el rubio viendo a ambas chicas. Ellas se quedaron impresionadas por la seriedad de Naruto, mas por lo que dijo y tuvieron que pensarlo mejor pero al final asintieron dando su aprobación.- "¿Quieren ser mas fuertes?".- pregunto y ellas asintieron sin dudarlo.- "Vendrán conmigo en una misión secreta".- dijo sin rodeos.- "Haremos una visita a los lugares donde están sellados los bijus así que prepárense, no serán buenos lugares y su entrenamiento no será de cortesía".- dijo con una sonrisa fría asustando a ambas chicas y haciendo pensar mejor su decisión.

**bien hasta aqui el penultimo capitulo de esta primera temporada**

**quiero agradecer a todos los que ven mi fic, y bueno dejarlos deseando mas**

**porque como ya dije anteriormente, esta es la primera temporada**

**gracias a todos, y que les haya gustado este capi**

**See You**


	23. Final - Un Viaje con mis 2 amores

**Y bueno como dicen, cada historia tiene su fin, pero en este caso el final de la primera temporada, los agradecimientos van al final asi que vean el capi y disfruten**

Capitulo Final – "Un Viaje con mis 2 amores"

Una semana ha pasado desde que Sakura e Ino iniciaron su nueva rivalidad para conquistar el amor de Naruto, una semana en la cual ellas han estado pensando sobre la misión de las que les hablo Naruto, no había dado muchos detalles pero sabían que si iba a ser larga y peligrosa además que volverían más fuertes. En ese tiempo ninguno de los 3 se había vuelto a ver, Sakura e Ino seguían en su rutina del hospital y no tenían la misma charla como antes, ahora solo se limitaban a hablarse sobre el trabajo, de ahí en adelante no se volvían a hablar cada una en su rutina diaria. Naruto por su parte, fue conociendo la aldea y juntándose con sus amigos de vez en cuando para recuperar el tiempo perdido a pesar que se volvería a ir por un largo tiempo otra vez y volverían a perder la comunicación, siempre juntándose a entrenar con Lee, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Tenten, Kiba y Neji, además de comer con ellos y contarse anécdotas todos los días como los viejos tiempos.

En la montaña Hokage se encontraba Naruto en el rostro de su padre viendo como el sol se iba ocultando poco a poco dando así paso a la noche.

"Me volveré a ir".- dijo para sí viendo la aldea.- "Regrese hace poco y han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, la misión de matar a Kabuto, mi pelea con Sasuke, también el reencuentro con mis amigos, todo ha cambiado desde hace 5 años".- dijo en un suspiro.

"No solo la aldea a cambiado".- oyó a su espalda.- "Tú has cambiado, no se si para bien o para mal, pero lo has hecho, pero aun así no pierdes la amistad de todos, y te tratan como si nunca te hubieras ido".

"Tienes razón".- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.- "Yo soy el que más ha cambiado sin duda alguna Sasuke".- dijo viendo al azabache que se sentó al lado suyo.

"Y has cambiado a 2 personas en especial".- siguió tranquilo dándole una sonrisa triste a Naruto.

"No sé si para bien o mal".- suspiro el rubio.- "Pero puedo utilizar esto a mi beneficio".- dijo sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?".- pregunto interesado el azabache.

"Nada, tranquilo".- respondió simplemente el rubio.- "Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí?".- pregunto intrigado.

"Vengo por 2 razones".- respondió Sasuke simplemente llamando la atención de su amigo.- "¿Por qué no voy yo contigo en la misión?".- pregunto seriamente.

"Algo pasara".- dijo vagamente el rubio.- "Hay algo que no me gusta de la aldea, y siento que algo pasara, algo grande y malo así que no puedo dejar a la aldea sin protección y sin uno de los dos mejores ninjas de la aldea, si uno va el otro tiene que quedarse".- respondió Naruto.

"¿Qué crees que pasara?, estamos en paz y de vez en cuando sale uno que otro delincuente o ninja renegado a la acción".- explico el azabache.

"Los consejeros".- dijo seriamente el rubio.- "No han salido y según me has explicado tu y Shikamaru, rara vez se muestran, ellos estuvieron detrás de la masacre Uchiha, siempre estuvieron en desacuerdo tanto con Sarutobi-sama como con Tsunade, nunca me han caído bien y a ti menos después de saber la verdad de tu clan, y ahora que no salgan no me trae buena espina que digamos".- explico fríamente.

"¿Crees que intenten algo a la aldea mientras tú, Sakura e Ino estén fuera?".- pregunto serio Sasuke.

"No lo hicieron mientras estuve fuera, pero ahora que derrote a Kabuto y leí uno de sus informes involucrando a ellos, algo no me trae seguro de ellos en este momento, por eso quiero que te quedes, pero no llames la atención, mantente en alerta siempre y protege la aldea si algo pasa, no dudes en localizarme".- dijo tranquilamente el rubio a lo que Sasuke asintió.

"Lo hare".- respondió Sasuke serio.- "Debiste haberme dejado matarlos".- siguió diciendo.

"Si hacen algo, te dejare hacerlo".- respondió con una sonrisa el rubio.- "En fin, ¿Cual era la otra razón?".- pregunto después.

"Karin me dijo que vinieras a comer".- respondió más relajado el azabache.- "Vamos que si no me va mal".- dijo un poco asustado después causando la risa del rubio.

"Te tiene bien atrapado, esta si no me la esperaba, el gran Sasuke Uchiha atemorizado de su mujer".- dijo burlón Naruto.

"No te burles, que tú tienes 2 iguales".- dijo con una sonrisa Sasuke causando un escalofrió en Naruto que se levanto junto a Sasuke y empezaron a caminar.

"Supongo que tienes razón".- dijo más tranquilo Naruto.

"Me dirás lo que esconden ustedes tres".- dijo serio Sasuke provocando un suspiro en Naruto.

"Quiero que esto quede entre nosotros".- respondió el rubio.- "Pero te lo diré junto a Karin".- dijo sin más guardando silencio hasta llegar a casa de Sasuke.

En la torre Hokage, Kakashi aun se encontraba revisando unos papeles tranquilamente mientras en el sofá de ahí estaba Anko ayudándolo un poco con los papeles también hasta que llamaron a la puerta, dando su permiso al cuarto entraron Inoichi y Kizashi tranquilamente.

"Buenas noches Kakashi y Anko".- dijeron ambos saludando al Hokage y su esposa.

"Esto sí es una sorpresa, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?".- pregunto Kakashi dejando el papeleo y viendo a ambos individuos.

"Venimos a saludarte y felicitarte como es debido".- respondió Kizashi sonriendo.

"No habíamos venido a saludarte correctamente, después de tanto tiempo sin verte".- dijo tranquilo Inoichi.

"No es para tanto".- respondió algo nervioso Kakashi viendo de reojo a Anko, que se percato de esto y le lanzo un libro a Kakashi.- "¿Por qué me tiras un libro?".- pregunto adolorido quitándose el libro.

"Y todavía lo preguntas, me iré a casa no llegues tarde".- respondió secamente la kunoichi saliendo del cuarto despidiéndose de Kizashi e Inoichi que aparentaron normalidad hasta que salió Anko.

"Esto no es fácil".- dijo en un suspiro Kakashi.

"Nosotros pasamos por eso, tranquilo solo es el embarazo".- dijo tranquilamente Inoichi.

"Si, así que tranquilo ya pasara".- dijo con una sonrisa burlona Kizashi.

"Bien ahora que Anko se fue, ¿Me dicen realmente porque vinieron a verme?".- pregunto ya un poco más calmado el Hokage.

"Naruto nos conto que te había dicho sobre el compromiso".- respondió Inoichi serio.

"Si, me hablo de eso".- dijo Kakashi dando seguimiento a lo que les dirían ambos padres, Kizashi saco un pergamino para mostrárselo a Kakashi.

"Ahí está el acuerdo sin firmar de nuestros hijos, léelo".- dijo Kizashi tranquilamente a lo que Kakashi hizo lo que le pidieron leyendo el acuerdo entre las familias, cuando termino de leerlo suspiro.

"Esto está aprobado por Minato-sensei siendo Hokage así que este acuerdo es válido no importa si yo soy el Hokage o cambian las leyes, lo que aprueba un Hokage es absoluto a menos que se pueda cambiar como dice el acuerdo".- explico Kakashi.

"Entonces el acuerdo seguirá sin ningún problema".- dijo Kizashi con una sonrisa.

"Yo no tengo poder sobre el acuerdo como les dije, son los muchachos y yo como Hokage solo debo aceptar el acuerdo que se haya firmado entre ustedes".- respondió Kakashi.

"Gracias por decirnos eso, ahora estamos más tranquilos".- dijo Inoichi.

"No me esperaba que Minato-sensei aprobara esto, me imagino la golpiza que recibió a manos de Kushina-san por esto".- dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa tras su máscara.

"No fue el único".- respondieron ambos padres causando la risa de los 3. Se quedaron tranquilos después de eso y ayudaron a Kakashi a terminar el papeleo.

"¿Estarán bien nuestras hijas en la misión?".- pregunto Kizashi al peliblanco.

"No tienen de que preocuparse, en si la misión no es peligrosa, de lo que les va a causar algo de problemas será el entrenamiento de Naruto, solamente".- explico Kakashi guardando todo y empezando a caminar a la salida seguido de ambos padres.

"Creo que tienes razón".- dijo Inoichi ya saliendo de la torre.- "No hay de qué preocuparse, están con el ninja más fuerte del mundo, además de ser como un hijo para nosotros, él las protegerá".- dijo con una sonrisa.

"Si, no hay de qué preocuparse, más bien nosotros deberíamos preocuparnos por él".- dijo Kizashi haciendo reír a los otros 2 mientras caminaban por Konoha.

Mientras en la mansión Uchiha, Naruto, Sasuke y Karin se encontraban en la sala, Itachi ya se había ido a dormir y solo quedaron los 3 mayores.

"Así que eso es".- dijo Sasuke un poco asombrado por oír lo del compromiso entre Naruto, Sakura e Ino.

"No me esperaba que tuvieras 2 prometidas, que a la vez son 2 amigas que se pelearon por Sasuke pero ahora se pelean por ti".- dijo Karin asombrada.

"Lo se, pero esa es la razón por la cual se ve que ya no son amigas".- dijo suspirando Naruto.

"Quien iba a pensar que mis 2 fans de la infancia, fueran tus prometidas y que ahora se peleen por ti".- dijo Sasuke aun impresionado.- "¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera enamorado de una?".- pregunto sin pensar Sasuke.

"¿Qué dijiste cariño?".- pregunto con un aura asesina Karin viendo a Sasuke el cual se puso nervioso.

"Nada, yo no dije nada".- respondió nervioso el azabache tratando de calmar a su esposa la cual simplemente lo ignoro. Naruto veía con una sonrisa nerviosa todo esto pensando en lo que le tocaría a él si tuviera a una, o a las 2 como esposas.

"Bueno lo mejor será que me vaya ya".- anuncio el rubio después de ver como Sasuke lograba sin éxito. Se despidió de ambos y se fue tranquilamente a su casa sintiendo el frio de la noche, pero antes de ir a casa tenía que ir a 2 lugares para confirmar la salida de la misión. Camino hasta llegar al edificio donde vivían Ino y Sakura, suspiro y se dirigió primero al apartamento de Sakura, al llegar toco la puerta y espero un poco hasta que la puerta se abrió y ahí vio a la pelirosa con una camisa algo pegada y un pans rojo también pegado a su cuerpo.

"Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí tan noche?".- pregunto sorprendida Sakura ya que no se esperaba al rubio.

"Solo venía a decirte que mañana a las 11 de la mañana nos iremos".- le informo Naruto el cual había visto a Sakura de arriba abajo haciéndolo sonrojar un poco.

"Ah".- dijo Sakura un poco decepcionada.- "De acuerdo no hay problema, mañana estaré ahí puntual".- dijo más tranquila y con una sonrisa contagiando al rubio.

"Muy bien, que pases buena noche".- dijo Naruto despidiéndose, pero Sakura lo tomo del brazo y lo atrajo hacia ella y sin previo aviso lo beso con amor. Naruto en un principio no respondía, pero después se acostumbro y siguió el beso abrazando a Sakura de la cintura, se estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que sus pulmones pedían aire y se separaron lentamente. Sakura con un sonrojo notorio, sin decir nada se alejo de Naruto y antes de cerrar la puerta dijo.

"Buenas Noches Naruto-kun".- fue lo que oyó el rubio antes que Sakura le cerrara la puerta. Naruto un poco descolocado por el beso, se fue piso abajo al apartamento de Ino, se tranquilizo a sí mismo y llamo a la puerta, espero hasta que de ella se vio a Ino que traía una camisa corta que se pegaba al cuerpo y un short amarillo de dormir.

"Naruto, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?".- pregunto algo adormilada Ino,

"Solo vine a decirte que mañana a las 11 de la mañana partiremos a la misión".- explico Naruto, también un poco sonrojado de ver a Ino así.

"De acuerdo, mañana estaré ahí sin falta".- dijo Ino ya más tranquila.

"Muy bien, que pases buena noche".- se despedida pero ni siquiera pudo darse la vuelta ya que Ino se le arrojo prácticamente encima besándolo desesperadamente. El reacciono después correspondiendo el beso salvaje de Ino como podía tomándola de las caderas pegándola más a él hasta que se separaron lentamente, Ino con una sonrisa y sonrojada se alejo de Naruto y antes de cerrar dijo.

"Hasta mañana, mi Naruto-kun".- oyó Naruto, que se quedo un poco aturdido por el beso pero termino yéndose a su casa para dormir.

La mañana llego y con ella un día de despedida para algunos ninja de Konoha. Las 11 de la mañana dieron y como era de esperarse solo la familia de Ino y Sakura, además de Kakashi, Sasuke y Karin se encontraban despidiéndose de los 3 ninjas que partían de misión.

"Cuida de nuestras hijas Naruto-kun".- decían ambas madres.

"No se preocupen, las protegeré con mi vida".- respondió el rubio sin titubear causando el sonrojo de Ino y Sakura.

Al fin despidiéndose de todos, y con un "Nos veremos pronto", se despidieron de todos y emprendieron el viaje para completar la misión, sin embargo en la mente de ambas chicas, no estaba el completar la misión o hacerse más fuertes como su objetivo primordial, ellas tenían un objetivo en común.

"En este viaje, te demostrare que solo yo puedo ganar tu amor, porque tú eres mío Naruto".- pensaron en simultaneo ambas chicas que se veían de reojo pero su objetivo estaba en frente suyo, ese rubio que las enamoro desde pequeñas y que ahora tenían en mente conquistarlo a como diera lugar.

"Espero y funcione".- pensó Naruto sintiendo la mirada de ambas chicas. Llegaron a un claro donde Naruto decidió que era mejor caminar y así empezar su entrenamiento con las chicas.

"Bien chicas iniciaremos el entrenamiento ahora".- informo el rubio deteniéndose y viendo a ambas chicas.- "Primero".- dijo acercándose y poniendo su mano sobre sus cabezas, cerrando sus ojos y transmitiendo chakra a ellas que poco a poco sentían como sus fuerzas aumentaban.

"¿Qué nos hiciste?".- pregunto Sakura.

"Gracias a Kurama, pude aumentar su chakra, para ser exactos tres veces más del que tenían".- respondió sonriente el rubio, dejando impresionadas a ambas chicas.

"¿Para qué aumentaste nuestro chakra?".- pregunto Ino.

"Ustedes tienen gran talento, pero su falta de chakra no las dejaba avanzar, por eso aumente su nivel de chakra, esa fue la primera razón y la segunda".- dijo mientras sacaba dos globos con agua y se los daba a las chicas.- "Aprenderán nuevas técnicas, y la primera que aprenderán será".- dijo creando en su mano una Esfera con chakra giratorio.- "Rasengan".- dijo con una sonrisa dejando a ambas chicas muy felices.- "Este viaje será duro, pero sabrán llevarlo ustedes confíen en mi".- dijo con una sonrisa.

"Confiamos en ti Naruto-kun".- dijeron ambas chicas con una sonrisa.

"Te amo Naruto-kun".- dijo Ino sonrojada y sonriente.

"Te amo Naruto-kun".- dijo Sakura sonrojada y sonriente.

"Las amo Ino-chan, Sakura-chan".- dijo Naruto sonriente, dejando a ambas chicas muy impresionadas.

El viaje empieza, no solo una misión por completar, sino que tomar una decisión que puede cambiar sus vidas, además de un nuevo mal que se les avecina, que les depara el destino, lo descubriremos en la segunda parte de la historia, solo espérenla…..

Decisiones – Temporada II, muy pronto…

Fin – Primera Temporada

**Bueno, es nostalgico para mi, pero asi tiene que ser, ahora si mis agradecimientos, especialmente a:**

**-sophi vallejo**

**-Uchiha Natsuki-san**

**-YUKINORYU18**

**-marlonx137**

**-FalconB**

**-Nessieprettysweet**

**-Psicopnat**

**-elchan-sempai**

**-Nsmax**

**-Fanaticasailormoon**

**-Kisame Hoshigaki**

**-Triloking**

**-angeles grandchester**

**-El Viajero**

**-tonga979**

**-esfmaster**

**-Raymondarmuelles**

**-ryu no kami 007**

**muchas gracias por comentar y seguir mi fic, pero en realidad mis agradecimientos son para todo en este vasto mundo que vio mi fic, gracias a todos por esto, y prometo traer la segunda temporada para que sea igual de emocionante que la primera, un saludo a los chicos, un abrazo para las chicas y se me cuidan hasta la proxima**

**SEE YOU**

**SEGUNDA TEMPORADA - [NS] DECISIONES...**


End file.
